Slytherin Angel
by harryandginnyfan83
Summary: AU story. Ginny was sorted into slytherin when she was 11 since then her family want nothing to do with her. Harry joins Hogwarts at the age of 16 but in in 5th year. The only person he recognises is Ginny but she don't remember ever meeting him. Find out how Harry ruffles Dumbledore's feathers when he wont play by his rules and gets sorted into Slytherin. Weasley bashing gd snape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! This was just an idea I got the other day and thought I'd write it down. I have two chapters written which I will post. If enough people are interested I will continue the story. So please review and let me know what you think. I am still working also on my other story "Animals and Bonds". If you haven't already read what's been posted so far, please do so and let me know what you think. I'm going to try and continue with an update every week for at least one of these stories but it will probably be after the New Year before any more updates are added. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and wishing everyone a Happy New Year.**

**This chapter has been reposted as Fairqueen2 kindly offered to be my beta and has gone over this chapter for me.**

CHAPTER ONE

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was standing in the shadows of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one had noticed him yet. If he was being honest with himself he didn't want to be there. He was supposed to have started at Hogwarts the September after he had turned eleven, but his godfather Sirius Black and his honorary uncle Remus Lupin had decided it would be best if he was home schooled instead.

Yet here he was now, a little over a month after his sixteenth birthday, about to start his first year at a school he had promised himself he would never attend. He wasn't even going to be entering into the year he should be in; going by his age he should have been starting in sixth year, but instead he was going to be starting in fifth.

When his uncles had spoken to him about going to Hogwarts, they decided to play down how much he actually knew and let the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, think that he was a bit behind where he should be. In truth, Harry could probably have taken his N.E. in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy and passed easily with all 'Outstandings'.

You see, Harry Potter had been trained by the best of the best. He was magically more powerful than Dumbledore, who was considered the greatest and most powerful wizard in the world. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry had learned how to mask his magical aura. So while everyone could feel Dumbledore's power when he entered a room, no one could feel Harry's power unless he wanted them to.

He also had some very rare talents that only his godfather and uncle knew about. They had kept Harry's talents quiet and under wraps. They didn't want anyone knowing what he could really do, and they didn't want manipulative, old men like Albus Dumbledore to try and take advantage of those talents. One of those talents that they kept well hidden was the fact that Harry was an extraordinary dueler and hadn't lost a single duel since he was twelve. Dumbledore knew Harry could handle himself, he just didn't know how well. He had even dueled with some of the Ministry's best aurors, although he was in disguise at the time and they didn't know who he was.

So Harry stood there bathed in the dark shadows waiting as he watched students enter the hall and take their seats at one of the four house tables. He hadn't travelled on the train like the rest of the students; he had arrived about an hour ago and had been standing in that spot ever since.

As he was watching the last of the students enter before the first years would be brought in to be sorted, he heard a female voice say, "You didn't have to speak to her like that, Ronald. She's your sister. Haven't you noticed that she looks different since the end of last year? She looks like she wants to hide from the world."

Looking around to see where the voice was coming from, he saw a bushy-haired witch talking to a red-headed wizard. Standing next to them was a brown-haired wizard and walking away from them was a very pretty, petite, red-headed witch with bloodshot eyes who looked vaguely familiar. Harry wasn't sure if she had been crying or was trying to stop herself from crying.

"I don't care how she looks, Hermione! And I haven't considered her my sister since she was eleven and was sorted in to the house of snakes. I mean how could she have done that to our family? Did you know that she's the first Weasley to ever be sorted into Slytherin? She turned her back on our family and I for one want nothing to do with her!" the red-headed wizard said.

"Fine, if you want nothing to do with her then just leave her alone. You don't have to go out of your way to be horrible to her. I mean I don't like her either, but you don't see me seeking her out just to make horrible comments." the bushy haired witch who Ronald had called Hermione replied with a huff.

"Ron, if I remember right, Ginny didn't turn her back on her family; you haven't spoken a single kind word to her since the moment after she was sorted. The rest of your family made as little conversation and contact with her as possible. If anything it was your family that turned their backs on her, not the other way around." it was the brown-haired boy who spoke this time Harry noticed.

"Well that's because we don't want to socialize with a dark witch, Neville. I don't care if she says she isn't dark. First she got sorted into Slytherin and we all know only dark witches and wizards come from that house. Then she opened the Chamber of Secrets using that bloody diary and I still don't understand why they saved her! If it had been up to me I would have left her down there; that way she wouldn't have the chance to turn dark or hurt anyone else. If Mum had her way Ginny would have been disowned but Dad still hopes that she will return to the light when she leaves school." the boy called Ron said.

As the trio walked past Harry shook his head. Now he knew why the girl had seemed familiar. He had saved a young girl from the Chamber of Secrets when he was twelve. His godfather had received a floo call from the headmaster asking if Harry could come to the school as the chamber could only be opened by a Parcelmouth, and Harry was the only known living one. They were told if he didn't do it then the young girl would die. So he had gone to the school, ended up saving the young girl from the memory of a sixteen year old Voldemort (whose name at the time was Tom Riddle), and killing a basilisk while he was down there. After they got out of the chamber the young girl had been taken to the Hospital Wing by her head of house. Not a single member of her family had been there to make sure she was okay and Harry had been taken home. He didn't even know her name but, according to the trio that had just walked past and taken seats at the Griffindor House table, her name was Ginny Weasley and she was a Slytherin.

Harry looked towards the table where the girl called Ginny sat. She had her head down and her hands clasped in front of her on the table and there was a large gap on either side of her. It appeared that no one wanted to sit next to her. To Harry she looked small, lost, and alone.

'Well it looks like I'm going to be in Slytherin,' Harry thought to himself.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and a stern looking professor walked in with a trail of first years to be sorted behind her. She walked to the front of the hall where there was a stool with a tattered looking hat sitting on it. When all the first years were lined up the hat began to sing. Harry tuned the hat out and looked back at Ginny. She was still sitting there with her head down and not paying any attention to what was going on.

As the hat finished singing, the headmaster stood up looking around the hall with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Welcome! Before the sorting begins I have to make an announcement. We have a new student starting this year and although he should be going into his sixth year, he has decided to start as a fifth year since he is a little behind where he should be. I am pleased to announce that we have Harry Potter joining us this year! I would like to ask all of you to give him his space and let him settle in. He'll be sorted after the first years."

Whispers broke out across the hall and Harry rolled his eyes. He saw that Ginny had lifted her head when the headmaster had said his name and he smiled to himself.

"Actually, Headmaster," Harry said stepping out of the shadows, the whispering became loader as the students spotted Harry, "would you mind if I was sorted first? I've been standing for over an hour and would very much like to sit down."

Albus smiled, his eye's twinkling like mad. "Of course, my dear boy, please come up and let's get you sorted into your house."

As Harry walked to the front of the hall the stern looking professor picked the hat up from the stool. Harry took a seat on the stool, looked towards Ginny, and winked at her. The professor placed the hat on his head before taking a few steps back.

'Well, well, well, who do we have here? I was expecting you some years ago, Mr. Potter.' the hat said.

'Yes, well, I'm here now.' Harry replied back.

'Indeed you are. Would you mind lowering your mental shields please young man so I can have a look and see where to put you?' the hat asked.

'I know where I want to go, but I will lower my shields for you.' Harry answered

'Ah yes, I must say that I'm surprised. I would have thought you would want to be sorted into Griffindor: that was your parents' house. But I can see your desire to be in Slytherin and the reasons behind it. Very cunning of you, Mr. Potter, as is all those secrets you are keeping from the headmaster. Are you sure you don't want to go to Griffindor?' the hat asked.

'Slytherin will be fine thank you. I'm sure the headmaster will love it.' Harry replied with a smirk.

'Well, if you're sure.' the hat said.

The great hall was still full of people whispering; everyone waiting anxiously to know what house Harry Potter was going to be sorted into.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Harry stood up smiling. The Great Hall had gone dead silent. Before he could take a step away from the stool the headmaster spoke, "Harry my boy, I'm very sorry, but there seems to be a problem with the Sorting Hat. If you could just wait a moment I will have a look at it and then have you resorted."

"That's okay, Headmaster, I wanted to be put in Slytherin." Harry replied.

Harry turned away from the headmaster and gave a short whistle with his tongue against his teeth. Every student looked at him to see what he was whistling for. Out of the shadows that he had been standing in moments before came a pure white Snowy Owl, a white and gold phoenix that was much larger than Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and a large wolf that had thick, fluffy, white fur and stood about four feet tall. The wolf was also carrying a white and gold snake that looked like a python, and guessing by the way it was coiled around the wolf, was probably around five feet long.

The hall was silent until the boy called Ron that Harry had heard speaking early shouted, "What the bloody hell does he think he's doing bringing those animals into a school?!"

"They are my familiars. As you should know, familiars cannot be left behind so they came with me and I'm sure most of the students here have their own familiars. I've seen plenty of owls and cats around today but you don't have to worry. As I'm not in your house they will spend very little time in your company. As for my house mates, they don't need to worry either. I have been assured I will have my own room and they will stay there with me. Rama here," Harry said patting the large wolf's head "tends to stay close to me. So when I go to lessons he will sit outside the classroom door. None of them will harm anyone unless someone tries to attack me."

The Snowy Owl swooped down and landed on Harry's left shoulder. Harry held out his right arm as the phoenix flew down and landed on the offered perch. He then turned and walked towards the Slytherin table with the wolf carrying the snake following. As he got to the table he spoke softly to the phoenix that appeared to nod in reply before it took flight from Harry's arm and disappeared in a flash of fire. The owl then left his shoulder and made its way out of the Great Hall. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and the wolf laid down behind him with the snake unwrapping itself from the wolf. It then wound itself around Harry's legs and rested it's head in his lap.

The hall turned back to the headmaster who was still looking at Harry. The professor that was still holding the Sorting Hat coughed bringing the headmaster's attention back to the rest of the school. He nodded for the professor to continue with the sorting of the first years. Harry tuned out the calling of the names.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said holding his hand out to Ginny.

"Ginny." the girl replied quietly, not meeting his eye as she shook his hand briefly before letting it go and looking back down.

"So, what year are you in Ginny?" Harry asked trying to make conversation with the girl.

"Fifth." was the reply.

"Really? Me too. What classes are you taking?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy." Ginny listed, still not looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Same as me. That's good because then I'll know someone in all my classes. If you don't already have a partner maybe we could team up and work together?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny said, finally looking up at him for the first time, "Why would you want to partner with me? You're Harry Potter, you could partner with anyone you want."

"Well, I already know you and I don't know anyone else here." Harry shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

"You don't know me." Ginny said.

"Well no, not really, but I meant that we already met a couple of years ago. Admittedly I didn't know your name then, but you're the only person in the school that I kind of know." Harry replied.

Ginny looked even more confused and was biting her lower lip. "I've never met you before, Harry. I think I would remember if I had ever met Harry Potter."

Just then the snake lying in Harry's lap started hissing. Harry looked down at it; his brow furrowed and then looked back at Ginny. "We'll talk about it later, we can't talk here; there are too many ears." he said.

Ginny nodded still looking confused and now a little scared. "Would you like to be my partner in class?" Harry asked again.

"Sure, why not? No one else will willingly partner with me," Ginny said looking back down. She really did look afraid. Harry guessed that maybe she was afraid of snakes after what had happened in the chamber.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, "you don't have to be afraid; she won't hurt you. She was talking to me."

"I know, I heard her." Ginny replied.

"What do you mean you heard her?" Harry asked in shock.

"I mean I heard her. I can understand what she was saying."

"You understood what she said?" Harry asked carefully.

Ginny nodded. "I've been able to understand and speak Parceltoungue since I was eleven. Like you said we'll talk about it later; too many ears."

Just then the headmaster stood back up, clapped his hands, and food instantly appeared on every table. Harry took some roast beef off one of the many overflowing platters and turned in his seat to give it to the wolf behind him. "This is Rama by the way." he told Ginny who was watching him.

"Does he bite? I mean, will he bite me if I try to pet him?" She asked.

"No, go ahead. He likes to be scratched behind the ears and he loves to have his belly rubbed." Harry said.

Ginny leaned down and slowly moved her hand towards the wolf. She gently scratched behind his ears as he leaned into her hand. Rama then flopped on to his side showing his belly, his tongue rolling out the side off his mouth. Ginny giggled as she got up out of her seat and sat down on the floor next to Rama and stroked his belly.

Harry smiled at her before he turned back towards the table and filled two plates with food. He stood up from his seat and waited for the snake that had been wrapped around his legs to make her way up so she was coiled around his waist, chest, and shoulders instead. He then sat down next to Ginny on the floor handing her a plate of food. "That's for you, not Rama, by the way."

"Thanks." Ginny answered, smiling brightly at him.

'God she's beautiful when she smiles,' Harry thought to himself. "This is Aurea by the way." he said stroking the snake's head.

"She's beautiful," Ginny replied, "what are the names of your other familiars?"

"My owl is named Hedwig, and my phoenix is named Pura."

Ginny nodded. "I've only ever seen one other phoenix, but he's not as big as yours."

"Well that's because Pura is a Royal Phoenix, they're a lot bigger than your average phoenix."

"I thought they were really rare?" Ginny questioned.

"They are. She used to belong to my mum, and before that Pura belonged to my mum's dad. She's been in the family for many generations." Harry answered. "I'll tell you all about my familiars later when we talk."

Ginny nodded when suddenly Rama started growling. Ginny removed her hand quickly thinking she had done something wrong, but when she looked up her eyes went wide, her face blanched, and her entire body started to visibly shake. Harry frowned at Rama then looked at Ginny. Seeing the change in her, he turned to see what she was looking at.

A boy with white blond hair was approaching them flanked on either side by two boys that resembled gorillas more than they did human beings. Harry knew who the boys were; he had had many encounters with their fathers.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked, the tone of his voice expressing the fact that he didn't appreciate the interruption to his conversation with Ginny.

"Just came to collect my property, Potter. Nothing for you to worry about, although I suggest you stay away from her and stay out of my way, I wouldn't want to have to hurt Dumbledore's golden boy." Malfoy answered in a way that showed how much the spoiled, arrogant, rich brat he really was.

Laughing, Harry stood up as Aura slid off of him and replied, "First off, I'm nobody's golden boy, especially not Dumbledore's. Secondly, I will stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Thirdly, I would love to see you try to hurt me, it won't end pretty, and lastly Ginny is not your property. She is not an object and you don't own her. I would suggest you stay away from her, because if you don't I swear I will show you why your father, your two goons' fathers, and every other death eater out there is afraid of me. Do I make myself clear?" he finished stepping into Malfoy's personal space to make sure Malfoy got his point loud and clear.

"Fine, Potter, have her, I've already gone a couple of rounds with her anyway. She's not all that in the bed or over a table. I was just about done with her so you're welcome to her now." Malfoy said loud enough for the entire hall to hear him. Everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table and Harry could see that the boy called Ron was red with anger.

Harry turned to look at Ginny. She was trembling and looked absolutely mortified. He then turned to Aurea and spoke in Parceltoungue, "Was it consented?"

The snake looked at Ginny before turning back to Harry with an answer.

"No." she replied.

Harry gave a slight nod. In the blink of an eye, Harry had punched Malfoy in the stomach. As he doubled over from the excruciating pain, Harry grabbed his head and brought his knee up connecting with his face, most likely breaking his nose in the process. When Malfoy finally fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap, Harry knelt next to him and whispered in his ear, "If I ever catch you near her again, I will kill you and no one will ever find your body."

As he stood up he looked at the two boys that had been flanking Malfoy and said flatly, "I think maybe you should take your friend to the hospital wing."

"Potter, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!" a male voice dripping in venom demanded. Harry turned to see Professor Severus Snape, the Slytherin Head of House, standing there with the headmaster. He looked around the hall to see every student looking at him. He vaguely noticed Malfoy was being helped out of the hall.

"I was helping Mr. Malfoy see the error of his ways, Sir." Harry replied.

"Harry, my boy..." the headmaster started.

"Headmaster, please don't call me 'my boy' because I am not your boy. You asked me to come to your school, I've been here only two hours and I have to say I'm not at all impressed. The things that seem to be happening within this school's walls should be impossible. I think you need to take better care looking after the students of your school, maybe have your house heads take better care of their students." Harry said.

"Potter, you arrogant little brat, do not speak to the headmaster like that; show some respect. You're just like your father, thinking you are above the rules..." Professor Snape started.

"Professor Snape, I'm neither arrogant nor am I as you put it, a brat. I spoke to the headmaster with no disrespect; I was just trying to give him some advice on how he should be running this school. As for being like my father, how would I know what he was like, he died when I was a little over a year old so I have no idea what he had been like. Because a certain death eater gave Voldemort information that made him come looking for me, I would suggest you stay out of my way. It's clear that you don't like me; get in my way and I'll show you how much I dislike you." Harry replied.

"Are you threatening me, Potter? I know all about Pettigrew betraying your parents so I don't need you to tell me the story. And the headmaster does not need your advice on how to run this school." Professor Snape snapped.

"I am not threatening you sir, I am simply warning you. I wasn't talking about Pettigrew betraying my parents, I was talking about a death eater that overheard something he shouldn't have and told it to Voldemort. That person is the reason my parents had to go into hiding. That person is the reason they are dead," He watched as Snape paled at his comment, "and if the headmaster doesn't want to take advise from me then maybe he should take it from someone else. Because from what I've seen and heard, this school is not being run correctly and the students aren't safe." Harry angrily retorted.

Turing his back to the professor Harry bent down next to Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, let's get you out of here." Harry said gently to the distraught girl.

Ginny just stared at him shaking and looking scared, her eyes darting around the hall. "I'm going to help you up, Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Harry whispered softly to her. His heart was breaking at how vulnerable and fragile she looked at that moment. He gently put his hands under her arms and helped her to stand up. She swayed for a second before clutching onto Harry's arm for support.

He turned to Rama, who once again had Aurea wrapped around him, "Stay close," he told the wolf.

Rama silently moved to Harry's side in reply. Harry started to gently guide Ginny towards the doors of the hall, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders while ignoring the pointed looks and whispers directed their way. There was a sudden commotion behind them.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron shouted in rage as he stormed up to the pair as they stepped into the Entrance Hall. Harry felt Ginny tense under his arm and stop walking.

"What do you want Ron?" She asked not bothering to turn and look at him.

"What do I want, what do I want?! Is what Malfoy said true? Haven't you put our family through enough already? First being the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin, then opening that bloody chamber because you were actually stupid enough to write in a cursed diary, now we find out that you have been shagging Malfoy like a little whore!" Ron seethed with anger while he glared at Ginny with clear loathing.

Harry could feel his blood boiling, how dare this prat talk to his sister that way! But before he could open his mouth to say anything, Ginny turned to face her brother. She was trembling violently, although Harry wasn't sure if it was in anger or not.

"I didn't do anything to our family, Ron," Ginny said, bordering on the edge of hysteria as tears leaking down her face, "my family abandoned me! I didn't have a choice where I was sorted, the hat put me in Slytherin and I have paid for it every day for the last four years! My family doesn't talk to me! My own mother looks at me with pure hatred! I have one person in the entire school that I can call a friend and she's not even in my house! Yes, I wrote in a cursed diary, I didn't realize it was until it possessed me and I had no control over what I was doing! I didn't mean to open the chamber, but I couldn't stop it! And no, I haven't been shagging Malfoy as you put it; he raped me, Ron! He would grab me in the hall, drag me into an unused classroom, beat me black and blue, and then rape me while he and his friends laughed as I screamed! Or better yet, he would corner me as I entered our common room, drag me up to his dorm room, beat me, and rape me while he laughed at my screams! So I don't care what you bloody well think I have put our family through, because they sure as hell don't care about what I've been going through!"

Ron stood there completely shocked for about three seconds before he sneered and said, "I can't believe you let yourself be taken by a Malfoy. It might be best that you run back to him, Ginevra because now that he's had you, no one else is ever going to want to touch you."

"I can't believe you just said that," Ginny sobbed, "I just told you that I've been raped and beaten, and your advice is for me to run back to the bastard that did it?!" she cried hysterically before falling to her knees sobbing.

Ron looked at Ginny on the floor in disgust. He then looked at Harry who was staring at him with pure, undiluted loathing.

"Well, you could probably try selling yourself to Potter here, he seems..." Ron didn't get to finish his comment though as Harry's fist slammed right into his jaw; dislocating it and knocking him out cold at the same time.

Harry bent down to scoop Ginny up in his arms before whistling like he had earlier in the hall. Rama, with Aurea still wrapped around him, moved close to Harry's side to lean against his leg as Pura flashed in above Harry and landed on his shoulder. Harry bent down so that he could hold Rama without letting go of Ginny, who was now crying into his chest.

"Pura, take us to my room." he said.

As Hermione and Neville came running out of the Great Hall to find out what was going on, they saw Ron lying unconscious on the floor and Harry, Ginny, Rama, Aurea, and Pura disappearing in a flash of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter has been re-posted as my beta has edit it for me.**

**Big thanks to my beta Fairqueen2**

CHAPTER TWO

After appearing in his room, Harry, with Ginny still in his arms, walked to the chair at his desk. He sat down adjusting Ginny so that she was comfortable on his lap and not about to fall off. He held her close to his chest and gently rocked her back and forth. Looking up he saw Hedwig and Pura perched on top of a large stand near the window. Rama was lying at his feet and Aurea had made her way onto Harry's bed, where she had coiled up and gone to sleep.

As he sat there rocking Ginny he decided that there needed to be some changes done to the room. It wasn't a bad sized room, but it wasn't big enough for what he wanted. It also only consisted of a bed with his trunk at the foot of it, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, and the perch for his birds. It did have its own bathroom attached to it, which was a good thing for what he had planned.

He would also need to contact Remus and Sirius tomorrow. He had to let them know where he'd been sorted and how his first night had gone. They weren't going to be happy that he had put two boys in the Hospital Wing in the space of half an hour, but once he told them the full story as to why, they would understand.

Harry looked back down at the distraught witch in his arms. He couldn't believe what had happened to her nor could he believe the things that her brother had said. He didn't understand how her family could just abandon her like that just because of what house she had been sorted into.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled the young witch closer to him; her face was buried in her hands and leaning into his chest. Harry had one arm around her waist, his hand gently rubbing circles on her back while his other hand stroked her hair. He didn't say anything to her. What could he say that would make everything that happened to her okay? Instead he just let her cry.

A long while later Ginny's sobs finally ceased and her breathing evened out. Harry realized that she had fallen asleep. Carefully standing as not to wake her, Harry made his way over to the bed. Pulling the covers back, he laid her down then pulled the covers back over her, tucking them under her chin.

He looked at her, she looked so innocent. 'But God she's beautiful.' Harry thought. Ginny had chocolate brown eyes, a button nose, and full lips. Her hair was red, not ginger but a deep fiery red. She was petit, slim, but not skinny, and she had amazing curves. Harry had noticed as they had left the great hall that the top of her head came to just under his chin.

Harry had been thinking of the girl he had saved in the chamber since he was twelve but never did he imagine that she would have turned out to be so beautiful. He knew she would probably be pretty as he had thought she was cute when she was eleven, but he never thought she would be as stunning as she was. 'I've been looking for her since I was twelve. Now I've found her, I have no idea what she'll see in me. She could have her pick of boys'he thought to himself.

Sighing, Harry looked at his wolf. "Rama, up here, come on!" Harry said patting the bed.

Rama lightly jumped onto the bed and lay beside Ginny. "Thank you, stay there until I say it's okay to move, I'm going to make some changes to the room. Aurea, stay there as well." Harry told his familiars.

Turning to look at the room again, Harry withdrew his wand from a wand holster on his right arm with a casual flick of his wrist. Closing his eyes, he pictured what the room currently looked like and then what he wanted it to look like. He opened his eyes and started muttering whilst waving his wand, every so often using his wand to draw a rune on one of the walls. Once he had finished, the room was twice the size it had once been. The wardrobe, desk, and chair had been vanished. All that now stood in the large room was his bed that Aurea, Rama, and Ginny were sleeping on with his trunk at the foot and the perch that held his owl and phoenix.

Harry then put wards around the room and door so that only he and Ginny could enter and to anybody looking in, the room would look like it did originally. The wards also stopped anyone hearing or seeing what was going on in the room. Once he had finished the wards, he put his wand back in his holster.

It was getting late, expanding the room and putting up the wards had taken just over two hours, and Harry still had things that needed to be done.

"Tilly!" Harry called quietly.

There was a soft 'pop', and standing in front of Harry was a house-elf in a black dress displaying the Potter crest in gold.

"Master Harry, Sir, what can Tilly be doing for you?" the little elf asked.

"Tilly, could you please visit the Potter heirloom vault? I need you to please get for me two desks with comfy chairs to go with them, a bed, a dressing table, two wardrobes, two chests of draws, two arm chairs, a two-seater sofa, and a large green or grey rug. Once you have done that, could you also retrieve my parents' portrait from my bedroom at home? Also, do you think that you and Toby would be able to put a fireplace on that wall and have it connected to the floo network without being traced?" Harry asked, pointing to the wall he wanted the fireplace put.

"Of course, Master Harry, Tilly will collect the things Master requires from his vault, then she be getting Toby when she is getting your parents' portrait." the little elf answered.

"Thank you, Tilly." the small elf bowed before disappearing with another 'pop'.

Harry saw movement out the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw Ginny stirring in her sleep. He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, he gently stroked Ginny's hair from her face. Her eyelids fluttered until they finally opened. Her eyes darted around the room, Harry could see the panic in them before they found his face and the panic quickly vanished.

Ginny sat up slowly rubbing her eyes as she did so. "Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"In my room, I brought you here and you fell asleep so I put you to bed. You've been asleep for just over two hours." Harry answered.

Ginny looked around the room her brow furrowing as she took in the lack of furniture. "Did they only give you a bed? I didn't think any of the rooms where this big?" she asked.

Harry chuckled a little. "No, they didn't just give me a bed but I didn't like the furniture they gave me. Tilly, one of my house elves, will be here shortly with some furniture from one of my vaults. And the room wasn't this big, I expanded it, but I have put wards up so nobody will know what I've done and nobody but you and I can get into this room."

"Why me?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're going to stay in here as well; don't worry, Tilly is bringing another bed. There's a bathroom joined to this room that you can use to get changed and do whatever else you don't want me to see." Harry replied.

"Why do you want me to stay in here?" She asked

"Because, I want you to be safe and if you are staying in here, I know you'll be." he answered.

"Thank you, Harry, that's really kind of you." Ginny said. "What about my things?"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Tilly to collect them once this room has been set up. I don't want you going to the girls' dorm on your own." Harry replied.

Just then there was a 'pop',and two elves stood in the middle of the room, a trunk between them. One of the elves was Tilly and beside her stood Toby. He was wearing black trousers and a black shirt that, like Tilly's dress, displayed the Potter family crest. "Master Harry, Tilly be having all the things Master wanted in this trunk." Tilly said.

"Thank you, Tilly. If you and Toby could put the fireplace in the wall now I can sort the rest of the room out." Harry said.

"Of course, Master Harry, we's being doing it right now. What would Master Harry like his floo call to be?" Tilly asked.

"Harry Hogwarts please, Tilly." Harry answered.

The two elves nodded and walked over to the wall to start on their work. It didn't take long, and just half an hour later, there was a gentle fire burning in the newly installed fireplace.

"Tilly be bringing some floo powder from home for Master Harry, Tilly be hoping this is okay?" Tilly asked.

"That's great, Tilly, I didn't think to ask you to bring any, thank you." Harry said. "Tilly, could you please collect Ginny's trunk and things from the fifth year girls' dorm? Toby could you please go back home and let Sirius and Remus know the floo call? Tell them that I will contact them tomorrow."

Both elves nodded, bowed, and disappeared with a 'pop'. Harry got up from the bed and made his way over to the trunk. Opening it, the first thing he took out was his parents' portrait which he returned to its normal size and hung above the fireplace. He returned to the trunk and started to take out the shrunken furniture. Once the trunk was empty, he closed and shrunk it, placing in his pocket. He would have Tilly return it to his vault.

Harry slowly looked around the room trying to work out what to put where.

"Ginny, would you mind getting up from the bed please so that I can move it?" he asked.

Ginny got up from the bed and moved to stand next to him. She watched as Harry casually flicked his wand and the bed, with Rama and Aurea still on it, moved to one side of the room. He picked up the shrunken bed he had taken out of the trunk and walked with it to the other side of the room before returning it to its original size. He then picked up the birds' perch and placed it in front of the window that was now between the two beds.

He then went about arranging and resizing the rest of the furniture. He placed his trunk at the foot of his bed, arranged the rug, which was a dark grey, armchairs, and sofa in front of the fireplace. On each side of the room he put a wardrobe, chest of draws, desk, and chair. He also put the dressing table on Ginny's side of the room.

Once he had finished he went to stand back beside Ginny as they both surveyed the room.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think it looks great, thank you, Harry. You really didn't have to let me use these things." Ginny said.

Before Harry could reply there was a 'pop', and Tilly stood in front of Harry with her head bowed, wringing her hands together nervously.

"What's wrong, Tilly?" Harry asked.

"Oh Master Harry, Tilly be very sorry, Sir, but Tilly couldn't be getting Master's Miss Wheezy's things. The bad girl be giving Miss Wheezy's trunk and her's things to the bad boy with white hair. Miss Wheezy's things be burning downstairs, Master Harry, Sir. Tilly not be able to saves anything, Sir, Tilly be very sorry Sir." the little elf exclaimed.

"Okay, Tilly, calm down it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong, I will sort it out. Here, please take this and return home." Harry said handing the elf the trunk he had shrunken earlier.

The little elf nodded, taking the offered trunk and disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Harry, what am I going to do? Everything I owned was in that trunk. All my clothes, personal items, and school things were in that trunk. I have nothing now!" Ginny said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry pulled her into a hug, holding her close and resting his chin on top of her head as she cried.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I will sort it all out tomorrow, I promise. Come on; let me get you something to wear for tonight. I'm sure I have some shorts and a top you could use."

Harry let her go and walked over to his trunk. Opening it, he took out a pair of black shorts, a green top, and a dressing gown. He also took out a new toothbrush that was still in its packaging and a tube of toothpaste. He gathered the items and passed them to Ginny.

"Here, take these, go into the bathroom, and get cleaned up and changed. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Please don't worry, no one can get in this room and Rama will stay outside the bathroom door." he said.

Ginny took the things from him. "Thank you." she said quietly before heading towards the bathroom. Rama jumped off the bed and followed her to the door before sitting in front of it.

Harry turned and left the room going down to the Common Room, where Tilly had said Ginny's things had been burned.

As he entered the Common Room, he saw a group of people standing next to the fireplace laughing and joking. Among the group was Malfoy and his two sidekicks, another boy, and a girl.

Harry walked up to them; the rest of the students present had stopped what they were doing to watch him approach the group.

"Think it's funny do you? Burning someone's possessions. How would you like it if someone burned everything you owned, Malfoy? Would you find it funny then?" Harry asked the group. "I'm guessing it was your idea, Malfoy, and I'm sure your two sidekicks helped. What about you?" Harry asked turning to the other boy that he didn't recognize. "Did you help with burning Ginny's things?"

"So what if I did? What you going to do about it?" the boy asked.

Harry ignored the boy's question. Instead he asked, "What's your name?"

"Nott." the boy answered snootily. 'Ah, another arrogant, spoiled, self-entitled brat son of a Death Eater'Harry thought.

Harry nodded. Turning to the only girl in the group he said, "And I assume you were the one to retrieve the trunk from the girls' dorms, your name is?" he asked.

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson. Yes, it was I who got the trunk from her dorm room." she answered with a smug look. The look didn't work quite right on her pug-like face; it looked like she really had to go to the bathroom more than anything else.

Harry nodded again then turned to the rest of the students. "Was anyone else involved with this; either helping to get the trunk or helping to burn the items in it?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "We didn't need anyone else's help, Potter. We were quite capable of destroying the little whore's things on our own." Malfoy said. He was obviously delighted with what he and his cronies had inflicted on another student. Harry was about to wipe that stupid smirk right off his face.

Harry turned back to the group responsible for destroying all of Ginny's things. He flicked his wrist, summoning his wand to his hand. Pointing his wand towards the group he muttered a spell. He then clearly said so everyone in the room could hear him, "Accio Malfoy's, Nott's, Crabb's, Goyle's, and Parkinson's things."

He could hear Malfoy laughing loudly so he turned to look at him.

"That's not going to work, Potter, you can't summon our belongings from here." Malfoy stated acting like he knew all and Harry was a pathetic first year.

He stopped laughing suddenly when everyone could hear crashing and banging coming from the stairs that lead to the dorm rooms. Then five trunks slid across the floor and landed in front of Harry. Harry tapped each trunk with his wand and the trunks opened. He then waved his wand over each trunk and the contents lifted out and hovered just above them. He then flicked his wand and all the hovering contents flew straight into the fire. Malfoy and the rest of his group screamed in protest, but none of them could move; Harry had frozen them all where they were standing earlier. They were forced to stand there and watch as everything they owned burned before their eyes.

"Now you know what it feels like to have your possessions burned, I would suggest from now on that you leave Ginny alone, all of you. Because if I find out that you have harmed her in any way or even spoke an ill word to her, you will spend the rest of the school year in the Hospital Wing. And I warn you all now," Harry said looking around the room, "if I hear that any of you boys have touched any girl in this house or in any other without their consent, I will remove your manhood and feed it to the acromantulas while you watch. Is that clear?" several scared boys nodded in affirmation, too afraid to see if Harry really would make promise on his threat.

"You won't get away with this, Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"I just have, and if I were you, Malfoy, I would stay out of my way. You're already walking a very thin line in my books." Harry replied.

He then turned around and made his way back to his room, waving his wand behind him, unfreezing the group as he went. He could hear them muttering loudly about how he was going to pay for what he'd done to them. Harry chuckled; he'd like to see them try.

Once he got to his room, he saw Ginny lying in her bed hugging Rama with one arm and scratching behind his ear with her free hand. Harry smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Rama's side. She looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and a little puffy where she'd been crying.

"Where have you been?" she asked, trying to wipe her eyes to hide the fact she'd been crying but to no avail.

"I just had some things to sort out." he answered. "I'm going to get ready for bed, get some sleep Ginny. Rama can stay with you tonight. It's Saturday tomorrow so we'll have plenty of time to replace all your things before classes start on Monday. We'll sort it out after breakfast, okay?"

"I don't have any money to replace anything, Harry." Ginny said sadly.

"Don't worry about it tonight; we'll sort everything out tomorrow. Get some sleep now." Harry said.

He stood up walked to his trunk and retrieved some pyjama bottoms and a toothbrush. He then made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom dressed only in his pyjama bottoms.

Ginny looked up from where she was laying. Her eyes roaming over his naked torso, blushing slightly as she did so. She couldn't believe how attractive he was; he had messy, black hair that somehow worked for him and only added to his attractiveness, beautiful green eyes that seems to glow with power, his nose was straight, and his lips were full and looked incredibly soft. 'He could kiss me with those lips!'Ginny thought. He wasn't overly tall, but he was not short either standing just under six-foot. And God he had a body to die for! Not overly muscular but nicely toned with a defined six-pack. His cheeky smile just finished the look.

Harry caught her looking and gave her a cheeky wink as he got into his bed which made her blush even more.

"Are you ready for the lights to be turned out?" He asked.

"Could you leave the one by my bed on, please?"

"Of course." Harry answered.

He waved his hand extinguishing every light but the one by Ginny's bed.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered two minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"What did Aurea mean earlier? When we were at dinner, after you said that we had met before and I said I had never met you, she told you I had a memory charm. What did she mean by that?" Ginny asked.

Sighing, Harry sat up and lit the light next to his bed before turning to look at Ginny. He had forgotten about the memory charm Aurea had mentioned.

"We have met before but you don't remember because you had a memory charm placed on you. Aurea is a legilimens, most snakes are, but Aurea is a master at Legilimency; there's no one that she can't read no matter how good at Occlumency they are. She detected the charm and told me about it."

"Why would someone put a memory charm on me? Who did it? Can it be removed? When did we meet?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"I'm not sure why they put it on you, although if I had to guess, I would say it was so you didn't remember meeting me. I don't know for sure who and I wouldn't know for sure unless I looked into your mind at the charm, but again if I had to guess I would say it was probably the headmaster. Yes it can be removed, and yes I could do it, but before you ask me to, please think about it. I don't know what memories the charm is binding; it might be things you don't want to remember and we met in your first year." Harry replied.

Ginny lay there in silence for a while then she whispered, "It was you wasn't it? It was you that saved me."

"Yes, it was me."

"Can you remove the charm for me, please? I promise you there's nothing that the charm has hidden that can be worse than the memories Tom left me." Ginny said

"What do you mean the memories Tom left you?" Harry asked confused to what she was talking about.

"When Tom possessed me, he left all his memories in my mind. Everything he'd done and everything he knew up until he made the diary when he was sixteen. That's the reason I've done so well in class." she replied.

"Does anybody know? Have you told anyone that you have all his memories?"

"No, my family had stopped talking to me the day I got sorted into Slytherin. They didn't even come to visit me in the Hospital Wing after you saved me. I've haven't received one letter from them in the four years I've been at school. I stopped sending letters home halfway through my first year when I didn't receive a reply to any of the ones I sent. When I'm at home, they pretend I'm not there, although my twin brothers will talk to me as long as no one else is around. I think my mum has forbidden my brothers to speak to me, she thinks I'll turn them dark. I don't trust the headmaster and Snape hates me; who was I supposed to tell? I don't have any friends except a girl called Luna, but she's in Ravenclaw." she said.

Harry was silent while he took in everything Ginny had just told him. "Harry, do you think these memories I have make me dark? I don't think I am but the things I know, the spells I know, it scares me sometimes. Do you think they make me dark?" she asked.

"No," Harry said immediately, "no, Ginny, it's just knowledge and knowledge doesn't make you dark. What you do with that knowledge defines who you are. If you don't use what you know to hurt innocent people, then no, you aren't dark."

"How can you be sure?" Ginny asked.

"Because Pura is still in the room." Harry answered. "Pura is a creature of the light she can't be around those who are dark. So there's no way you can be dark with all the time she's willing to spend in your company."

"Really? You're not just saying that to try to make me feel better?"

"Really, I promise I will never lie to you. I may not always be able to answer all your questions and there may be things I can't tell you, but I will never lie to you." Harry said.

"Thank you." Ginny said. She paused but Harry knew there was more she wanted to say. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I just realized that I have seen you do wandless magic several times tonight. I know that you have to be really powerful to do wandless magic. Also, some of the spells you used where higher than fifth year spells. Why are you really a year behind where you should be?" she asked.

"Because I don't want the headmaster to learn how much I know. So my godfather, uncle, and I decided that I would play a little dumb and drop down a year. I'm glad I did because it means we have all our classes together, although I don't think the headmaster believes that I'm not able to keep up with the work in sixth year. But it does help that I haven't taken my O.W.L's yet. He knows that I'm an able to handle myself in a duel so the only lesson he knows I will have no problems in is DADA. But for some reason he really wanted me at school this year so I think he just brought our story to get me here. Although, I think I messed up some of his plans when I asked the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin." he answered with a chuckle.

"How powerful are you?"

"More powerful than Dumbledore; I'm probably the most powerful wizard in Europe."

"Why can't I feel your power? I mean, when I'm around the headmaster I can feel his power, why can't I feel yours?" she asked.

"Because I mask my magical aura. It's not Dumbledore's power that you feel it's his magical aura. Dumbledore either can't or just doesn't mask his. I think he likes people to know how powerful he is. It's his way of intimidating people. I mask mine so people underestimate me. It's not just my aura that I mask either, I have some rare abilities that only my godfather, my uncle and I know about." he replied.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you let me put a guardian in your mind until you have learnt Occlumency, I will tell you about my abilities." Harry said.

"What's a guardian?"

"It's exactly that. A guardian will stop anyone getting into your mind and reading your thoughts and memories. That way, I will know that my secrets are safe and nobody will be able to extract them from your mind. As soon as you have learnt Occlumency and can keep me out of your mind, I'll remove the guardian." Harry said.

"Okay, could you remove the memory charm as well, please?" Ginny asked.

"If you are sure that's what you want?"

"I'm sure. I remember everything up until I fell unconscious so I'm guessing the only memories they blocked where the ones with you in them. Nothing that I will learn will be as bad as what I already know. I mean, what could be worse than knowing that you had a sixteen-year-old Voldemort controlling you?" Ginny said.

"You know Tom Riddle was Voldemort?"

"Yes, I know. And no, nobody told me. Like I said I have all his memories up until he made the diary. By that time he already had some loyal followers and he had them call him Lord Voldemort." She replied.

"Okay then, I'll remove the memory charm and put in a guardian." Harry said.

"Will the guardian mean that I won't be able to be possessed while it's there?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, no one will be able to enter your mind while it's there. Except for me as it's my guardian but I would never enter your mind without permission. The guardian will stop possession, Legilimency, and the Imperius curse." he answered.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." she said as she sat up on her bed.

Harry got up from his bed and made his way over to Ginny's. He sat down so that he was facing her with his legs crossed. Rama jumped off the bed and went to lie on the rug in front of the fire.

"Just keep eye contact with me. It shouldn't take very long." Harry told her.

Ginny looked into his eyes; chocolate-brown meeting emerald-green. All of a sudden, memories she didn't remember flooded her mind. As she watched them, missing moments of her first year fell into place. She remembered waking up, she remembered seeing Harry covered in blood with a wound on his arm, she remembered seeing the sixty foot basilisk, she remembered Fawkes healing Harry's arm, she remembered Harry collecting the Sword of Griffindor from the basilisk's mouth where it had been embedded, and the diary that had been destroyed. She remembered Harry leading her out of the chamber with Fawkes' help, she remembered him taking her to the headmaster's office, and explaining what had happened. She remembered asking where her parents were and being told that they had been informed, but hadn't been able to make it to the school. She remembered everything that had been missing.

She was only vaguely aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks. She then felt something change in her mind. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but safe and secure was how it made her feel. It was like she could feel a presence in her mind, but it wasn't influential or intrusive. It felt more like it was there to protect her; it was how she felt when Harry was near.

Harry then broke eye contact and Ginny blinked several times before she looked back up at him.

"You really did save me. You killed that snake and destroyed the diary; you nearly died and Fawkes healed you." she said.

"Yes." was all Harry said in reply.

"Thank you, I know it doesn't sound like enough, but thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Ginny said as she leaned forward and gently kissed Harry on the cheek. She was blushing brilliantly as she leaned back.

Harry smiled, gave her one of his cheeky winks and said, "You're welcome, Ginny."

"So my mind is protected now? Did you find out who put the memory charm there?" She asked.

"It is, and I did. It was the headmaster."

"Can you tell me about your abilities now?"

"Okay, well you know I'm powerful and that I can mask my magical aura. You also know I can do magic without a wand. What you don't know is that I can cast spells better, faster, and more powerful without a wand. I'm an animagus; in fact I have two forms. I'm a raven and a black shadow panther; I can also use my panther's abilities when I am in my human form. I'm a master at Occlumency and Legilimency, I'm an aura reader, I'm able to talk telepathically with animals; I have yet to meet an animal I can't communicate with. I can also speak a number of languages including French, Spanish, Merish, and Gobbledygook. I think that's about it" Harry finished.

"Wow," Ginny whispered in awe, "how do you know all that stuff?"

"Well, most of that are the abilities I was born with. The rest I was taught by very talented teachers. Maybe you can meet them one day but I can't tell you who they are for now." Harry said.

"Could you show me your panther?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't answer in words, but in the blink of an eye where Harry was sitting, now sat a massive black panther.

"You're beautiful." Ginny said, as she leaned forward leaned forward and stroked the panthers head. As she finished stroking the panther and leaned back, Harry was once more sitting on the bed.

"I think you're beautiful too." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Ginny blushed a brilliant red. But she ignored what he said. "I didn't think panthers were that big." she said instead.

Harry smiled as she dodged his comment. "Normal panthers aren't that big, but a shadow panther is a magical creature, and are bigger than a standard panther."

Ginny nodded. "So what are your panther's abilities? You said that you could use them when you're in your human form as well."

"Well, I can travel using the shadows, and when I'm in a shadow I'm invisible. No magic can detect me."

"And you can talk to animals?" Ginny asked.

"I can." Harry replied. He then looked at Rama for a few seconds before turning back to Ginny.

Rama stood up from where he had been laying and walked to Ginny's bed, jumped up, and licked her face before lying down next to her. Ginny giggled as she laid back down and snuggled into the wolf. She gave a yawn and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Get some sleep now, Ginny. We will talk more tomorrow, goodnight." Harry said as he got off her bed and moved towards his own.

"Night, Harry." Ginny mumbled sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Here is chapter 3. let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER THREE

Ginny awoke to the sound of voices, she wasn't sure where she was at first. But then the events of the previous evening came back to her and she remembered she was in Harry Potters room, that she would be sharing with him. She then felt a weight on her side and feet. She looked down to see Rama asleep at her side and Aurea asleep over her feet.

Groggily she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eye's, looking around to see where the voices were coming from. Harry had told her nobody could get into the room and she didn't think he would let anyone in while she was still asleep. It was then that she spotted Harry sitting on the sofa in front of the fire talking to a couple in a portrait. He was already dressed and his hair was still damp from his shower.

"Harry?" She mumbled.

"Oh Ginny, your awake. Come over here and meet my parents." Harry said.

Getting up from the bed she stumbled over to the sofa and took a seat next to Harry. "Hello Mr and Mrs Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello to you to dear. It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Lily and this is James" The painting of Mrs Potter said pointing to the man in the portrait. "How are you feeling today dear?" She asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I feel a bit numb at the moment. We have to go down to breakfast soon and I only have the clothes I was wearing yesterday." Ginny replied.

"Harry dear, I'm sure Dora has something Ginny could borrow until you go shopping later. Why don't you call Tilly and ask her to see if Dora has anything suitable. She has clothes in so many different sizes for when she is undercover, she is bound to have something that will fit Ginny." Lily said.

Harry nodded and called Tilly. With a soft pop, the elf appeared. "Master Harry sir. What can Tilly be doing for you today?" She asked.

"Tilly could you please ask Dora if she has a set of clothes Ginny could borrow for today? We will be going shopping later but Ginny has nothing to ware before we go." He said.

"Of course Master Harry. Please stand up Miss Ginny so I can be telling Miss Dora what sizes you be needing." Tilly said.

Ginny stood from the sofa with a slight blush. The house elf looked at Ginny gave a nod and said "Tilly be back in just a moment Master Harry." She then disappeared with another pop.

"So Harry, sorted into Slytherin? You know that your uncles are probably arguing in their portrait driving your aunts nuts. Merlin I'm glad you brought us here. I can't wait until you tell Padfoot and Moony." James said.

"They will be fine I already told them I might ask the hat to put me in Slytherin. They told me to do what ever I thought was best. And I'll be bringing that portrait here as well when they have had time to stop arguing." Harry said.

"You know Padfoot and Moony? The infamous marauders? My twin brothers found their map a couple of years ago. I think they gave it to Ron when they finished school. Do you know Prongs and Wormtail as well?" Ginny asked.

"Padfoot is my godfather Sirius Black, Moony is my honorary uncle Remus Lupin, Prongs is my dad, and Wormtail was their friend Peter Pettigrew. But we don't talk about him. It was him that betrayed my parents and was one of the people responsible for their deaths." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone." Ginny said looking down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap.

"It not a problem dear you didn't know. Don't worry about it." Lily said.

Just then Tilly popped back into the room. "Come Miss Ginny, I be having some clothes for you. We's get you to put them on now and I be doing altering if they be needing it." She said as she took hold of Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

Harry chuckled as Ginny was dragged away by the house elf. He turned back to continue talking to his parents while Ginny was getting ready for the day. He had told them why she was in his room as that had been the first question they had asked. He had told them about how her family had treated her, just because of what house she had been sorted into. He had also told them about what had happened to her last year, and about all her things being burned the night before.

They where just discussing quidditch, well James was trying to convince Harry to try out for his house team and Harry was having none of it. When the bathroom door opened and Ginny came back into the room. Her hair in a ponytail. 'Tilly must of pick up a brush for her from home' Harry thought. She was wearing black combat trousers that hung on her hips and a light blue blouse.

"You look great Ginny. I knew Dora would have something. You should see her closet at home I swear she has more clothes than the average clothes shop." Harry said.

"You look lovely dear." Said Lily as James nodded next to her.

"Thank you." Said Ginny her blush making an appearance again.

"So want to go and get some breakfast?" Harry asked.

At Ginny's nod he turned to his parents portrait. "See you after breakfast mum, dad." He then turned to the little elf. "Tilly could you let Sirius know I will be contacting him after breakfast. Could you also ask Dora to keep her day free we're going to need her. Just mention we are going shopping and she'll be bouncing off the walls."

"Of course Master Harry. Tilly be telling thems right now." She then disappeared.

"Come on then Ginny let's get something to eat." Harry said as we walked towards the bedroom door. Ginny and Rama following.

They entered the hall and took seats together at their house table with Rama laying behind them. Just as they were finishing, Professor Snape walked up to them and handed Ginny a letter. "I have been asked by the headmaster to give you this" He said.

Ginny opened the letter to read it as another piece of parchment dropped out and landed on the table. Her hands started shaking as she got further down the letter. By the end of it she had tears running down her face and was sobbing. Once she was done she dropped the letter onto the table. "I have been asked to collect your wand." Professor Snape said.

Without a word, still sobbing and hands shaking Ginny reached into the pocket of her trousers, removed her wand and handed it to the Professor. Who for once didn't have a sneer on his face.

Harry looked between Ginny and the professor before gathering the sobbing girl into his arms, as the professor walked back to the head table. He then picked up the letter that she had dropped onto the table, still holding Ginny close to him as she cried he read it.

_Ginevra,_

_It was brought to our attention that you have been engaging in sexual intercourse from the age of 14. We have also been informed that this was in exchange for money. I as your father have in the past tried to convince your mother not to have you disowned from the family. But after the events that have recently been brought to our attention, including what I have already mentioned and the fact that your new friend Mr Potter put your brother in the hospital wing last night on your behalf. I have no choice but to officially disown you from the family. Any personal items that have been left in your old room will be sold to cover costs incurred. Please find enclosed the official papers signed by ministry personnel of your official disowning from the Weasley family. On your mothers request your middle name has also been removed. Legally you are currently known as Ginevra. You are also asked to return your grandmothers wand._

_Arthur Weasley _

_Head of the Weasley house_

Harry then picked up the other piece of parchment that was indeed official papers confirming Ginny had been disowned from her family. He looked up at to see the entire hall looking at them. All of them having seen Ginny crying and handing her wand over to her head of house.

"Come on Ginny, Let's get you back to our room. I need to contact Sirius." He said.

Ginny didn't answer. But she did stand up as did Rama. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and Ginny tucked herself into his side, with Rama walking just in front of them they made their way back to their room.

"What am I going to do Harry?" Ginny asked once they were in their room and seated on the sofa. "I now have no family. No possessions. No home. And the only name I have is Ginevra."

Harry pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair with one had while the other rubbed her back. "I'm going to sort it out. I promise. Trust me." He replied.

"What happened son?" James asked from his portrait.

"Ginny just received a letter and ministry papers declaring she has been disowned from her family. They have also taken her wand as it was her grandmothers." Harry said quietly. "I need to contact Sirius."

"Are you going to suggest what I think you are going to suggest?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged. "He has always said he wanted a daughter."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked lifting her head from Harry's chest.

"I mean I'm going to ask Sirius to adopt you. You would become a Black. You could also pick a middle name if you want one." Harry replied.

"Harry you can't ask him to do that! He doesn't even know me. Why would your godfather want to adopt me? Someone he doesn't know and has been disowned from her own family."

"Sirius was disowned by his mother. Although his father never officially disowned him. And he would adopt you because he has always wanted a daughter and he trusts my judgement. He knows I would never ask him to adopt someone who was unworthy of his name, love and money." Harry replied.

"I can't ask you to do this Harry."

"Your not asking me to do it." Harry said as he let go of Ginny and stood up making his way over to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder threw it into the fire kneeling down he called for Sirius sticking his head into the flames. After a few minuets he pulled his head out and stood up. "He's going to come through."

Seconds later Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace and started dusting himself off. He was about the same height as Harry and well toned, he had shoulder length black hair that fell into his grey eyes with a casual elegance. For an older man he was actually very good looking. "All right pup. What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Sirius, you know you've always said you wanted a daughter? Well I found you one." Harry declared with a smile.

"Well that's great! Where is she?" Sirius asked looking around spotting Ginny on the sofa. "Tell me its this young lady here. She's quite beautiful I would definitely not mind telling people she was my daughter." He said with a grin.

"Sirius this is Ginny, until very recently a member of the Weasley family. Ginny this is my godfather Sirius Orion Black." Harry introduced.

"Ginny, it's a pleasure, I'm Sirius Harry's godfather. Although Remus is really the father figure, as I have been told on many occasions that I am somewhat of a man child. Once the black sheep of the Black family, though I now hold the title of Lord and Head of the Black family. At your service. And willing to have you as a daughter." Sirius chuckled as he finished holding his hand out.

Ginny shook his hand. "Ginevra formally Ginevra Molly Weasley although I prefer Ginny. Outcast and disowned from my family for being a snake, opening the chamber of secrets, and apparently selling my body at the age of fourteen. Homeless, familyless and not a possession to my name." Ginny stated.

"Opening the chamber of secrets?" Sirius asked turning to look at Harry. Who was blushing.

"Yes its her." Harry said.

"What's me?" Ginny asked.

"Oh have I got something to tell you." Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Sirius." Harry hissed.

Ignoring Harry, Sirius continued. "Oh Harry here has been talking about the cute little redhead, he rescued from the chamber since the moment we got home that day. Always asking if I could find out who she was. He went on and on about wanting to write to her and find out how she was. Of course no matter how many times I asked Dumbledore he would never give me your name. After Harry found out he was coming to Hogwarts, all he could talk about was if he would be able to find out who the cute redhead was."

Ginny looked towards Harry who was bright red in the face. "You wanted to find out who I was so you could ask if I was OK? Harry that was so sweet of you. And then you find me and I had no memory that it was you that had saved me."

Harry just nodded not meeting her eyes. Causing Sirius to chuckle again.

"Hang on." Said Sirius. "What do you mean, you had no memory that it was him that saved you?"

"Dumbledore put a memory charm on her. She had no memory of being saved or who had saved her. Don't worry I removed it last night." Harry said.

"That man has got a lot to answer for. No wonder he wouldn't tell me what the girls name was." Said Sirius.

Harry could only nod in agreement.

"Right." Sirius said clapping his hands together. "Now that I have embarrassed my godson and we have worked out that little mystery down to business. Harry could you ask Pura to give me a life just outside the school gates? Then I will head up to the headmaster's office and get the two of you leave for the weekend. we will then go to the Ministry get Ginny here adopted, show her around the Black family home and Potter manor so she can pick her rooms. Then we will collect Remus and Dora and we can all go shopping."

"Wait! What?" Ginny asked. "Just like that? You've known me two minuets, you know nothing about me and you're arranging my adoption. And for me to pick out bedrooms and go shopping?"

"Where did Rama sleep last night?" Sirius asked.

Ginny looked at Sirius as if he just grown another head. She then looked at Harry who was grinning. When she looked at Lily and James' portrait they were both smiling. "What? What does it matter where Rama slept?" She asked.

"Just tell me." Sirius said.

"He slept on my bed. I was upset last night and he kept me company." Ginny replied.

Sirius nodded. "That's good enough for me. Rama has never let anyone touch him except Harry, myself, Remus and Dora and he has never slept on anyone's bed but Harry's. If Rama stayed with you last night that is good enough evidence for me that you my dear girl, are going to fit into our family just fine."

Ginny fell onto the sofa tears running down her cheeks. She had never cried as much as she had in the last twenty-four hours. Harry walked over to her kneeling down in front of her and putting his hands on her knees. "Ginny?" He asked.

"I don't understand Harry. My family who had known and loved me for eleven years stopped talking to me over night because I was sorted into the house of snakes. Then disowned me because my brother must have written to them twisting what had happened to me last year. Yet your godfather who has just met me wants to adopt me because a wolf slept on my bed." Ginny said through her tears.

Harry gave a sad chuckle. "I'll admit we're not your normal type of family. But what do you think? Would you like to become apart of our messed up little family?"

"I don't want Sirius to think that he has to do this. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Ginny said.

"Ginny my dear." Sirius said. "I have always wanted a daughter. I can't have children. And I would be happy to adopt you. You would not be a burden and I do not feel like I have to do this, I want to do this. And I honestly think you will fit in perfectly with the family. Why don't you tell Ginny here a bit about the family Harry? Then she can decide what she wants to do."

Harry nodded. "Well where to start" He chuckled. "Well you've met my parents. You have also now met my godfather who is indeed a bit of a man-child. Then there is Remus who is the father figure of the family. His girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks, never call her that by the way. We all call her Dora, she's like the big sister I never had. Over the holidays you will probably also meet Nana and Grandpa Flamel. I met Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle when I was seven. They have been Nana and Grandpa ever since. They did most of my schooling and training before I came to Hogwarts. Like I told you last night I had very talented teachers. I am also a direct descendent of Godric Griffindor. But what people don't know is that Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were bothers and sisters and are the grandchildren of Merlin. They changed their names for their own protection. I have a portrait that contains all four of them. So we call them Aunt and Uncle."

"You call the Flamel's Nana and Grandpa?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Yep. They are really great. Nana is strict but she is exactly what a Nana should be. You just can't help but want to hug her." Said Harry with a chuckle. "Grandpa is a bit of a push over and he is totally under the thumb. Whatever Nana says goes."

"How can you be so close to them, yet Dumbledore know so little about you? I thought Nicolas and Dumbledore were really good friends." Ginny asked.

"No they were never good friends." Said Sirius. "They worked together once. But they wasn't close although they did use to stay in contact. But the Flame's never mentioned they knew Harry. Anyway a couple of years ago we all went on holiday and the Flamel's came with us. Dumbledore found out that they were going away and suggested that Nicolas let Dumbledore look after the philosopher's stone. He was going to keep it here at the school. Of all the crazy ideas. When Nicolas refused the idea they got into a huge argument. The Flamel's haven't spoken to him since."

"I've read about the philosopher's stone. Why would Dumbledore want to keep it in a school. Every dark witch or wizard would come after it." Said Ginny.

"That my dear girl is exactly why Nicolas refused." Said Sirius.

"So what do you think Ginny? Fancy joining our mish mash family?" Harry asked getting back on track of what they were meant to be discussing.

"I would be honoured to join your family Sirius if your sure about adopting me." Ginny said. The faintest smile on her lips.

"Great well I'm going to go and see the headmaster. While I'm gone maybe you could pick out a middle name. Harry it might also be an idea for you to be in the common room, as nobody can get in here." Sirius said.

Harry nodded and called Pura over asking her to take Sirius to the school gates. Pura left with Sirius in a flash of flames only to return moments later alone. Harry turned to Ginny. "So, what middle name do you want?"

"I don't know." Ginny answered. Biting her lower lip and furrowing her brow.

"Umm." Lily said from her portrait. The two teens turned to look at her. "Please don't feel like you have to. But I never had a daughter and if you would like I would be honoured if you would use my name as your middle one." She said not meeting the teens eyes.

"Really?" Asked Ginny. "You would let me use your name? So my name would be Ginevra Lily Black?"

"I would really like that but please don't feel like you have to." Lily answered as James put his arm around her.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, what about you Harry? How do you feel about it?" James asked.

"I think it's a lovely idea, if Ginny wants to that is." Harry said looking at Ginny with a smile.

"I think I would like that very much. Thank you Lily." Ginny replied.

"No. Thank you dear." Lily smiled.

"OK. Well that's that sorted. We should get down to the common room so that who ever comes to get us will be able to find us." Harry said.

The two teens and Rama left their room to wait for someone to collect them. They had been sitting in the common room for about forty minuets when Professor Snape came in and told them they were to go to the headmaster's office. Standing up the two teens followed their head of house. They made their way to the headmaster's office with Rama walking next to Harry. Once they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance Professor Snape gave the password and motioned for them to go up.

Once inside the office Professor Snape addressed the headmaster. "I will be leaving now headmaster. I have papers to grade."

"Of course Severus thank you." Dumbledore replied.

After a curt nod the Slytherin head of house left the office. "Now as you can see Lord Black is here. He has asked me to give the two of you a leave of absence for the weekend to attend to family business. Now this is not something that is normally allowed, but I am aware of the events that happened this morning. Lord Black has informed me that he intends to take you Ginevra to the Ministry of Magic to adopt you as his daughter. Are you happy for this to happen Ginevra?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes Sir, I am." Ginny answered, as Sirius beamed at her.

"Are you sure about that Ginevra? You was only disowned from the family this morning. What will happen if you father changes his mind? Are you sure that there isn't another member of your family an aunt or uncle that would be willing to adopt you?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is what I want Sir. If my father changes his mind it will be too late. My family has barely spoken to me for the last four years Sir. I have no family that would be willing to adopt me. I am very grateful to Lord Black for offering to let me be apart of his family." Ginny replied.

"Very well if you are sure, then there is nothing I can do. I will grant you a leave of absence, but I must ask that you are back in time for dinner tomorrow evening." Dumbledore said.

"Right." Sirius said cheerfully. "We will use the headmaster's floo to get to the Ministry where we can sort out the adoption. We will decide what to do after that."

"Um, Sirius if you take Ginny via the floo, I'll call Pura to take me and Rama and met you there. Rama refuses to go through the floo network." Harry chuckled.

"OK pup. Wait until me and Ginny have left and we will met you there." Sirius replied.

With that Sirius and Ginny made their way to the Ministry of Magic via floo and Harry called Pura to take him and Rama. Once there Pura flamed back to Harry's room at Hogwarts and the rest of the group made their way through the Ministry to get Ginny's adoption papers sorted.

"So Ginny, did you manage to pick a middle name?" Sirius asked.

Ginny blushed, but held her head high and said "Lily said that I could use her name. So my name will be Ginevra Lily Black."

"Wonderful. I like it. It suits you." Sirius nodded.

Nearly two hours later Harry with Rama at his side, Sirius and Ginny holding her adoption papers signed by the Minister himself, stating she was now Ginevra Lily Black the daughter of Lord Sirius Orion Black, left the Ministry heading out onto the main street.

"Right well, I thought that first we would go to Potter manor and show Ginny around there, she can also pick out a room. Then I thought we would go to the Black family home and let her pick out a room there and have a look around. Then I thought we could make a flying visit to your Nana's and Grandpa's with Remus and Dora, where you will probably be given a room that the Flamel's house elves will decorate for you. They will probably also join us for our shopping trip. Then we visit Gringotts and go shopping. I think we will have lunch with Nana and Grandpa and have dinner out somewhere." Sirius said.

"Um, why do I need a bedroom at all these houses?" Ginny asked.

"Oh well you see Sirius and I live at Potter manor which is in Wales Nobody but the family knows where it is. Remus use to live there with us as well, but when he and Dora started dating they moved into the Black family home which is in London This is the address the headmaster has for me, and where he believes I live. We spend half of all holidays with them so it makes sense for us to have a room there. We also spend some of the holidays with Nana and Grandpa they live on the cost in Devon, so we have rooms there as well." Answered Harry.

"Oh, OK." Said Ginny. "Um Sirius? What do I call you now?"

"Well you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. Sirius, Padfoot, Dad, Old Man is a favourite of Harry's. What ever you like I'm fine with." Sirius replied.

"Um I know you will probably think this is silly and I sound like a little girl, but would you mind if I called you Dad? It's OK if you would rather I didn't. It's just that I don't feel like I've had a Dad for the last four years. I was told to call my Father Sir, after I was sorted my first year. I'd really like to have a Dad again." Ginny said, her cheeks a flaming red and her eyes directed at the floor.

Sirius knelt in front of her and with a finger lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "I would be very honoured if you called me Dad." He said drawing the young girl into a hug.

Harry watched them with a sad smile, stroking Rama's head as the wolf sat at his side. Harry might not have had his parents growing up but he still had a family that loved him. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Ginny these last four years being with a family that disliked her. Add to that everything else that has happened to her in that time. He couldn't understand how she had coped. He was sure he wouldn't have been able to.

"Right." Said Sirius standing up and draping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Potter manor first then. Here Ginny read this." He handed her a piece of parchment with three address on it. "Potter manor, the Black family house and the Flamel's villa are all under the fidelius charm. Each secret keeper has written the address on there and once you are done reading it I will burn it."

Ginny read the three address and nodded to show that she remembered them. Sirius then burned the parchment and looked at Harry. "If you apparate with Rama, I'll take Ginny." He said.

"Wait! Harry you can apparate?" Ginny asked.

"Um, yeah. I got my licence this past summer." Harry replied.

"But I thought you had to be seventeen to do the test?"

"Yes well normally you do, but I had an agreement with the Minister. I also have a waiver so that the restriction on the use of magic outside of school for under aged witches and wizards don't apply to me either. Not that I really need it as wandless magic can't be traced. But it was better to have it just in case. Don't worry once you have been trained enough I'll make sure you get your licence and a waiver as well." Harry said.

"OK now let's get home. We got lots to do today and it's already nearly lunch time. I'll floo the Flamel's from Potter manor and let them know we will be coming over for lunch. I'll also floo Remus and Dora while you Harry, show Ginny around." Sirius said.

Sirius with his arm still around Ginny's shoulders, pulled her close, spun on the spot and disappeared with a faint crack. Harry held onto Rama and disappeared with an almost silent crack. Everyone landing outside a large manor that belonged to the Potter family.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

After looking around the manor that had 2 sitting rooms, 2 dinning rooms, a ball room, a huge library, a duelling room, a kitchen, staff quarters for the six house elves that lived and worked there, a study, a drawing-room, 10 bedrooms with en suits, 6 bathrooms (2 on each of the 3 floors), and a massive potions lab, stocked with all the potion ingredients you could ever need. Including some that were very rare. It took up the whole basement.

They looked around the grounds where there were large gardens, a vast woodland area, quidditch pitch, green houses and a large lake. After that they went back into the manor and up to Harry's room to wait for Sirius.

Once in the room Harry closed the door and looked at Ginny who was looking around the room.

It was a large room. The second biggest in the house. There was a super king sized bed made of cherry wood, Which had a bedside unit on each side of it, a desk made of the same wood as the bed. And a unit that held a television, Blu-ray player and a stereo. The cabinet on the right side of the unit was stacked with DVD's and Blu-rays. In the cabinet on the left side was stacks of CD's. There was also a walk in closet for all his clothes and shoes. The walls where a silvery grey, with posters of quidditch teams, and magical creatures on 3 of them. On the fourth wall there was a huge bookshelf, that was almost full with books. The bed had dark red covers with a fluffy red and silver blanket folded at the bottom. There was a big dark red fluffy rug on the floor.

On the bed side units where framed photo's of Harry's parents, one of them on their wedding day, and one of them holding Harry on his first birthday. There was also a picture of them with Sirius and his uncle Remus. Then there was a picture of Harry with his uncle and godfather where Harry was holding Rama as a pup. Then there was a picture of Harry, Sirius, Remus and Dora. Lastly there was a picture of Harry smiling, with Aurea wrapped around him, Rama laying at his feet, Hedwig on his shoulder and Pura on his arm.

"This room is amazing Harry." Ginny said.

"Thanks. Lets go and find a room for you. All the rooms on this floor have walk in closets and your going to need it after we've been shopping with Nana and Dora." Harry replied.

The teens left Harry's room and walked two doors up the hall. "This room is empty. It's nearly as big as mine." Harry said. "That's Sirius' room there." He pointed to the room they had just passed on the opposite side of the hall to Harry's. "And that is Remus' and Dora's room." He pointed to the door behind them on the same side of the hall as Harry's room. He then opened the door to the empty room and motioned for Ginny to enter as he followed her in.

Harry was right it was nearly as big as his room. "It's empty at the moment, but when we go shopping you can pick what furniture you want to go in here." Harry said.

Ginny nodded as she looked around the room whilst walking towards the window, from which had a beautiful view of the lake and gardens. "I really love this view. Do you think it would be OK for me to have this room?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be fine." Said Harry.

"Harry! Ginny! Come on we gotta go." They heard Sirius shouting from downstairs.

The teens with Rama following ran down the stairs and met Sirius in the sitting room. "Ginny did you pick a room?" Sirius asked.

"I did, can I have the one that is empty down the hall from Harry's please?" She asked.

"Of course, that will be fine. Now we still have loads to do so we need to get going. We are going to Remus' now so that Ginny can have a look around and pick a room. Ginny if I was you I'd go for the one opposite Harry's. Then we're going over to the Flamel's for lunch. During lunch Ginny if you let Remus know what colours you want your walls, carpet, rug and furniture for each room he and your grandpa will get all that for you. While they are doing that me, you and Harry will go to Gringotts and get you a vault sorted out. Then you, Harry, Dora and Nana are going to kit you out with clothes and shoes both muggle and wizarding. While I will be getting you a new trunk and your school things. Are there any particular subjects you are interested in so I can get books on them?" Sirius said in a rush.

"Um, I like charms and transfiguration. I would also like to become an animagus like Harry." Said Ginny.

"Right well that's somewhere for me to start. OK so after we are all done we will meet up at Florean Fortescues for ice cream, before we get you a new wand and then I think we will pop into Magical Menagerie and get you a familiar." Sirius finished with a clap of his hands.

Sirius and the teens then made their way to the Black family home where they were met by Remus and Dora in the kitchen. Remus was tall and slim. He had light brown hair that was flecked with grey and brownish gold eyes. Dora was short and curvey, she had a heart shaped face and dark blue eyes. She also had short spiky pink hair.

"Watcha guys." Said Dora.

"Remus, Dora I would like you to met my daughter Ginevra Lily black. Ginny for short." Said Sirius proudly.

"Hello Ginny, its lovely to meet you." Said Remus shaking the young girls hand.

"Watcha Ginny. Hope you like shopping coz its one of my favourite hobbies. I know some great shops and we have unlimited amounts of money." Dora said giving Ginny a welcome hug.

"Um. I don't know I've never been clothes shopping before." Said Ginny.

"Well we are going to have a blast." Dora replied.

"How did you get your hair pink? did you use a spell or a potion?" Ginny asked.

"No. I'm a metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will." Dora replied.

"OK Harry quickly show Ginny around and let her pick a room. Then we need to get going Nana's got lunch ready." Sirius said.

It didn't take the teens very long and they where back Ginny had indeed chosen the room opposite Harry's. The group then made their way to the Flamel's villa in Devon.

"Harry!" Perenelle shouted, as she made her way as quick as she could and scooped Harry up in a hug.

"Hey Nana." Said Harry returning the hug.

The Flamel's definitely did not look over six-hundred years old. They were both quiet tall, with grey hair and blue eyes that held centuries of knowledge.

As Perenelle let Harry go she greeted each of the adults, before turning to Ginny. "Well who do we have here?" She asked as Nicolas finally joined them.

"Perenelle, Nicolas let me introduce my daughter who as of this morning became Ginevra Lily Black, Ginny for short." Said Sirius.

"You always said you wanted a daughter." Chuckled Nicolas. "It's lovely to meet you dear."

"Thank you Sir, its nice to meet you too." Ginny replied.

"Tosh we'll have none of that Sir business. You can call us Nana and Grandpa as Harry does. Now come here and give me a hug. My you're a pretty thing." Said Perenelle, as she pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Come, let's go in. Lunch is ready and I hear we have shopping to do." Said Nicolas.

The large group made their way through the villa and into the kitchen. "I will set your room up next door to Harry's dear, What colours do you like?" Perenelle was asking Ginny as the walked.

"Um. Green and grey." Said Ginny. As everyone sat down at the kitchen table, where a large lunch was waiting for them.

"OK, I can work with that. I'll get the house elves to set your room up for you. It will be ready well before you visit for Christmas" Perenelle said.

"Thank you Nana." Replied Ginny.

Everyone then got stuck into lunch with the adults talking among themselves.

"You OK Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm good. It's all just a little overwhelming you know? This morning I was disowned and by lunchtime, I have a new Dad, an uncle, a big sister, a Nana and a Grandpa. And they have all just welcomed and accepted me like they have known me all my life." Said Ginny.

"It must be a lot to take in." Harry agreed, feeding Rama a piece of meat from one of the plates.

"Harry! Do not feed that wolf at the dinner table. Now go and wash your hands." Perenelle scolded.

"Sorry Nana." Harry said a little pink cheeked as he got up to wash his hands. He could hear Ginny trying to muffle a giggle and failing.

"So Ginny do you know what colours you want in your rooms?" Remus asked.

"Could I have grey walls and carpets, with a dark green rug and bedding and black furniture please?"

"OK which room is that for?"

"Oh could I have the same in both rooms please?" Ginny asked.

"If that's what you want that's fine. It makes it a little easier actually. This way I just have to get two of everything." Said Remus.

As Harry sat back at the table Perenelle spoke to him. "Harry, did you get your own room at school?"

"Yes Nana."

"Have you warded it dear?"

"Yeah I did it last night."

"OK when are you going back to school?" Perenelle asked.

"We have to be back by dinner time tomorrow." Harry replied.

"OK. We will send Apollo to you around 8pm tomorrow."

"Really?" Harry asked sounding excited.

"Yes, well can't have my grandson with his own phoenix and not my granddaughter now can I?" Perenelle asked.

Harry just continued to smile at his Nana. "Um. Harry what was that about?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh. Ginny this is going to be great. Apollo his Nana and Grandpa's royal phoenix. Nana is going to send him to school tomorrow night. Apollo and Pura already know each other and very close but we have stopped them from mating because we had no one we trusted for the baby to bond to. But now it can bond to you." Harry answered.

"How is a phoenix born?" Ginny asked.

"Well Pura and Apollo will make a nest together. Then Pura will cry on to the nest and then burn. She will then cry into the ashes. Then Apollo will cry into the ashes and then he will burn as well. Once his flames have died down there should be three young phoenix. I bet the baby will be really stunning. Pura is a rare colour being white and gold. Apollo is blue and red." Harry explained.

"Your going to let the baby phoenix bond with me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear, that way your grandpa and I know you will always have a way out of danger. You see a royal phoenix cannot be stopped by any known magic or ward." Perenelle said.

"Really? Thank you so much." Ginny gushed.

"OK guys. We gotta make a move." Said Dora.

With that everyone stood up and got ready to leave. Perenelle and Nicolas changed their appearance so they wouldn't be recognised. Then Remus and Nicolas left together to get bedroom furniture. While the rest of the group made their way to Gringotts.

After an hour in Gringotts where Ginny had her own vault set up for her personal use, as well as being added to the Black family vaults. Although she wouldn't have access to them until she was seventeen. Sirius had also updated his will to include Ginny. Although Harry still remained his heir as only a male could take the title. The group split up again. Sirius and Rama (who couldn't go into muggle London) went off to get Ginny's school things and Dora, Perenelle and the two teens went clothes shopping in muggle London.

Dora acted like Christmas had come early dragging Ginny round all the shops and making her try on nearly everything they stocked in her size. After three hours and countless amounts of shops Dora finally deemed Ginny kitted out with muggle clothes and shoes. They had got three of almost everything so that she could have a set with her and a set left at each the Potter manor and the Black family home.

Next They went back to Diagon Alley and into Madame Malkin's to get Ginny her robes. They purchased causal robes for everyday use, school robes, and a couple of dress robes. Harry was glad they didn't spend as much time getting the robes as they did shopping for muggle clothes. But he thought it was nice to see Ginny smiling. After they finished they made their way to Florean Fortescues to get ice cream and wait for the men.

It wasn't long before Sirius joined them telling them that he had sent all the purchases home and Ginny could sort everything out from there. Soon after Remus and Nicolas also joined them. Remus informing them he had also sent their purchases home, making sure one of each went to the two homes, where they could be set up later tonight.

Once the group had finished eating their ice cream and Rama had stopped sulking about being away from Harry for nearly four hours, the group made their way to Ollivander's to get Ginny a wand. Half hour later Ginny had her very own wand that was eight and a half inches long, made of maple wood and had a unicorns tail hair for the core. The group then made their way to the Magical Menagerie to get Ginny a familiar.

On the way to the shop Harry asked "So do you know what sort of animal you won't?"

"No. I don't need an owl as I can send my letters home with yours. I was thinking about a cat, but I don't think that's a good idea with Rama and Aurea. So I'm not sure. Maybe I'll get a little snake." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I think that's a great idea. Especially as you can talk to it. And if you get one that is small enough you can keep it with you all the time." Said Harry.

"That's actually a good idea. You know the more I think about the better a snake is sounding." Ginny said.

As they entered the shop everyone split up. Harry and Ginny with Rama went in search of the snakes. After looking at all the available snakes Ginny decided on a young dark blue tree snake. It was currently only about a foot and a half long, but it shouldn't get much bigger than four-foot. Ginny waited by the snakes tank while Harry and Rama went to find Sirius.

"Found what you want pup?" Sirius asked.

Ginny nodded and pointed to the snake she had picked out. "Can I have that blue one please?" She asked.

"If that's what you want, wait here I'll just go see if I can find an assistant." Sirius said as he walked off to find someone who could help them.

"What you gonna call it?" Harry asked.

"Do you think your uncle would mind if I called it Sal? You know after Salazar Slytherin." She asked.

Harry chuckled. "I think he would love it."

Ginny smiled lighting up her whole face. "Good. Then that's what I'm going to call it Sal. I just hope it's a boy." She giggled.

"You could try asking he or she should be able to hear you through the glass. You should also be able to hear the reply." Harry said.

"You want me to speak to it in a shop full of people?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Its not like anyone would hear you it's so noisy in here. Here I'll ask it if its male or female."

Harry moved closer to the glass tank and Ginny heard him asking if the snake was male or female after they both heard the snake reply that it was indeed a male Harry told him that Ginny would be purchasing him that she was able to speak the snake language and that she had named him Sal. To which they were happy to hear that the snake accepted the name.

Just then Sirius came back with a sales assistant and Dora. "Oh not you too." Dora said.

"Which one you after lass?" The assistant asked.

"The blue tree snake please." Ginny replied.

The assistant got the snake out of the tank and the group walked towards the counter, where they could pay for their purchase. "Do you want a box or something to put him in?" The assistant asked.

"No thank you. I'm going to carry him." Ginny said.

Sirius then paid the assistant and accepted the snake from him, before turning to hand it to Ginny who gratefully took the snake and wrapped it around her left wrist. "Thank you Dad." She said giving Sirius a big hug.

"You are very welcome pup." Sirius said looking like all his birthdays had come at once.

Harry smiled. It was nice seeing his godfather look so happy. Harry knew that Sirius had always dreamed of having a daughter and although he joked about it, Harry knew that Sirius was devastated when he found out he wouldn't be able to have children. With how hard the last four years had been for Ginny, Harry was sure that Sirius and Ginny would be good for each other.

As they left the shop they noticed that the Alley was starting to close. Most of the shops already had their doors closed and their lights out. As they neared the Leaky Cauldron Ginny heard her name being called. Looking behind her where the voices were coming from she saw Fred and George her twin brothers. The group stopped just outside the pub as the twins caught up with them.

"Ginny what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in school." One of them asked.

"I have permission from the headmaster to be out of school for the weekend to sort out some family issues." Ginny answered. Trying to hold in her tears. Out of all her brothers it had been the twins that had made an effort to talk and joke with her when nobody was around.

"What family issues?" Both twins asked at the same time.

"You mean you don't know?" Ginny asked.

"Know what?" Again they asked in unison.

"I received a letter this morning along with a Ministry signed form officially disowning from the family. I am no longer a Weasley. Mum also had my middle name removed and asked for her mothers wand to be returned." Ginny said.

The twins just stood there shaking their heads. "No. There must be a mistake. Dad wouldn't have disowned you." Fred said.

"Well he did. We went to the Ministry this morning and they confirmed it. Sirius here is Harry's godfather. He adopted me as his daughter. My name is now Ginevra Lily Black. I don't really want to talk about why I was disowned here, lets just say Ron and I had words last night and Harry landed up knocking him out. He then wrote home twisting certain events that had happened and this morning I was disowned. I can't talk now but maybe you could write me if you want?" Ginny said.

"Of course we will write you. I can't believe that all this has happened and neither mum nor dad thought to tell us." Said George.

"Yeah. Don't worry Gin-Gin your always be our baby sister. No matter what your name is." Said Fred as George nodded his head.

"Thanks you guys." Ginny replied as she was pulled into a three-way hug. "I love you. Both of you." She whispered.

"Love you to Gin-Gin" The twins replied.

Stepping back Ginny moved back to the group who had waited for her. "You OK pup?" Sirius asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. Ginny just nodded tucking herself into his embrace. "Come on guys let's go get some dinner than we need to get home and sort out all that stuff we got today." Sirius said.

"Hey Gin-Gin?" One of the twins called.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked turning in Sirius' embrace.

"Nice snake." Both twins said in unison.

Ginny gave a watery chuckle. "Thanks."

The twins then made their way down the Alley as the group of five adults and two teens made their way into the pub for dinner.

After they had finished their dinner everyone went home to their respective houses. At Potter manor the rest of the evening was spent sorting out Ginny's bedroom furniture including painting the walls, laying the carpet and hanging the few pictures Remus had gotten for her. They also set up her new Telly, Blu-ray player and stereo. It should have taken hours but with the help of magic everything was set up in a matter of minuets. They then helped her unpack and get things ready for school. Ginny separated all her new clothes and shoes putting the things she would be taking to school, and leaving at the manor away. Whilst the things that needed to be taken to the Black family home, were put back into bags for Sirius to floo them over later, when he went to see how Remus was getting on with Ginny's room there.

Once her room was set up, Sirius and Harry left her to get settled in. Harry retired to his own room while Sirius flooed over to see Remus. Harry was laying on his bed listening to a cold play CD when there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He called.

Ginny entered his room and made her way over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Is everything OK?" He asked her.

"Everything is fine, Thank you. I just wanted to come and say Goodnight. I also wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me in the last twenty-four hours." Ginny said.

"Your welcome." Harry leaned over and gave her a hug.

When they broke away from the hug Ginny had one more question she wanted to ask Harry. It was a question that had been playing on her mind for half the day. "Harry? What am I to you? I mean Sirius is my Dad, Remus my uncle, Dora my big sister, Perenelle and Nicolas are Nana and Grandpa, what does that make you? My brother?"

"Merlin no!" Harry laughed. "You can't be my sister Ginny. For now I'll be your best friend. But please don't think of me as your brother."

"OK." Ginny chuckled. "No thinking of you as my brother. I'd like to be your best friend too. Well I'm going to go and try to get some sleep. Its been a long day and I'm done in. Do you know when Sirius...I mean Dad...Merlin I know what I want to call him but it sounds so weird and I don't want you to think I'm silly. I mean he only adopted my this morning."

"Call him what you feel comfortable calling him. Don't worry about sounding silly. I promise you don't sound silly to me. If you want to call him Dad do that. You didn't see how happy it made him when you called him that earlier. I did, the smile on his face could have lit the whole room." Harry said.

"OK do you know when Dad will be back I would like to say goodnight to him."

"He shouldn't be too much longer. Did you want to wait here until he comes back?"

"Thanks, I'd like that. What you listening to?" Ginny asked.

"Oh its a CD by a muggle group called cold play. What sort of music do you like?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've never really listened to music other than the wireless at Christmas."

"Oh well then I will get you some CD's for Christmas. My favourite things from the muggle world are films, music and pizza. Did Remus get you any CD's or films?"

"Um. I don't think so I didn't see any."

"That's OK. I know what to get you for Christmas now. I'll get you a range of films so you can see what sort you like the most, and I'll get you some CD's with mixed artists and groups on them, so you can find out which ones you like." Harry said.

They then heard the floo downstairs announcing that Sirius was home. So the teens made their way downstairs to say goodnight.

"Your rooms all set up there too now pup." Sirius told Ginny as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I'm gonna head to bed. I'm done in after all that shopping. Goodnight." Ginny said giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

"Night pup. Pleasant dreams."

"Night Sirius. I'm gonna turn in to." Said Harry.

"Night to you to pup. Pleasant dreams." Sirius replied.

The two teens made their way up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Within moments they were both asleep.

Sunday was spent relaxing, talking and giving Ginny a chance to get to know everyone. By the time the teens had to head back to school Ginny felt a bond with every member of her new family. She had spent most of the day smiling. Something she hadn't very much in the last four years.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

As Harry and Rama flamed into the headmaster's office using Pura, Sirius and Ginny came through the floo. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk and Professor Snape was standing by the window. They had obviously been in the middle of a conversation.

"Ah Mr Potter, Ginevra, Lord Black. Welcome back. I assume you were able to get everything sorted over the weekend?" The headmaster asked.

"Indeed we did Albus. Please update your school records to show Ginny here as Ginevra Lily Black. You will also find that her tuition for this year has been paid." Sirius replied.

Professor Snape's head turned to Sirius at the mention of Ginny's new name. "Ah good, I'm glad things worked out for you Miss Black. I will make sure all roll calls and records are updated." The headmaster said.

"Thank you Sir." Ginny replied.

"Right well, Professor Snape and myself were actually just talking about you Mr Potter." The headmaster continued.

"Really?" Harry asked. As Pura left his shoulder and went to perch next to Fawkes.

"Yes indeed. Professor Snape has been informed that Friday night you destroyed five students property. Can you explain this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir. I went down to the common room and a group of five students were standing around the fireplace. They had just burnt all of Ginny's things including her trunk. They were laughing and joking about it. Ginny was understandably devastated by this. So I showed them how it felt to have their possessions burnt." Harry replied. As Sirius covered his eyes with his hands shaking his head.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "Did you not think that a better thing to do, would have been to inform your head of house of what had happened and let him sort it out?"

"No Sir, Professor Snape dislikes me. However he works closely with Draco's father. Why would he have helped me? What would he have done? He can't discipline Draco as Malfoy senior would have had any punishment over ruled. Draco has already got away with far more serious offences, why would anything have been done about him burning a students possessions?" Harry replied.

"What do you mean I work closely with Mr Malfoy's father?" Snape sneered.

"Exactly that. Don't think that I don't know you're a death eater, or that you switched sides, or the reasons for you switching sides."

"Harry." The headmaster interrupted cutting off that conversation. He would find out where Harry got his information from later. "It is not up to you to decide a students punishment. In one night you managed to put two students in the hospital wing and you burnt the possessions of five students." Sirius sounded like he was choking as the headmaster said this.

"This behaviour cannot continue. I invited you to this school so that you would be protected, have a chance to make friends and catch up with your studies. But I cannot have you ignoring school rules, injuring students and destroying students possessions. I am afraid that you will be having detentions with Professor Snape every night for the next two weeks." Said the headmaster.

"I will do the detentions without complaint headmaster. Although I find it unfair, that you have not mentioned the other five students receiving any punishment for destroying Ginny's possessions. However please remember that you did not invite me to this school for the reasons you mentioned. You begged me to come to this school and you only did it so you could keep an eye on me. You are as aware as I am of the recent death eater activity, and you want me where you can see me. But make no mistake the ONLY reason I agreed to come to this school was to find Ginny, the little girl I rescued when I was twelve. As for your comments about putting two students in the hospital wing I feel that my actions were justified." Harry said.

Before the headmaster could reply Sirius who had remained silent until this point spoke. "Why did you put two students in hospital and who were they?"

"Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. As for why, it is not my place to give all the details but I can tell you that Malfoy made some comments that were insulting to Ginny and Weasley tried to disgrace my family name." Harry said.

"No matter the reasons Mr Potter, your actions were not justified. We have school rules and I expect you to abide by them. If you have a problem I expect you to bring it to the attention to myself, your head of house or any other professor." Said Dumbledore.

"With all due respect headmaster, As the head and Lord of an Ancient and Noble house, I was well within my rights to defend my family name. Be grateful I didn't challenge him to a formal duel for trying to disgrace my family name." Harry replied.

"Will somebody tell me what actually happened." Sirius demanded.

"I'm sorry Sirius I have told you my reasons but I can't give you details. It's not my place to say." Harry said not meeting his godfathers eyes.

"Then whose place is it?" Said Sirius.

Ginny who had said nothing until now quietly said "mine."

"Ginny please tell me what happened." Said Sirius.

"I can't." She said shaking her head. "You wont want me when you find out."

"Ginny. Nothing and I mean nothing you tell me will stop me wanting you." Sirius said taking the girl in his arms. "Now please tell me what happened that caused my godson to hospitalize two students."

"You wont hate me?" Ginny asked.

"I promise I won't hate you." Sirius assured.

Ginny looked at Harry who gave her an encouraging nod. So Ginny told Sirius everything that had happened Friday night. She told him what Malfoy had said and how he had made it sound. She then told him what Ron had said and what she had said back to him. She told him what Ron had told her she should do. At this point Harry then told him what Ron had said after Ginny's last comment that had caused him to knock the boy unconscious.

Once the teens had finished their story, Ginny was crying in Sirius arms as he held her close. He held her tightly as if by keeping her close it would take away what had happened to her.

Sirius looked at the headmaster and Snape. "This is the sort of thing that goes on in you school? In your house?" He asked the men.

"Sirius." The headmaster began.

"Don't Sirius me Albus! How the hell could this of happened. There is supposed to be charms on the castle that set of an alarm if sexual intercourse is attempted within its walls." Sirius shouted.

"I don't know how it could have happened there are indeed charms on the castle and I know they are working. When you suggest you was raped Miss Black are you talking about full intercourse?" The headmaster asked.

"How dare you Albus." Sirius spat. As Ginny said "I'm sure it was full intercourse headmaster."

"Miss Black why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?" Professor Snape asked. There was no sneer and he looked genuinely concerned.

"What would you have done Professor? Everybody knows that Malfoy is untouchable. Even if I had told you there would have been no punishment. He would have denied it. Or at best he would have received detentions. What sort of discipline would that have been for what he did to me?" Ginny asked.

"I want the boy expelled Albus." Said Sirius.

"I can't do that Sirius, I'm sorry." Dumbledore said.

"Like hell you are." Sirius hissed.

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard what Sirius had said. "Mr Malfoy must remain in school. You are aware that his father is a death eater. If we expel him from school we are pushing him down the same path as his father."

"So to save one student from the dark you are willing to put others in danger?" Sirius asked.

"We also have no proof that Mr Malfoy was involved in these alleged attacks." Dumbledore continued.

"You don't believe me? You think that I made it up?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"We believe you Ginny." Said Harry

"Of course we believe you pup." Confirmed Sirius. "Albus do not make another comment like that one again. I will not have you suggesting my daughter is lying."

"Don't worry Sirius. Even if the headmaster won't expel Malfoy, he won't be getting anywhere near Ginny again. We have all the same classes. And she's staying in my room." Said Harry.

"Ah Mr Potter I must speak to you about that. Firstly I cannot allow you to share a room with Miss Black. Secondly I tried to get into your room yesterday but you appear to have wards up that I am not familiar with nor can I get past them. I must ask that you take them down." Dumbledore said.

"Firstly headmaster, I am not asking your permission for Ginny to stay with me. She has her own bed and we have a bathroom attached to the room where she can get changed. She is not safe in her dorm room. Secondly why was you trying to enter my room? And lastly you wouldn't recognise the wards, nor would you be able to take them down as they were put up using parceltongue, only I can take them down. And I will not remove them." Harry replied.

"I must insist Mr Potter that Miss Black is removed from your room and the wards are taken down." Dumbledore insisted.

"You can insist all you..." Harry started.

"Harry that's enough. As both of their guardians I have no problem with them sharing a room Albus. I trust my godson. After what Ginny has been through I know for a fact that he wouldn't dream of trying or doing anything." Sirius said.

"As for the wards around my room, may I remind you that I am a target for death eaters. You have the sons of at least four death eaters in Slytherin. I am not about to give them access to my room. I purposely used parceltongue when putting up the wards because that way only I could take them down." Said Harry.

"I offered to have you resorted Mr Potter." The headmaster said getting angry.

"And I told you I was happy where I was. I can protect Ginny where I am. I can't do that from a different house." Harry shoot back.

"Miss Black does not need to be protected Mr Potter." Dumbledore said, as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"She does." Snape whispered as everyone in the room turned to look at him in shock. "Mr Potter is right. She does need to be protected. I don't agree with them sharing a room, but I also do not believe that Mr Potter would do anything to harm Miss Black. I also agree that the wards should be left in place. There is nobody currently alive that would be able to take them down. We all know that I became a spy and am still in contact with death eaters, with Mr Potter's current wards I can honestly tell them that I cannot break through them. So whilst in his room Mr Potter is safe and so is Miss Black, because you know that she would be used to get to Mr Potter when it becomes public knowledge that they are both in my house, close friends and Miss Black is Sirius' new daughter."

The room was silent the last person they thought would stand up for Harry was Professor Snape. It was well-known that he hated Harry's father, his fathers friends and Harry because he was his father's son.

"Thank you Professor" Harry said. Snape gave a slight nod in return.

"I suppose you have a point Severus." Said Dumbledore, although he didn't look happy. "For now we will leave things as they are. But I must warn you Mr Potter and you to Miss Black, if I find out that your relationship has changed or that you have engaged in any activities that only a couple would engage in, then Miss Black will be removed from your room. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Harry and Ginny replied in unison. 'I'd like to see you try to remove her' Harry thought.

"Very good. Well I think that will be all. Dinner is about to start I suggest you take your things to your room Miss Black before heading to the dinner." Said the headmaster.

"That's OK Pura can take Ginny's trunk." Harry said as his phoenix left her perch and glided over to Ginny's trunk. Landing on it and disappearing in a flash of flames.

"Very good. Well off you go to dinner then." Said the headmaster.

"Mr Potter, Miss Black please come to my office after dinner and collect your class timetables. I will update yours with your new name Miss Black." Professor Snape said.

"Of course Sir. Thank you." Replied Ginny, as Harry nodded.

The teens then turned to Sirius to say goodbye. Both giving him a hug and promising to write. Before they left the office with Rama following and made their way to the great hall for dinner.

As they got to the entrance hall they heard a voice that had Ginny stopping in her tracks. "What you doing back? After seeing you having to hand your wand over yesterday morning I thought you had been kicked out. I heard I no longer have to call you sister, thank Merlin. Thought that meant there was no funds for your tuition. How does it feel not to have a family? I hear your name is just simply Ginevra now." Ron said with a smirk. He was standing with the boy and girl Harry had seen him with Friday night.

"Well you thought and heard wrong. I have a wand and a family thank you. And my name is not just simply Ginevra." Ginny said.

"What's your name Ginny?" The boy Harry thought was called Neville asked quietly.

"What does it matter what her name is Neville? She's an outcast. Doesn't matter what her name is she will always been known as the daughter of a pure blood family that got herself disowned for selling her body to a Malfoy. See your carrying around a relative now." Ron spat pointing to the snake wrapped around her wrist.

Ginny ignored Ron's comment and addressed Neville "My name is now Ginevra Lily Black."

"So you'll be Lady Black when you turn seventeen?" Neville asked. To which Ginny nodded.

"Why would Lord Black adopt you?" The girl called Hermione asked.

"Hermione!" Neville gasped.

"Well I'm sorry, but it just doesn't make sense why the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house would adopt her." Hermione said.

"It's obvious isn't it? He brought her for Potter here." Ron said.

"Was my fist connecting with your face the other day not enough of a warning to keep your mouth shut?" Harry asked. "You need to watch what you're saying and who you're saying it to. You have just disrespected two Noble Lords. I'd watch my step if I was you."

Ron stomped off with Hermione following. "I'm happy for you Ginny. I hope you find happiness with your new family." Neville said before he left to catch up with the other two.

Harry and Ginny made their way into the great hall and took seats at their house table with Rama laying behind them. As they ate their dinner with Harry feeding Rama bits of meat. They talked about what classes they were looking forward to and what ones they wasn't. They also talked about quidditch, what teams they supported and what positions they preferred to play. It was nice after such a busy and emotional weekend to just sit and talk like normal teenagers.

Once they had finished their meal they headed for Professor Snape's office to collect their timetables. When they reached the door Harry knocked. After hearing 'enter' the two teens and Rama made their way into the office. Professor Snape gestured for them to take seats in front of his desk. Which they did. Rama laid down beside Harry. After an awkward few moments in silence Harry spoke. "I would like to thank you Professor, for earlier I mean."

"I'm not a nice man Mr Potter and I don't pretend to be. But I am not a monster. I do wish that Miss Black had come to me after the events of last year, but I also understand why she didn't. She was probably correct in saying that the most I could have done was issue detentions, and I'm sure Mr Malfoy would have found a way to worm his way out of them. And as you can see the headmaster is not willing to have him expelled." Snape answered.

Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"I would like to ask you Mr Potter, why you chose to be in Slytherin. I would also like to know why you are a year behind where you should be. Unlike the headmaster I do not believe that you are not capable of keeping up with the work in sixth year." Snape said.

"I don't think the headmaster really believes that." Harry said. "When the headmaster asked me to join the school this year I originally said no, as I have every other year. But after talking to my family I decided to come. But my reasons had nothing to do with safety or learning. As you know I saved a young girl from the chamber of secrets when I was twelve but I didn't know the girl's name." Harry paused to look at Ginny.

"I do however remember after I saved her." He continued. "We were standing in the headmaster's office and she asked where her parents were. She was told that they had been informed but couldn't make it to the school to see her. I asked myself what parents wouldn't drop everything they were doing to make sure their daughter was OK after nearly being killed?" Harry shook his head.

"I had asked Sirius for years to find out who the girl was. But the headmaster would never tell him and the whole incident has been covered up. So my reason for coming to Hogwarts was to find the girl. I knew she would be starting her fifth year so that's the year I told the headmaster I wanted to be in. The fact that I have yet to take my O.W.L's helped. While I was waiting in the great hall before being sorted, I overheard a conversation between three students. They was talking about the girl who had opened the chamber. From that conversation I found out the girl's name and what house she was in. So when I was sorted I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin." Harry finished explaining.

"And when you take your O.W.L's what do you expect your results to be?" Snape asked.

"O's" Harry answered simply.

"In all your subjects?"

"Yes. Like I said I don't think the headmaster believes I am incapable of being in sixth year. But for some reason he really wanted me in the school this year and I wanted to be in fifth year. So he let us think he brought our story of me being behind in my studies. Because it meant I would be where he wanted me." Harry said.

"He does seem to have an unnatural interest in you." Snape agreed. "He has asked that I teach you occlumency."

Harry chuckled at this. "Why would he ask you to teach me that? He tried to test my shields thinking I wouldn't notice when we were in his office earlier. So he knows I have mental shields."

"Maybe he wants to know how strong they are? He believes that the Dark Lord is not really gone. He also believes that through your scar you have a connection with the Dark Lord. He is worried that when the Dark Lord returns he will be able to influence you using that connection." Snape said.

"Why are you telling me this? And why has the headmaster not told me?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster believes that this is information that you do not currently need to know. I am telling you because I do not agree with him. I believe that if I am supposed to give you occlumency lessons you should know why they are needed." Snape replied.

"I won't be taking lessons with you." Harry held up his hand when the professor made to interrupt. "I will however let you test my shields."

"You think they are strong enough to keep me out?" Snape asked.

"No Sir, I know they are strong enough. Otherwise I would not of made the offer. I know too much to allow people inside my head. It could get those I love hurt." Harry replied.

"OK Mr Potter. If you keep eye contact I will test your shields."

After several minuets the Professor broke eye contact and held his head in his hands. Harry was still sitting completely at ease with a slight smile. "Would you say they are strong enough professor?"

"Yes Mr Potter. I will inform the headmaster that you are not in need of lessons." Snape said. "Mr Potter, you did not make any comment when I told you that the headmaster believed you to have a connection with the Dark Lord."

Harry just looked at him waiting for him to ask what he was really thinking.

"Are you not worried that this maybe the case?" Snape asked.

"No." Harry replied. "Professor, I do not trust you and I do not trust the headmaster. He knows something. He must do why else would he be so set on me joining the school this year? He has asked me every year and every year I have told him no. But he was very insistent this year. Until I know who I can trust I will keep my thoughts and secrets to myself."

"I understand that you don't trust me and you have good reason not to. But maybe one evening in a couple of weeks you could bring your snake and we can have a conversation. I would like to help you. I know you have no reason to believe me. But give me one chance to prove to you that I mean it." Snape said.

"I will think about it professor." Harry replied.

"Very well Mr Potter. Here are yours and Miss Blacks timetables. Please make sure you are on time for classes. That will be all." Snape said handing the teens their timetables as they got up to leave with Rama.

Once back in their room Rama went to lay on the rug in front of the fire, after putting Sal on her bed, Ginny started unpacking her trunk and putting everything away and Harry went to talk to his parents portrait. He told them about their weekend and that Ginny was now Sirius' daughter. He told them about their conversation with the headmaster when they returned to the school. And their meeting with Professor Snape. He also told them how Apollo was due to arrive within the hour. He was just finishing his conversation when Ginny came over. Just as she was about to greet Harry's parents there was a pop and a house elf was standing in front of them. "Milly? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh Mr Harry sir, Milly has been asked by Mistress Dora to bring these things for Miss Ginny. Mistress Dora said they be forgetting them when they went shopping." The elf replied handing Ginny a bag of items.

"Thank you Milly." Ginny said looking in the bag.

"Well what's in the bag Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh um toiletries. We didn't get any when we went shopping. Dora has sent over things like a hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, hair bands, shampoo and conditioner, shower gel, girl stuff, that sort of thing." Ginny answered.

Harry nodded and laughed. "Trust us to forget the essentials."

"Well as we have an hour before Apollo gets here, would it be OK if I went to have a bath? Do you need to get in the bathroom?" Ginny asked.

"No go ahead. I'll have a shower before I go to bed." Harry answered.

"Milly please tell Dora I said thank you." Ginny said.

"Of course Miss Ginny, Milly be telling her." Then the little elf left with a pop.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom and Harry continued talking to his parents.

"I thought you were going to bring your aunts and uncles portrait?" James asked.

"I will have Tilly bring it over next weekend. I want at least a week in peace before I bring them here. I told them that I had been sorted into Slytherin when I was at home. Uncle Sal didn't shut up until I put a sheet over them at three o'clock in the morning." Harry said. Lily and James chuckled.

Just under an hour later Ginny came out of the bathroom. Her hair was down and still slightly damp although it had been brushed. She was wearing a pastel blue long sleeve top and trousers pyjama set. 'she looks adorable. I just want to hug her.' Harry thought.

"How long before Apollo gets here?" She asked as she sat down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He should be here soon." Harry replied as he put his arm around her shoulder. He could smell her shampoo that smelt like flowers. He could also smell a scent that he couldn't describe by was uniquely Ginny.

They sat there looking into the fire in comfortable silence until Apollo flamed in to the room. He went straight to Pura and then the pair of phoenix flamed away together.

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked looking at the perch that they had flamed from.

"They have gone to get things to make a nest. They should be back soon." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded and put her head back on Harry's shoulder. As she sat there thinking of what she would call the baby phoenix, she could feel Harry playing with the ends of her hair. Smiling she closed her eyes and went back to thinking of names.

A little while later Pura and Apollo flamed back into the room and started to build a nest once it was finished, just like Harry had said, Pura cried on to the nest and then burned. She then cried into the ashes. Then Apollo cried into the ashes before he too burned. Once his flames had died down there was three young phoenix's staring back at the two teens.

"Merlin Harry, That was amazing. Look at them their so cute." Ginny gushed.

"It was amazing." Harry agreed. "So have you thought of a name?"

"No. I want to wait until it has some feathers and I know if it is a boy or a girl. How and when can they bond?"

"Once it is at its full size it can bond. What will happen is it will bite the palm of your hand making a small cut and then heal it with its tears." Harry explained.

"Wow." Was all Ginny said in reply.

"OK well, I'm just gonna quickly floo Nana and let her know we have a new phoenix then I'm gonna jump a shower and get ready for bed." Harry said. He shook his head when he didn't get a reply. Ginny was to busy watching the three young phoenix's in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Monday morning Harry and Ginny were sitting at their house table having breakfast and looking over their timetable. They hadn't had a chance to look at it last night as they had been to busy watching the new phoenix. As they were both taking the same lessons they had decided to just use Ginny's copy and keep Harry's in their room as a spare.

_Ginevra Lily Black_

_5__th__ year timetable_

_Please note all students are expected to arrive on time to their classes. Lateness will not be tolerated._

_Meals will be served at the same time everyday:_

_Breakfast 06.00 – 08.00_

_Lunch 12.00 – 13.00_

_Dinner 17.00 – 19.00_

_Monday_

_09.00 – 10.00 Transfiguration_

_10.30 – 11.30 Charms_

_13.30 – 14.30 Ancient Runes_

_15.00 – 16.00 Herbology_

_Tuesday_

_09.00 – 10.00 Potions_

_10.30 – 11.30 Arithmancy_

_13.30 – 14.30 DADA_

_15.00 – 16.00 Ancient Runes_

_Wednesday_

_09.00 – 11.00 Charms_

_13.30 – 14.30 Arithmancy_

_15.00 – 16.30 Herbology_

_Thursday_

_09.00 – 11.00 Transfiguration_

_13.30 – 15.30 DADA_

_Friday_

_09.00 – 11.30 Potions_

_13.30 – 15.30 COMC_

_Please make sure you have the relevant books and equipment for each class._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Head of Slytherin House_

_Potions Master_

"Oh good we have transfiguration and charms today. They are my favourite subjects." Ginny said.

"Who teaches them?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, she's the head of Griffindor. She's strict but she's fair. She doesn't tolerate anyone messing around in her class. Professor Flitwick teaches charms. He's my favourite professor, he's classes are normally fun and he doesn't favour one house over another. He's the head of Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"I suppose we better get going then. We have to pick up our books for the day and we don't want to be late to class." Said Harry.

As they were about to leave their head of house walked up to them. "Mr Potter. Your detentions will start next Monday. Please report to my classroom at seven in the evening each night." Snape said.

"Yes Professor" Harry replied.

Professor Snape gave a curt nod before turning to leave. "Come on let's go" Said Harry.

The two teens followed by Rama left the great hall and made their way back to their room. They collected their bags and books that would be needed for the day. Then they made their way to their first class of the term. As they walked through the school, they were given a wide berth by the rest of the students making their way to classes thanks to Rama. Harry had to chuckle to himself about that.

Once they arrived at the transfiguration classroom, they stood to the side away from the rest of the students that were waiting to enter. Ginny was talking about the new phoenix. Harry had to smile, she hadn't stopped talking about it all morning. They hadn't been waiting long when Professor McGonagall opened the door and told the students to enter.

"Mr Potter. What is that wolf doing here? You don't think I am going to allow it to enter my classroom." McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am. Rama will wait outside the door until the class is finished." Harry replied.

"Could he have not stayed in your room? Must he follow you to your classes?"

"He's a little over protective Professor. He wouldn't have stayed in my room even if I had asked him to. He won't cause any trouble. The headmaster is aware of the situation." Harry said.

"Very well. In you come." McGonagall sighed ushering them into the classroom.

They found seats together at the front of the class and took out their transfiguration books, note books, quills and ink, and got ready for the lesson to start.

"Now this year we will be working on Vanishment. Vanishment is the art of causing things to vanish, to make things go into non-being. Vanishment is moderately difficult and is considered one of the hardest transfigurations to be tested on in one's O.W.L's. The difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively depends on the complexity of the organism to be Vanished. For example, invertebrates are easier to Vanish than vertebrates." Said McGonagall.

"Only one incantation is needed to Vanish any object which is Evanesco with the intent of the caster alone directing it, unlike conjurations which can require a variety of complicated incantations." She continued.

"Now I would like you all to open your books to chapter one and read through to chapter three. Then I would like you to write an essay on the theory of vanishing items, and the reasons why the complexity of the organism can effect the difficulty of performing the spell. What you don't finish in class you will finish for homework. The essay is to be at least two foot long. You may begin." She finished.

The rest of the lesson was spent reading, taking notes and starting the essay. The only sounds to be heard was that of pages turning and quills scratching. When the bell rang at the end of class there was a collective sigh of relief. The students packed away their things and got ready to head to their next lesson.

"I want those essays handed in at the beginning of your next lesson." Called McGonagall as the students left her classroom.

As Harry and Ginny left they collected Rama and made their way to charms. As they walked they chatted about what they had learned in transfiguration. Ginny grilled Harry on how much he already knew about vanishing objects. When he admitted that he knew how to vanish items, as he had done so with the furniture in their room on their first night at school, Ginny told him that he would be helping her write her essay.

"I thought with the memories you have you wouldn't need any help with your essays." Harry said.

"The memories I have mean I know how to do a spell, they don't help me write a two foot essay." Ginny replied.

Harry just laughed at her, putting his arm around her shoulder and together they carried on making their way to the charms classroom.

Once they got to the classroom, they again left Rama outside before entering the room. They again found seats at the front of the class and waited for Professor Flitwick to start the lesson.

"Good morning class. This term we are going to be working on the Silencing Charm "Silencio". This is a charm that renders the victim temporarily mute, working on both beasts and beings. It is immensely difficult to perform. For todays lesson I would like you to read the relevent chapters in your charms book and then write a two foot essay on ways to use the charm and the difficulty of the charm based on the beast or being you are trying to silence. What you don't finish in class you are to finish for homework, which is to be handed in at the beginning of your next lesson when we begin practising the spell." Flitwick said.

Again the rest of the lesson was spent reading and taking notes before making a start on their essays. Professor Flitwick made rounds around the class answering students questions. When the class ended everyone collected their belongings and left making their way to lunch, with Harry and Ginny collecting Rama on the way.

The last two lessons of the day after lunch was much the same as the first two lessons. They were told what subject they would be covering that term, told to read the relevent chapters in their books, take notes and write an essay that was to be handed in at the beginning of their next lesson, if it hadn't been finished during the class.

By the time the two teens made their way into the great hall for dinner they had four essays that needed to be finished. One of which was due the next afternoon. They ate their meal discussing their ancient runes essay that would need to be handed in the next day. Once they had finished they left the hall and made their way back to their room. Ginny was eager to see the phoenix's so was practically jogging down the corridors.

Chuckling to himself over her enthusiasm Harry caught up with her grabbing her round the waist and spinning her around. "Let me go, please let me go." Ginny begged, trembling.

Harry put her down immediately and turned her to face him. He could see tears running down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Please don't grab me from behind. You scared me." Ginny said. Silent tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Shit Ginny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't thinking I was just messing around. I'm sorry." Harry said. Distraught that he had acted without thinking. Of course it would scare her being grabbed from behind. What had he been thinking.

"It's OK. You just scared me. I'm fine really. Don't worry about it. Come on I want to get to our room." Ginny said as she continued to walk towards the entrance to the Slytherin tower.

"It's not OK. I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry." Harry replied, as he continued to walk with her.

"Really Harry, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Honest." Assured Ginny.

When they got to their room Ginny went straight to the nest holding the three phoenix's. Rama went to lay in what was becoming his spot on the rug in front of the fire. While Harry grabbed some pyjama bottoms and went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Sitting on the edge of the bath as he turned the water on. He couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he had been to grab Ginny. And how awful he felt because of her reaction.

He could understand her reaction, but it saddened him to think that she had reacted that way with him. He thought that surely she must have know that he would never of hurt her. Yet he had made her cry whilst messing around. It made his stomach tighten and his heart ache that he had scared her enough to make her cry.

Turning the water off he undressed and got into the bath. Thoughts still swirling around his head about Ginny.

In the bedroom Ginny had got her homework out and was sitting at her desk attempting to do her ancient runes essay. She had noticed that Harry had gone into the bathroom without a word. She had heard the water running then being turned off. She guessed he must have been having a bath. But she was confused about why he hadn't said anything.

She hoped that she hadn't upset him. She hadn't ment to react the way she had. It was almost reflex. She had seen the look on Harry's face, as he realized what he had done that had made her react the way she had. She couldn't believe she had reacted that way with Harry, she knew he would never hurt her. But she hadn't expected to be grabbed and flashbacks of being grabbed last year had flown through her mind.

She threw her quill onto the table there was no point trying to do her homework at the moment. She couldn't think straight. She needed to talk to Harry. So instead she went over to her bed picking up Sal and laying down. She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to say to Harry when he came out, while petting the snake that was now wrapped around her wrist and hand.

Harry came out of the bathroom an hour later. Hair still damp and dressed in only his pyjama bottoms. He picked up his school bag on the way to his desk and got out his homework, ink and quills. He had just sat down at the desk with his head in his hands, thinking he had to at least get his ancient runes essay done tonight. When he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "Harry?" Ginny said, causing him to look up.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"I'm really sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I didn't mean to react like that. I just wasn't expecting it and I panicked." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, don't apologise. It was my fault. I should have thought. I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to scare you. I defiantly didn't mean to make you cry. I would never hurt you Gin. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"You called me Gin."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You called me Gin. You've never called me that before." Ginny said.

"Oh. Do you mind being called that?" He asked

"Not by you." She replied.

"Will you forgive me for being a thoughtless git?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled. "Of course I forgive you. You prat. I know you didn't mean it. Like I said, I didn't mean to react the way I did." She finished sitting on his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. Secretly enjoying the feel of her hands on his bare skin. He loved holding her close and the fact that she fit so perfectly into his arms.

They sat like this for a couple of minuets when Harry could feel something tickling his ear. As he turned his head he came eye to eye with Sal. "Oh its you." He said.

"Whats who?" Ask Ginny.

"I could feel something tickling my ear and when I looked round I saw Sal. I didn't realize you was holding him." Harry replied.

"Oh." Ginny giggled. "Does he taste nice Sal?"

'_No._' Sal replied. Causing them both to laugh.

"Come on let's get as much of these essays done as we can." Harry said as Ginny got up from his lap.

"You know it would have been easier if our desks were closer. That way we could do our homework together." Ginny said.

"I can move them together if you want?"

"Could you please?" Asked Ginny.

"Sure."

Harry then waved his hand towards Ginny's desk and rearranged his own so that the two desks where now back to back. So that both teens could sit at their desk facing each other.

"Much better." Declared Ginny taking a seat at her desk.

Over the next two and a half hours they managed to get their ancient runes, charms and half their herbology essays finished. Before they decided to call it a night. Ginny went to get showered and ready for bed, while Harry picked up Aurea letting her wrap herself around him, before he went to sit in front of the fire and talk to his parents portrait.

Once Ginny had finished her shower and both teens were in their beds. Harry turned to face Ginny's bed. "Ginny I think we should start your training next week."

"What training?" She asked.

"Well I can help you during class and with homework to make sure you are ready for your O.W.L's. Next weekend when I ask Tilly to bring the portrait of my aunts and uncles, I'll also ask her to bring my book on occlumency. Which you can read in the evenings and get started on the basics. At the weekends we can work on your real training. Learning to duel, dodging exercises, physical training to help with endurance during a duel. That sort of thing." Harry said.

"I need to know all that?" She asked.

"It would be a good idea. I'm a big target for the death eaters and now that we are friends and your Sirius' daughter, you could be a targeted to get to me. So i want you to be able to defend yourself." He replied.

"OK Harry." Ginny said.

"Good. Well that's that sorted. I just have to work out where we will train. I'll think of something." Harry said.

"OK. Let me know what you come up with. Night Harry."

"Night Gin."

Smiling at the use of her new nickname Ginny turned over in her bed. Sal laying on her pillow. While Harry also turned over Aurea laying at his feet. Rama was still laying in front of the fire and the Phoenix's where in their nest. Hedwig was out hunting. The room was silent as the occupants fell asleep.

The next morning during breakfast the owl post arrived, bringing with them a letter from the twins for Ginny.

_Dear Gin-Gin_

_We had dinner at the Burrow on Sunday. Mum & Dad confirmed that you had been disowned from the family and their reasons for doing so. It seems Mum had already been asking Dad to have you disowned since just after the incident with the chamber. But he had told her he didn't want to disown you. Apparently his mind was changed after receiving a letter from Ron early hours Saturday morning. After reading it Dad went straight to the Ministry to have the papers signed and he and Mum flooed over to the headmaster's office with a note and your copy of the signed form._

_We were given Ron's letter to read and we must say that some of the things he had written were disturbing. However you know us, we don't judge till we have all the facts. So if you let us know when your first Hogsmeade visit is we will meet you in the Three Broomsticks for lunch and a chat._

_Your Handsome Brothers ALWAYS_

_Gred & Forge_

"I can only imagine what Ron put in that letter." Ginny said shaking her head. "When is the first Hogsmeade visit?"

"Um, middle of next month I believe." Said Harry.

"OK. Would it be alright to borrow Hedwig later to send them a reply?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. It's nice to see they are not judging you. And they are giving you a chance to tell your side of the story." He noted.

"They always were the ones that made an effort to talk to me. I don't think they believe I'm dark just because I was sorted into Slytherin." She said.

"What about your other brother? What do they think?" Harry asked.

"Well you know what Ron thinks of me. Percy and I have never been close but when I got sorted into Slytherin he refused to even look at me. He encourages my mum with her beliefs that I'm dark. I use to be really close to Bill but he stopped paying attention to me after I was sorted. And after the Chamber thing he won't even talk to me anymore. I think the way he changed towards me hurt the most as I had always been closest to him. Charlie is sort of indifferent, we were never really close and not much has changed really. He isn't mean to me and he doesn't make nasty comments. But he won't make conversation with me either and if I try to talk to him he pretends he can't hear me." Ginny said.

"I just don't understand how family can treat each other like that." Said Harry.

"Yes well. I have a new family now. I'm not going to dwell on the past any more. I'm going to enjoy the present and look forward to the future. Do you know for the first time in four years I'm excited about Christmas? And not for the presents, I'm looking forward to being able to go home for Christmas." Ginny said smiling at the thought.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side for a hug. "Your going to love Christmas with our family." He said.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by in a whirlwind of classes and homework. Ginny had relied to the twins letter, confirming she and Harry would meet them for lunch on their first Hogsmeade visit. Before they knew it Friday evening had arrived, classes had finished for the week and everyone was gathered in the great hall for dinner. They had been told that the headmaster had an announcement to make and everyone was expected to attend.

As everyone was finishing their pudding, the headmaster stood from his seat gaining the attention of every student in the hall. "Good evening. I have two announcements to make this evening. The first is that there will be no quidditch this year."

Holding his hands up to stop the complaints from half the school the headmaster continued. "This is due to my second announcement. Two years ago we were hoping to host a Magical Tournament. unfortunately we were unable to put things in to place at that time. However I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will indeed be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." There was a wave of whispering that swept thought the hall.

Dumbledore once more raised his hands for attention. "As I was saying. We have the honour of hosting this very exciting event. The Triwizard Tournament has not been held in over a century. The Triwizard Tournament, which will start at the end of October on Halloween, calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe. These three students will compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons. The other two schools that will be involved in the tournament are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrung Institute. They will be arriving on October 30th. Though the tournament wasn't in play in the past due to the vast number of student deaths. Myself, Mr Crouch from the Department of International Co-operation and Mr Bagman from the Department of Games and Sports at the British Ministry of Magic, have decided to reinstate the tournament under the terms that nobody under the age of sixteen will be able to submit their name for consideration. I must warn any of you that do consider entering not to do it lightly. If you are chosen it is a magical binding contract. There will be no going back."

Dumbledore looked around the hall many of the students whispering to their friends nearby. "Now I think its time for you to retire to your common rooms. Good night."

"This is not good." Said Harry, as he and Ginny got up and followed Rama out of the hall.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well ever since I arrived here I've wondered why the headmaster was so insistent that I came here this year. I'm just hoping that this tournament has nothing to do with it." Harry replied.

"Your not going to enter are you?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin no! I can assure you I have no desire to be in that tournament." Said Harry as the reached the entrance hall.

"Suppose you'll be entering Potter." Came a voice behind them.

They turned to see Ron and Hermione walking towards them. "No." Harry simply replied.

"Why ever not?" Asked Hermione. "I mean your Harry Potter. Surly if anyone has a chance of winning its you. Don't you think you owe it to the school to enter? Don't you want Hogwarts to win?"

"I don't owe the school anything." Harry replied. "And I really don't care who wins."

"But you have the best chance of winning. I mean, I've read all about you and the things you can do." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't believe everything you read." Said Harry.

"Are you saying that the information is incorrect?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm saying that I have never given an interview, I have never performed magic in public and other than my family nobody has ever been to my home. So how would anybody know what I am capable of doing?" Harry replied.

"It's probably for the best that he doesn't enter Hermione. I mean he has this reputation for being the boy who lived. Like you said there are all those books and newspaper articles written about him. They all say how wonderful and talented he is. He wouldn't want to enter this tournament and show the wizarding world just how untalented he really is. I mean how talented can he be if he couldn't even join the school in the correct year?" Said Ron.

"But..." Hermione started.

"Your absolutely right Ron. Well, it was nice talking to you but I have homework to do." Said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny, turned and walked towards the Slytherin tower, looking over his shoulder he called "Come on Rama."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far please keep your comments coming. This chapter is a little shorter than others but hopefully you will still enjoy it.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

After the Triwizard Tournament was announced things settled into a steady routine. Classes carried on and homework was piled on the fifth year students as they prepared for their O.W.L exams at the end of the year. But Harry and Ginny were keeping on top of things. Their homework was up to date, Ginny had read the book Harry had lent her on occlumency and was well on her way to having basic mental shields. They hadn't yet been able to find a place to practice duelling, but what spells they could they practiced in their room. They had also taken up running in the morning before breakfast.

Tilly had brought the portrait of Harry's aunts and uncles over and the teens had spent many hours talking to them about their classes. Harry had finished his detentions with Professor Snape. He had been surprised that the detentions hadn't been that bad, he had helped the Professor brew simple healing potions for the hospital wing.

Ginny had finally bonded to her phoenix which she had called Regale. He had turned out to be a stunning royal blue, with white and gold tail feathers and tints of red on the ends of his wings. As yet he had not left the room so nobody had seen him. They had written to the family letting them know the bonding had gone well and that Apollo had returned home.

They had also written to Sirius asking him and Remus for help on creating a new marauders map. As it didn't seem likely that Ron would hand over the one he had. They had received a reply with detailed instructions on how to go about making one. Remus had also listed a few improvements like being able to pinpoint a certain person.

It had taken them nearly a week, but they finally had a new and improved map of the school. This got Ginny thinking about becoming an animagus again. After mentioning it to Harry, he had suggested that once she had finished with occlumency they would start on the animagus training. The mediation used for sorting memories and creating shields was the same meditation used for finding your inner animal.

Before they knew it September was over and they were well into October and the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the great hall having breakfast. Well Harry was having breakfast. Ginny was playing with her food. She was both looking forward to and dreading going into Hogsmeade. They were due to meet the twins for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny dropped her fork with a sigh and started paying with Sal who had been asleep in her lap. "I'm not sure I can do this Harry." She said.

"Of course you can Gin." He replied. "This way they can tell us what their parents said and you have the chance to tell your side of the story. I know that you still want them around. It's only fair they know the truth.

"I know that, and I understand what you're saying. But what if after I tell them everything they decide they don't want anything to do with me?" She asked.

"If you don't tell them anything they only have what their parents and Ron have told them to go on. Wouldn't what they have already been told, be more of a reason to want nothing to do with you?" Harry replied.

"I suppose. Your right, I know your right. It's just they are the only ones that still speak to me and I don't want to lose them to."

"I honestly believe that if you tell them the truth, you won't lose them." Harry assured her. "Now no more unhappy thoughts. What do you want to do before we meet them? I've not been to Hogsmeade before so I don't know what shops are any good."

"I've not been before either." Ginny said. "But Luna said Honeydukes has the best chocolate, and there is a music shop there. But I can't remember what she said it was called."

"Cool, well we will defiantly visit those shops I miss my music. Unfortunately I don't think the wizard bands are as good as the muggle ones but its better than nothing I suppose." Harry said.

"Can't you bring your stereo from home to school?" Ginny asked.

"No, the charm on it that makes it work around magic is OK at home. But there is just too much magic at Hogwarts for the charm to work here. But its ok we'll get a magical stereo for our room here. We will just have to put up with listening to wizard bands." Harry said dramatically.

Ginny laughed at his antics. "Come on you. Lets go."

The teens stood up putting their winter coats on and linked arms. Sal wrapped himself around Ginny's wrist under the sleeve of her coat, and Rama followed along side Harry as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

They spent the morning walking around the village. They stopped in Honeydukes where they purchased some Honeydukes best chocolate, sugar quills and treacle toffee. They also stopped in the music shop that was called Dominic Maestro's where they purchased a wizarding wireless for their room.

They looked in a couple of other shops, but mainly they where happy just walking around window shopping. Laughing as Rama had a field day running around the village. Although he never went far and always had Harry in his sight.

At just before twelve they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They found a table near the back of the pub in a corner. They took their seats as Rama laid next to Harry's chair. Minuets later the twins joined them and the four of them ordered food and drinks.

"Love the snake Gin-Gin." Fred said.

"Lovely colour." Said George.

"Indeed it is brother of mine. Can you see how she wears it?" Asked Fred.

"I can Fred. Almost like a fashion statement." Replied George.

"OK you two that's enough. I do not wear him like a fashion statement." Ginny interrupted.

Harry was chuckling at the twins banter. "OK Gin-Gin. We'll stop." Said George.

"For now." Added Fred.

Just then Madam Rosmerta, brought their food and drinks over. The group thanked her as she made her way to another table to take the new customers orders.

The group ate their lunch talking about classes and the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. It was as if a silent agreement had been made to wait until they had finished their lunch before talking about what they had actually met for.

All to soon (for Ginny at least) everyone had finished their meals. George handed Ginny a letter. "We managed to get a copy of Ron's letter without Mum or Dad seeing." He said.

Ginny unfolded the letter and put it on the table for her and Harry to read.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_I know I don't normally write this soon after getting to school, but I have some things to tell you that couldn't wait._

_Firstly you will never guess who started school this year. HARRY POTTER can you believe it. After all this time of nobody knowing where he is he turns up at Hogwarts five years late. _

_I was so excited when Dumbledore first said his name. You know how long I've wanted to meet him and I always thought we could be friends. But do you know what house he was sorted into? Slytherin! Harry Potter sorted into the house of bloody snakes! That can't be a good thing surly. Dumbledore even offered to have him resorted, he obviously didn't think it was a good thing for him going into Slytherin either. _

_But you know what Potter said. "That's OK Headmaster. I wanted to be put in Slytherin." Can you believe it. And you should see the animals he brought with him. A huge wolf, a snake, a phoenix (that's bigger than the headmaster's) and an owl. _

_And the first thing he does when he sits down. Starts talking to Ginevra. I couldn't believe it. Of all the kids he could have chosen to talk to he talks to the dark witch._

_Well things went from bad to worse after that. At the end of the meal, by which time Ginevra and Potter where sitting on the floor playing with the wolf. Malfoy walks up to them. He says something to Potter and then potter stands up and gets in Malfoys face. Then Malfoy announces to the whole school that Ginevra has been having sex with him. Potter punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. (The boys mental I'm telling ya.)._

_I was so angry and embarrassed. How could she do that to our family. Hasn't she embarrassed our family enough. Does she realize what I have to put up with because of her and the things she's done. I can't even imagine the grief I'm going to get now that everyone knows she's been sleeping with Malfoy._

_The way he made it sound it was like he had been paying for her to sleep with him. Anyway after the feast was finished I caught up to her in the entrance hall. Where her and Potter were making their way to the snake pit. I asked her about what Malfoy had said but she just started crying. _

_I asked if she was going to sleep with Potter for money as well but Potter punched me for this comment. I admit that I probably shouldn't have said it but I was so angry. Any way his punch knocked me unconscious. I woke up in the hospital wing an hour later._

_Something needs to be done. Mum, Dad she can't keep embarrassing the family like this and she is making my life hell having to put up with all the comments and grief I get because she's my sister._

_I'm sorry to say it but maybe it's time that you disowned her Dad, before she does anything more to damage our family name. Although what more she could do I don't know._

_Love you both_

_Ron._

By the time she was finished reading Ginny was shaking, this time Harry knew it was out of anger. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "That Bloody git. How dare he. Going on about what a hard time he's been having. Like my time at school has been a bed of roses. And that's not what happened when he cornered us in the entrance hall." Ginny stated.

"So tell us what actually happened." Said George.

"And we mean everything Gin-Gin. We want to know what's been going on." said Fred as George nodded next to him.

So between Harry and Ginny they told the twins everything. From what had happened to Ginny since her first year, to what Ron had been saying. They told the twins what really happened during and after the welcoming feast, and everything that had happened since.

When they had finished, the twins sat there looking between the two teens. "Why didn't you tell us Ginny?" Asked Fred.

"You know we would have believed you." Said George.

"Because I could never get you alone long enough to tell you. And really what difference would it of made?" Asked Ginny.

"Well we could have told Mum and Dad the truth for one." Said Fred.

"They wouldn't have disowned you if they knew the truth." Said George.

"Yes they would have. Like you said your Mum wanted me disowned since the chamber. And they could have asked me what really happened, or if the things that Ron had written to them was true. But they didn't. They took what he said and the same morning your Dad went to the Ministry to officially disown me." Ginny said.

"Their your Mum and Dad to Ginny." Said Fred sadly.

"No they're not. They disowned me. They took away my middle name and surname. They told me they were selling my things, and they took back my wand. I'm a Black now and for the first time on four years, I'm happy." Ginny said.

"But your still be our sister right?" Said Fred.

"Yeah Gin-Gin we are still your handsome brothers." George added.

"You two will always be my brothers. My surname will never change that." Ginny said. "Besides you know how you worship the matauders? Well my Dad's Padfoot, and my uncle is Moony. And Harry's Dad was Prongs. Don't ask about Wormtail."

"Your Joking." Said Fred. Ginny shook her head.

"Your Dad is Padfoot." Asked George.

"Yep. He's also Harry's godfather." Said Ginny.

"And your uncle is Moony?" Asked Fred. Ginny nodded again with a grin.

"You have got..." Said George.

"To introduced us." Finished Fred.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "I'm sure we could sort something out for the Christmas holiday." Said Harry.

"So you're the son, godson and nephew of the marauders?" George asked?

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here? And what are you doing talking to them?"

The group turned to see an angry-looking Ron standing there with his hands clenched into fists and Hermione standing next to him.

"Well you see Ronnikins, we came here to have lunch with our sister and her friend." Said George.

"Hence the reason we are talking to them." Finished Fred.

"She's not your sister anymore." Ron hissed. "Mum will go spare when she finds out you've had lunch with her." He finished pointing at Ginny.

"She is still our sister Ronnikins." Started Fred.

"Just because she doesn't share our name anymore." Continued George.

"Doesn't mean she's not our sister." Said Fred.

"And mum won't find out." Stated George.

"Because nobody is going to tell her." Said Fred

"And if she does manage to find out." Said George

"We will know who told her." Fred stated.

"Don't think just because you are at school." Warned George.

"That we won't be able to get to you." Finished Fred.

"You don't scare me. And I will be telling her. We were told not have anything to do with her." Ron said pointing at Ginny again. "She's been disowned from the family and we were all told to stay away from her."

"And yet you seem to go out of your way to corner me to make nasty comments." Said Ginny. "And don't think I don't know you wrote to your parents and lied about what had happened at the opening feast."

Ron didn't even look sorry. If anything he looked smug. "Don't worry Ron. Your get yours. Nasty things always happen to nasty people." Said Harry.

Ron went to take a step towards Harry but a growl from Rama soon had him taking steps back. "I think maybe its time you left." Harry said.

"Yep, Come on Ronnikins we gotta make a move anyway." Said George.

"We'll escort you out. Make sure you don't get into any trouble." Said Fred, as the twins stood up each putting an arm around Ron's shoulders and walking him out of the pub. Hermione following.

"We should make a move to. I want to get that potions essay finished. I also want to spend some time with Aurea. I think she feels like I've forgotten about her." Said Harry.

So the two of them left the pub, Harry making a stop at the bar to pay for lunch. They quickly made their way back to the castle to spend the rest of the afternoon in their room with their animals.

Two weeks later every student from Hogwarts was standing on the grounds in front of the school. Standing in groups by year and house, waiting for the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrung students.

Ginny was snuggled into Harry's side with his arms wrapped around her trying to keep warm. They had both dressed warmly and were wearing their winter coats. But it was still freezing outside. "I wish they would hurry up." Ginny said with chattering teeth.

"They shouldn't be much longer." Harry replied. Pulling her closer to him.

After standing there freezing for around half an hour someone shouted "Look up there."

Everyone looked up to see a flying carriage being pulled by huge horses with wings, heading towards the castle. Announcing that the students from Beauxbaton had finally arrived. Once the carriage had landed, the headmistress was the first off the carriage. She was literary the largest women Harry had ever seen is his life. She was taller than Hagrid.

After greeting Dumbledore the Beauxbaton students along with their headmistress made their way into the school. While the Hogwarts students waited for the Durmstrung students to arrive.

It wasn't long before a huge ship made an appearance in the Black Lake. Meaning the Durmstung students had arrived at last. Their headmaster was the first of the ship as he made his way to greet Dumbledore his students disembarked, they congregated before following their headmaster into the school. The Hogwarts students following.

Once everyone was seated in the great hall Dumbledore welcomed their visitors and repeated his announcement about the tournament. Before Filtch the caretaker brought the Goblet of Fire to the front of the Hall. Dumbledore told everyone that they would have twenty-four hours to enter their names. The champions would be announced the following evening after dinner. Before he clapped his hands for the food to appear on the tables and the feast began.

Once she had finished eating Ginny turned to Harry. "Come on. Lets go back to our room. I want to finish my homework so that we can have a lazy day tomorrow."

"OK then. Come on." Harry replied. "Come Rama." He called as he and Ginny stood up.

Once back in the room Ginny finished her homework with Harry's help. They then retired to Harry's bed. Harry put on the wizarding wireless and lay on his bed propped up by his pillows. Ginny lay across his bed with her head in his lap. Sal was wrapped around the top of her arm as she petted Aurea who was curled by Harry's feet with her head laying across his legs. Harry absently played with Ginny's hair.

They stayed this way until Ginny started yawning. Getting up she placed Sal on Harry's bed and made her way over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she entered the room again, the music had been turned off. She collected Sal and climbed into her bed, as Harry made his way to the bathroom to change. Once he was back in bed he turned the lights out and both teens were asleep in minuets.

Sunday was spent lazing around in their room until lunch. After lunch they went for a walk out side. They watched Rama round around near the lake. After a while Pura and Regale appeared flying above them. They were soon joined by Fawkes. All three phoenix flew together, trilling a joyous song. While all the students that were outside watched the display.

Later, after everyone was gathered in the great hall and full from the feast. Dumbledore stood to declare the Triwizard Tournament had started. He introduced Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman who would be helping to judge the tournament. He then announced the choosing of the champions was about to begin.

Everyone was silent as the goblet turned red and spat out a piece of parchment. The first name to come out of the goblet was Noemi Dumont from Beauxbaton. Everyone clapped as the girl stood from where she had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and made her way to the front of the hall. Shaking hands with Dumbledore before heading in to a room to the side of the hall.

Everyone became silent again as they waited for the next champion to be chosen. The flame once again turned red, and the second name to come out was Stojan Vankov from Durmstrung. Again Everybody clapped as the boy who had been sitting at the Slytherin table, got up and made his way to the front. He shook hands with Dumbledore and then entered the same room as the Beauxbaton champion.

The great hall was practically buzzing with anticipation for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen. When the flame turned red for the final time, Dumbledore caught the parchment the goblet had spit out. "The Champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Harry Potter." The great hall was silent. Nobody clapped nobody said a word. He looked at Ginny, she looked like she was going to be sick. 'Dumbledore's got a lot to answer for. Sirius is going to go mad.' Harry thought as he placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and stood up. With Rama following he made his way to the front of the hall thinking 'I have no intention of competing if I can get out of it.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Standing at the front of the great hall with headmaster Dumbledore, Harry looked at the piece of parchment the headmaster was holding out for him to take. A smile formed on his lips. He looked back at the headmaster without touching the parchment. "I did not enter my name headmaster, I have no intention of competing in this tournament and that" He said, pointing to the parchment that the headmaster was still holding out. "Is not my hand writing."

Whispering broke out across the hall. Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and the headmaster and headmistress from the other two schools made their way to where Harry and Dumbledore was standing. "What is going on?" Mr Crouch asked.

"I was just telling the headmaster here, that I did not enter the tournament. That is not my hand writing and I am not competing in this tournament." Said Harry.

"Of course it is your hand writing. It must be. No-one else could have entered your name." Said Mr Bagman.

"Professors, could you please take a look at the parchment the headmaster is holding and tell me if that is my writing?" Asked Harry.

Both McGonagall and Snape looked at the parchment, then looked at each other. "That is not Mr Potter's hand writing." Said Professor Snape as Professor McGonagall shook her head.

Harry looked at Bagman and Crouch. "So as I said, I did not enter and I will not be competing. I suggest you have the goblet choose someone else."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Said Mr Crouch. "The goblet will not re-light until the next Triwizard Tournament."

"Then call this one off and restart it." Said Harry.

"That can not be done either. The rules are that the tasks must be completed. We are unable to change or cancel the tasks. I'm afraid you will have to compete." Said Crouch.

"I will not complete." Harry replied angrily.

"Mr Potter, with your name coming out of the goblet you are bound by a magical contract against your magic. If you do not compete your magic will be bound." Said Mr Crouch.

"But I didn't enter my name! That is not my hand writing. How can I be bound to a magical contract?" Asked Harry.

"Because Mr Potter it was I who entered your name." Said Dumbledore, who hadn't spoken a word until now.

The whole hall fell silent as Harry along with everyone standing with him turned to look at the headmaster. "What did you just say?" Asked Harry barley controlling his temper. Sure that he had heard wrong.

"I said it was I who entered your name." Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded slowly and held out his arm. There was a flash of flame and Pura landed on the offered perch. "Pura get Sirius for me. I don't care where he is or what he is doing. Just bring him here please." Harry told the phoenix. Pura bobbed her head in understanding before gently springing off Harry's arm and disappearing.

"Now Mr Potter is that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked.

Ignoring Dumbledore, Harry turned to look at Ginny waving her to come over. Ginny stood from where she had been sitting, wrapped Sal around her lower arm and walked towards Harry.

"Miss Black, what are you doing up here?" The headmaster asked as Ginny reached Harry's side.

"Sirius will be here soon and then we will be going to your office to discuss this. Ginny is here because she will be coming with us. I will not leave her on her own." Said Harry.

"Now Mr Potter..." Started Dumbledore, as there was a flash and Pura with Sirius appeared in the Hall in front of Harry.

"Harry, What on earth..." Sirius paused as he looked around the hall. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The champions of the Triwizard Tournament were announced tonight." Said Harry.

"OK?" Said Sirius looking around the hall again.

"Well my name came out." Harry stated.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted, turning his full attention to Harry. "You promised me you wouldn't enter your name." He accused.

"And I kept that promise. I did not enter my name. The headmaster did it for me." Said Harry.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "You did what?" Sirius practically growled.

"Maybe we should take this to my office." Said Dumbledore.

"Or maybe you should tell us what you think you was playing at." Said Sirius.

"I don't understand Albus. How could you of entered the boy's name?" Asked Mr Crouch.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Said Harry. Sirius nodded as he glared at the headmaster.

"Well I don't see what the problem is." Harry heard one of the students say. He turned to look around the hall. Everyone was looking at Hermione, who was seated at the Griffindor house table. Harry assumed it had been her who had spoken.

"What do you mean you don't see what the problem is?" Harry asked.

"Well I mean, does it matter who entered your name? I told you the other day you were the best person for the tournament. The goblet obviously thought so to. If it didn't think that you were the best person for the tournament it would have chosen someone else." Said Hermione.

"But it should have never had the chance to pick my name, as I never wanted to be involved in the tournament!" Shouted Harry.

"Yes well, It doesn't matter now does it? You have been chosen. You will have to compete." She declared.

"And you would be OK if your name had been entered against your will would you?" Harry demanded. "Do you know what happens in these tournaments? PEOPLE DIE! I didn't want to be in it. Yet without consulting me and against my will I have been entered into this bloody thing. Don't you think it should have been my choice whether or not I wanted to take part in an event that could get me killed?"

"Now your just being dramatic. The headmaster and the rest of the judges are not about to let a student die. The judges know the ages of the champions were going to be between sixteen and eighteen. I'm sure the tasks are appropriate for that age range." Hermione said as if she was talking to a five-year old.

Harry just glowered at her. He was not going to get into an argument with the girl. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and find a way out of competing.

"Yes but Hermione," Ron spoke up with an amused voice. "Like I said when the tournament was announced. He has a reputation for being the boy who lived. You said yourself, there are all those books and newspaper articles written about him. They all say how wonderful and talented he is. He doesn't want the wizarding world to see how untalented he really is. Like I said before, how talented can he be if he couldn't even join the school in the correct year?" Ron finished a nasty smirk on his face, as the rest of the hall broke into a new round of whispering.

Harry was about ready to march up to the red-headed boy and wipe that smirk of his face. "Harry?" Sirius said. When Harry turned to look at him, he continued. "I think the best thing to do is go to the headmaster's office and get this mess sorted out." Harry nodded in reply. Maybe it was best for them to leave the hall before Harry did something that he might regret.

"I suggest the lot of you" Sirius said looking around the hall. "keep your opinions to yourself. This tournament was banned because of the high death rate. Maybe you should look up what sort of tasks this tournament involves. Then ask yourself who has the right to commit someone to a magical contract to take part against their will."

"I'm sure you are capable of sorting all this out Albus." Said Crouch looking at Dumbledore. At the headmaster's nod he continued. "Right well me and Mr Bagman will go and see the other champions. We will have to let them know what is going on. Please let us know the outcome of your meeting."

"Of course Cornelius, Minerva could you make sure our students make their way to their common rooms. Severus if you could help her." Dumbledore said nodding to each person in turn.

McGonagall and Snape did not look happy about being dismissed without finding out what was going to happen. But they nodded in reply. "Thank you." Said Dumbledore. "Now if you would follow me Sirius, Mr Potter. Miss Black I suggest you make your way back to your common room along with the rest of your house mates."

"I told you she will be coming with us headmaster." Said Harry.

"Mr Potter, this discussion does not involve Miss Black. She will be returning to her common room along with the rest of the students." Dumbledore said, speaking with authority.

Harry however was not about to back down. "Headmaster..." Before he could get any further Sirius interrupted. "She will be joining us Albus. Don't push this."

Looking angry that his instructions had been ignored, Dumbledore turned and started walking out of the great hall. Harry gave a curt nod to Sirius which was returned before following the headmaster with Rama at his side. Sirius winked at Ginny putting his arm around her shoulder. Together they also left the hall.

"So pup, hows school going?" Sirius asked Ginny as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Not to bad. I can't believe how much homework we are getting." Ginny replied.

Sirius nodded. "It's not the best of situations for my being here, but it's nice to see you." He said.

"It's nice to see you to dad." Ginny replied, leaning into Sirius more as he tightened his hold on her giving her a hug.

Once they reached the headmaster's office everyone took a seat, Rama sitting at Ginny's feet. For a couple of minuets an uncomfortable silence filled the room, until Harry broke it. "Is this why you practically begged me to come to your school? Was this your plan all along?" He demanded standing up and pacing in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Mr Potter, my reasons for wanting you at school had nothing to do with this tournament. I simply wanted you to have the chance to further your education, have the chance to make friends and be safe." The headmaster replied.

Harry stopped pacing and stared at the headmaster in disbelief. "You are joking right?" He asked.

"No Harry I am not joking." Dumbledore answered.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that?" Harry said.

"It is the truth"

"Don't lie to me headmaster, it is insulting." Harry spat.

"I am not lying Mr..." Dumbledore began.

"I am an aura reader Headmaster! I know you are lying." Harry interrupted glaring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked shocked but not one bit sorry. "I think it would be best Albus, if you tell us exactly why you wanted Harry here this year and why you thought, you had the right to enter his name into this tournament without his consent." Said Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed. "I entered his name because I felt that he would be the best contestant for the school. If the goblet had thought someone else was better suited for the tournament it would have chosen them."

"But I didn't want to be in the tournament!" Harry shouted. Taking a deep breath he continued a little more calmly. "What gave you the right to enter my name. Why didn't you ask me if it was OK?"

"I didn't ask you because I didn't have to. The rules state that the headmaster or headmistress of a competing school, will be able to enter students of their choice as long as said student meets the age requirement." The headmaster said.

"But the rules don't state that said student should have a choice about whether, or not they are willing to be put into a life or death situation? Who the bloody hell came up with these rules?" Said Harry resuming his pacing.

"Myself, Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch came up with them. All three of us signed them off agreeing to the stated rules." Dumbledore said.

"But Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman said they didn't understand how you had put my name in the goblet." Said Harry as he paused in his pacing again, looking confused.

"I am not responsible if they did not take the time to read the rules thoroughly." Said Dumbledore.

"What the hell did you think you was playing at Albus?" Sirius demanded. "You know how dangerous this tournament is. You know there is a chance that the students involved could die. In my eye's you are knowingly sending my godson into danger. Are you trying to get the boy killed? Is that what you're hoping for?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius. I will not allow any of the students to be killed!" Dumbledore snapped.

"Forgive me Albus, but after the things that have happened in your school and under your nose over the last few years, I have very little faith in anything you say." Sirius deadpanned.

"So your plan along was to enter my name? Why else would you have put that rule in?" Interrupted Harry.

"Like I said Mr Potter, I entered your name because I thought that you was the best student to be chosen. The rules state that I was in my right to do so, and by choosing your name the goblet thought so to." The headmaster stated. "Now, I think it would be best if you and Miss Black returned to your common room it is getting late."

"Now wait a minuet..." Harry started. He couldn't believe Dumbledore thought the conversation was over.

"Albus we are not done here." Sirius said. "Harry didn't enter his name, he wasn't asked and he doesn't want to take part. There must be a way that he can be pulled out."

"No Sirius there is not. Harry's name coming out of the goblet created a magical contract. He must compete otherwise his magic will be bound. He would be no more than a squib." Dumbledore stated.

Sirius stood up his fists clenched. "But it was you that entered his name. It was you that put his name on that parchment, so surly the contract is bound to your magic not his." He growled.

"No Sirius, the contract is still with Harry." Said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Sirius and then the headmaster. "Then I guess I will be collecting my things."

"What do you mean you will be collecting your things?" Asked the headmaster.

"Exactly what I said Sir. I will not be competing, and if that means that I will have my magic bound then I cannot stay here. For one the school rules state that they are unable to accept squibs and secondly I cannot stay here if I am unable to protect myself." Said Harry.

"Harry..." Said the headmaster. But Harry cut him off. "No Sir, I have made my choice. I will be leaving this school, so that when the contract takes effect I will at home where I will be safe."

"Mr Potter you cannot do that." Said the headmaster, he looked worried at the idea of Harry leaving the school and having his magic bound.

"Why not headmaster?" Asked Harry.

"Because Mr Potter it is very important that you keep your magic. For you to become a squib would mean that you, along with your family will become targets. You will not be able to survive in the wizarding world if your magic is bound." Said Dumbledore, he looked pleadingly towards Sirius for help convincing Harry not to do this. But Sirius was looking at Harry a blank expression on his face.

"Me and my family are already targets Sir, and I am very much aware that we would not be able to stay in the wizarding world. But we could move to a different country and live in the muggle world." Replied Harry.

"It would not be that simple Harry." Said the headmaster.

"Why not Sir?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid that I cannot answer that question at this time." Said Dumbledore.

Harry could feel his control on his temper slipping, Rama was keeping up a steady growl from where he sat at Ginny's feet. He was probably picking up on Harry's agitated state. Ginny who hadn't said a word was looking between the three men in the room, her eyes full of worry. Sirius looked like he was working out the best way to remove Dumbledore's head from his shoulders.

"Well," said Harry. "How about I make an educated guess about why you are so against me not taking part, and why the idea of my magic being bound seems to scare you. Hmm?"

"Mr potter..." The headmaster tried to interrupt.

But Harry continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Could it have anything to do with a prophecy that was made just before I was born? Could it be that said prophecy states that I am the only one that can defeat Voldemort when he returns? Because you know as well as I do that he will return. Could it be that if my magic was to be bound the only hope for the wizarding world would be lost? That without me every witch and wizard would be left to the hands of Voldemort. Could that be the reason headmaster?" Harry asked. His voice had risen so the last sentence was shouted.

"I am not sure where you got your information Mr Potter, and I must say I'm not happy that you know about the prophecy, or that you have just spoken about it in front of Miss Black. This is delicate information and we do not want the wrong people to find out about it. But you are correct, the prophecy is the reason why you cannot simply have your magic bound and leave the wizarding world." Dumbledore said.

"Ginny is Sirius' daughter, who is my godfather. She is a target because of her relationship to Sirius and her friendship with me. She has the right to know what she is involved with. I should have told her earlier." Turning to look at Ginny, who had gone quiet pale he said, "I'm sorry Gin I should have told you before now."

"We'll talk about it later Harry." Ginny replied quietly.

Harry nodded then turned back to the headmaster. "Where I get my information from is none of your business, and I really couldn't care if your happy or not that I know about the prophecy. You are nothing more than my headmaster. As the prophecy is about me I have a right to know about it, and I will decide who I tell about it. As for your comment about the prophecy being the reason I cannot have my magic bound and leave the wizarding world that is not true. It is the reason that you don't want me to be a squib or leave."

"You would be condemning the wizarding world to the hands of Voldemort!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"Then you should have thought about that, before you decided to enter my name in a tournament I didn't want to be a part of!" Harry shouted back. He was shaking with anger but had so far managed to keep his magic in check.

Ginny stood from where she was sitting, she slowly made her way over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry automatically put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair and taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Rama came to stand next to them leaning his head against Harry's leg.

"Here is what is going to happen." Said Sirius. "Harry will compete in the tournament." He held his hand up as Harry's head snapped up to look at him betrayal written across his face.

"But he will do the bare minimum required. He will not be putting himself in danger and he will not complete the tasks. You Albus," Sirius turned to look at the headmaster after seeing Harry relax.

"You will make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow. You will tell your students, teachers and guests that you made the rule that gave you the ability to enter Harry's name without his consent. You will also tell them that after some thought, what you did was wrong. You tell them you have decided that although Harry is magically bound to compete, he will be doing the bare minimum and that the Hogwarts students should not expect to come anywhere but last in the tournament. You will tell them that this was your decision and that anybody who has a problem with it are to come to you. And you will tell all the students that anybody that gives Harry a hard time about it will receive punishment, I would suggest detentions until the end of term. I do not want my godson having a hard time because of your actions."

"You ask a lot of me Sirius. Suppose I say no. What will you do then? You have no authority to demand this of me." Said Dumbledore.

"If you do not agree to this, then Harry and Ginny will go and pack their things and I will take them out of school. And I promise you, you will not find us." Answered Sirius.

"That is blackmail Sirius!" Dumbledore hissed.

"Yes, but it is no more than what you tried to use on Harry. Now you know what it feels like to have someone use the future of the wizarding world against you. At least you're not a sixteen year old lad. What will you choose?" Said Sirius.

Dumbledore Sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his hands across his face. "I will do as you have asked. I will make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow."

"Good. I will be here in the morning to make sure I am happy with it. Because if I am not Harry and Ginny leave with me after breakfast." Said Sirius. "Does this arrangement sound acceptable to you Harry?"

Ginny let go of Harry walking back to her chair and sitting down. Rama stayed at Harry's side leaning against his leg. Harry looked at Sirius. "I suppose it is the best we can do without me loosing my magic. But I warn you headmaster, from now on you will not interfere with my life. I am not your puppet nor am I your weapon. I suggest you remember that."

The headmaster didn't respond, he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard what had been said. But Harry knew he had been heard.

"Right well, I think that we are done here. I think pups you should head back to your room. I am going to go home I need to let my guests know what is going on. We were in the middle of dinner when Pura kidnapped me." Said Sirius.

He walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. silently telling him he was on his side and together they would get through this. After letting Harry go he turned to Ginny giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Look after him." He whispered in her ear. He felt Ginny nod against his chest.

Stepping back Ginny gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek and saying goodbye, before she walked over to Harry taking hold of his arm and gently pulled him out of the office.

Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the evening. As soon as he got back to their room he got into bed after quickly getting changed. Ginny sat on the edge of his bed gently stocking his hair until he fell asleep.

The next morning as promised Dumbledore made his announcement. The Hogwarts students made angry remarks and shouted in protest. The guests from the other schools looked happy after the speech. Everyone kept shooting looks at Harry, who kept his head down and ate his breakfast. With Ginny's hand resting on his knee in silent support.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Just under two weeks later Harry, Ginny and Rama were making their way towards the Slytherin tower after dinner. Harry had a meeting with Professor Snape and was to meet him in his office. He had offered for Ginny to join him but she had declined saying that she had homework she wanted to finish.

"I'll walk you back to our room, then I'll head to my meeting. If you get stuck with your homework I will help you when I get back." Said Harry.

"Harry, you don't need to walk me back to our room. You would have to walk past Professor Snape's office then go back. Honestly I'll be fine to walk back the rest of the way on my own." Ginny said. She loved how safe she felt around Harry and how protective he was, but she was sure she could make the five minuet walk from Snape's office to their room on her own.

"I don't like the thought of you walking on your own. What if you get into trouble? Regale can't help you as he had his burning day yesterday." He said.

"I think I can walk from Snape's office to our room without getting into trouble." Ginny answered a little defensively.

"I'm not saying you can't. I would just feel better if I knew you had gotten there safely. Tell you what why don't you take Rama with you? That way I'll know you will be OK." Harry replied.

"I will be fine! I don't need to be babysat by your wolf." Ginny growled.

"He wouldn't be babysitting you. He would be protecting you." Harry said. "Why can't you understand I just want you to be safe?"

"I will be safe. I don't need you treating me like a little girl!" Replied Ginny hotly.

"Fine. Then I'll keep Rama with me. You walk back on your own. Sorry for caring." Stated Harry.

Ginny sighed. "Harry, I love that you care so much. But you have to start letting me out of your sight and protection. I'm going to have to start walking around the school on my own at some point. I want to spend more time with Luna and talk about girl stuff, but you won't let me out of your sight. I don't want you to be waiting around for us. I don't want to feel like I'm on a time limit with my friend."

"Your not on a time limit when you spend time with Luna. I don't mind how long you spend together. I'm happy reading out of hearing distance while you have your girl talk. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Harry said quietly.

"I won't get hurt." Ginny assured.

"OK, I'll try to give you some space, I'll let you walk back to the room without my wolf babysitting you." Harry smiled as they reached Professor Snape's office.

"Thank you." Said Ginny. She reached up on tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after your meeting. I want to talk to you anyway. You still haven't told me about this prophecy and I want to know what being an aura reader means."

"OK, we'll talk about it when I get back. Please be careful Gin. Stay safe for me." Harry said.

"I will. Promise." Ginny assured, before she turned and carried on down the corridor towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Harry turned and knocked on the office door. "Enter." Came Professor Snape's voice from the other side. Opening the door and stepping in to the office, Harry closed the door behind him and walked across the office taking a seat in front of the Professor's desk. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter. I thought that maybe we could have that chat we discussed at the beginning of term." Snape said.

"OK." Said Harry.

"Do you need to get that snake of yours? I know that snakes are very gifted in legilimency. With you being a parcelmouth, she would be able to tell you if what I am saying is the truth." Said Snape.

Harry shook his head. "That won't be necessary Professor. Firstly I have mastered legilimency, secondly I do not need to use legilimency to tell if you are indeed telling the truth. You see I am an aura reader I will be able to detect if you are lying to me. A master at occlumency such as your self, would be able to fool even a master at legilimency. But you cannot fool an aura reader because you cannot influence your magical aura in that way."

"Does the headmaster know you are an aura reader?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. "He found out the night my name came out of the goblet when he tried to lie to me."

"Very well. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because of something you said to me on two occasions." Snape began.

"You want to know how I know it was you that over heard some of the prophecy. You also want to know how I know it was you that told what you heard to Voldemort." At Snape's nod Harry continued. "I can't tell you how I know. Just that I do."

"You said you knew why I changed sides and became a spy." Snape said.

Again Harry nodded. "Because after you told Voldemort, you found out he was going to come after me and my parents. You use to be close with my mum. You loved her. When you found out he was going to come after us you begged him to spare her. You went to Dumbledore and told him what you had done. You begged him to do something. That was the reason they went into hiding. You had no good feelings towards my Dad. I believe the feeling was mutual. But you where in love with my mother and couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her."

"How do you know all of this?" Snape asked.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked back.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. I am however surprised that you agreed to meet me. Knowing what you do." Snape said.

Harry took a few minuets to gather his thoughts before replying. "I learned most of this information when I was eleven. So I've had a few years to think about it. I won't lie to you, when I first found out I was all set for training as best I could and then when I was ready, I was going to come after you. But I was an angry little boy who had just found out that you was the reason we had to go into hiding." Harry paused running his fingers through his hair.

"There was a lot of people involved in my parents deaths. Some played a bigger role than others. I have spent a lot of time over the last five years, finding out information about my parents death and talking about it with Sirius and Remus. I also have a magical portrait of my parents and I have spent many hours talking about it with them also."

"You have a portrait of your parents?" Snape asked.

"Yes. When they found out that they were going to be going into hiding, they had one made and put it in the Potter family heir loom vault." Replied Harry.

"I spoke about what I had learned about you a lot with them. I am aware of the rivalry between you, my father, Sirius and Remus. But you where boys at the time. Something you and Sirius especially need to remember. You are no longer boys in school. You are men, you have been through a war and we are all going to go through another one when Voldemort decides to return. And he will return its just a matter of time." Harry blew out a breath.

"Like I said when I learned about your part in what happened I was angry, and I spoke to my parents about it a lot. But it was after speaking to Sirius, that I decided it would be wrong to go after you in revenge. Yes you was a death eater and like you said yourself you're not a nice man. But like you also said you are not a monster. I have information on everything you did while you was a death eater and I have information on everything you have done since. I know that you have never killed or tortured anyone, I know that you never took part in the death eater raids. I know that Voldemort took you into his inner circle on your potion skills alone."

"I can't believe how much you have been able to find out." Snape said.

"Yes well its amazing what you can find out if you know who to ask." Said Harry. "Anyway the reason I agreed to meet with you was because although you was a death eater, I believe the way you was treated at school and at home pushed you towards it. Don't get me wrong it was still your fault. Your past may have pushed you towards the only people who actually paid you positive attention, but it was your choice to follow that path. However I believe everyone makes mistakes. When you found out the information you had overheard, and given to Voldemort put the women you loved in danger you switched sides. It was because of you that they went into hiding. Warning Dumbledore of what you knew, and asking him to tell my parents to go into hiding could have saved their lives. In fact my parents have told me that they believe, that if they hadn't trusted the wrong person to be their secret keeper. Then maybe they would have survived longer."

"So what now?" Asked Snape.

"I don't really know. I still don't trust you, at least not yet. But unlike Dumbledore I don't think you should be a spy for the light side. Which is what you and I both know Dumbledore would have you do as soon as Voldemort makes a return." Said Harry.

"I have little choice." Said Snape. "Dumbledore kept me out of Azkaban. He told the court that I did not have the dark mark and that I was a spy for the light side. The agreement for him doing that was that I became his spy. Also I hold the dark mark so when Voldemort does return, the only thing that will keep me alive is the protection that Dumbledore offers me here at school. Along with the fact that I will tell Voldemort that I have spied on Dumbledore all these years."

"What if there was another way?" Asked Harry. "What if I told you that if you made an unbreakable vow to me, pledging that you would never do anything that could put me, or my family in danger, I could guarantee that you would not have to spy for either side. That you could leave your teaching position here. Because lets face it you are an extremely talented potion master, but you are not cut out to be a teacher. That I could set you up with a full-time job on good pay. And I could offer you a safe place to stay where nobody but me and my family would be able to find you."

"Harry, that would be impossible. With the dark mark the Dark Lord would always be able to find me, and Dumbledore would never allow me to leave." Said Snape.

Harry smiled. "You called me Harry."

"I suppose I did." Said Snape. "Maybe you are right. I am not a boy any more, I need to let go of school rivalries. And you are not your father, I have tried to remember that when you are in class."

"I have noticed." Harry said. "But my offer is not impossible. And Dumbledore wouldn't have a say. You would simply hand in your resignation and leave. I can promise you that he would never find you. As for your dark mark I know a way it can be removed. But I will give you no details as to how, until you have made the unbreakable vow. I will also give no other details on anything that I have offered until the vow has been made. But know that everything I have offered I can guarantee. I will give you a wizards oath to prove it should you decide to accept the offer."

"It all sounds to good to be true." Said Snape.

"I don't expect you to give an answer now. But I would like an answer by early December so that I can make some arrangements." Said Harry.

"I can do that. Thank you Harry. For agreeing to meet me and talking to me. You have given me a lot to think about. You have my word that I will seriously think about your offer." Snape replied.

"Your welcome Professor, maybe we can meet again say on the eleventh of December as it is a week before the end of term? You could give me your answer then. That would give me time to put things into place, should you decide to take me up on my offer." Harry suggested.

"That sounds reasonable, it gives me a..." What ever Professor Snape was about to say was interrupted when the office door burst open. Blaise zabini stood panting in the door way with Ginny in his arms.

"Harry I found her near the staircase leading away from the library. I said I'd take her to the hospital wing but she kept saying to bring her to you." Blaise said as Harry jumped out of his seat and rushed towards him taking Ginny from his arms.

Harry sat on the floor with Ginny in his lap. He had gone white when he had seen her. She was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. "What was she doing there? She was supposed to of gone straight to our room and stayed there." Harry said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I was coming back from a detention with Professor Flitwick when I saw her. I couldn't just leave her there. I was helping her to get here, but she collapsed just down the corridor before we got here. She said that Malfoy had attacked her and that her brother had kicked her as he walked past. She kept saying something about being stupid and you being right." Blaise said in a rush. The boy looked genuinely concerned.

Harry stood up with Ginny in his arms. "Thank you for bring her to me." Harry said to the boy. Turning to Professor Snape he said in a quiet deadly voice that the Professor had no problem hearing. "I suggest you find Malfoy before I do. You might want to warn Professor McGonagall to find and have words with Weasley before I do as well." As he finished Pura flamed into the room landing on Harry shoulder.

"Take us to the hospital wing Pura." Harry said. Seconds later Harry, Ginny and Pura had disappeared.

"He looked really mad." Blaise said.

"Indeed. Come I will escort you back to the common room, where I am hoping Mr Malfoy will be." Professor Snape answered.

"Actually Sir, I have to visit the library. Then I was going to stop by the hospital wing and see how Ginny is doing. Maybe Harry would like some company." Blaise said.

"I think Mr Potter would appreciate your support. I know he is grateful for your help in getting Miss Black to him." The Professor replied.

Harry appeared in the hospital wing with Ginny in his arms. He headed towards the nearest bed calling for Madam Pomfrey. The school nurse came bustling out of her office. "What is all the shouting about?" She asked before spotting Ginny on the bed. "Merlin what happened to her? Move out the way dear, let me get to her."

Harry stepped back allowing the nurse to tend to Ginny. "She was attacked on her way back from the library." He said. He then turned to Pura "Get Sirius for me please girl."

He barely noticed the phoenix flame out as he turned his attention back to the girl laying on the bed. She looked a mess. Harry stood frozen to the spot as he watch the school nurse work on Ginny. She was waving her wand, muttering under her breath and shaking her head. She had gone to a cabinet to collect potions which she was pouring down Ginny's throat, using her wand to help Ginny swallow. "Is she going to be OK?" Harry asked.

Before the nurse could answer Pura flamed back in with Sirius. Before taking in his surrounds Sirius spotted Harry. "Harry? What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny was attacked." Harry said pointing towards Ginny and the nurse who was still working on her.

"What?" Sirius said turning around. Seeing Ginny unconscious and a bloody mess laying on the bed, Sirius made his way over to her. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. She was supposed to be in our room. I was in a meeting with Professor Snape, we were just finishing up when this kid from our house, I think his name's Blaise zabini came bursting into the room. He said that he had found Ginny near the staircase on the third floor. He thinks she was on her way back from the library. He said that she had told him that Malfoy had attacked her. He also said something about Weasley kicking her as he walked past. He wanted to take her to the hospital wing, but she told him she had to get to me so he was helping her. He said that she collapsed just before they reached Professor Snape's office." Harry said in a monotone. "Is she going to be OK Madam Pomfrey?"

"She should be. She should wake up in an hour or so. But she will be here for a couple of days. I had to give her skele-gro, so she will be a bit uncomfortable for the next twelve hours. I have given her a pain potion to take the worst of the pain away. She had three broken ribs and a fractured one, her left arm was broken in two places, she has bruising all over her body but the worst of it is on her back and sides. She also has a large lump on the back of her head and a possible concussion, which I have given her a headache potion for. I have documented all her injuries, this must be reported to the headmaster and the DMLE. This is not the result of a fight between two students the girl has been assaulted." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Poppy could you check for sexual assault please." Sirius asked, looking like he was trying not to be sick.

"Do you think that is a possibility?" The nurse asked.

"The boy who attacked her, sexually assaulted her last year." Sirius said.

Madam Pomfrey paled at this statement. "Of course I will check." She turned waving her wand over Ginny's unconscious form. "There are no recent signs of sexual intercourse." She said as she stepped away from Ginny, tucking the covers around her.

"Could I have a copy of the injuries please Poppy. I will be contacting Amelia Bones and she will need a copy of them." Sirius asked.

"Of course Sirius" Poppy said. Waving her wand over the parchment that a dictating quill had been writing on making a copy of her report. She handed the copy to Sirius.

"How could this of happened? Why didn't Regale help her?" Sirius asked.

"He couldn't. It was his burning day yesterday." Harry replied. His voice void of any emotion.

"Why was she out on her own? Why wasn't you with her?" Sirius demanded.

"Because I had a meeting with Professor Snape and she said she had homework to do. She was supposed to be in our room. She must have gone to the library to get a book to help with her homework." Harry said. "I knew I should have had Rama go with her."

"So why didn't you?" Said Sirius.

"Because when I suggested it, she told me that she didn't need my wolf to babysit her." Said Harry.

Just then the hospital doors opened and the headmaster walked in. "Ah Sirius, you are already here. I just tried to contact you at your family home after Severus told me what happened, but I was told you had just left with Harry's phoenix." He said.

Harry didn't acknowledge the headmasters presence he was still frozen to the spot. But Sirius turned from Ginny to look at him. "I think we should go to your office Albus. I suggest that the Malfoy boy not be there. But I request for Severus to be present as he was with Harry, when a member of his house brought Ginny to Harry. I also want you to contact Amelia Bones at the DMLE."

"Severus is already waiting in my office. Mr Malfoy has been left in the care of Minerva. But I don't think we need to contact Amelia." Dumbledore replied.

"My daughter is laying in a hospital bed, after being attacked and you don't think that we need to get Amelia involved? Poppy said that due to the injuries the DMLE needed to be involved." Sirius said.

"The problem is Sirius we have no proof of who attacked Miss Black. We cannot get the DMLE involved until we know who was behind the attack." The headmaster stated.

"It was Malfoy Albus! The lad that found Ginny told Harry that she said it was Malfoy. He also said she told him Weasley had kicked her as he walked past her. Severus was there when the boy was telling them what happened." Sirius said. He was loosing his temper quickly.

"unfortunately until we have interviewed all those involved we cannot involve Amelia and her team." Dumbledore insisted.

"Then let's get these interviews started. I am not leaving this school until that boy has been expelled and arrested." Said Sirius. "Will you be OK to wait here with her pup? Send Pura to me if she wakes up before I come back and I'll come straight down."

"I'm not going anywhere." Assured Harry, as he walked towards Ginny and took a seat at her bedside.

Sirius walked round the bed and stood behind Harry putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault pup. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I should have been with her. I should have made her take Rama, even if she did throw a fit. I should have told Rama to go with her. There would have been nothing she could have done about it, and she wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed broken." Harry said, turning to look at Sirius. "She was just starting to come out of her shell you know? She was starting to show her true colours after everything she's been through, she was laughing and smiling. She had started to spend time with Luna again, with me nearby of course. Why now? Why did this have to happen now?"

"I don't know pup, but I promise you I am going to find out. I promise he will pay. I'm proud of you for letting Severus deal with him." Sirius said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"I needed to get Ginny here." Harry answered.

Sirius nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, squeezing Harry's shoulder one last time he turned and walked towards the headmaster who was standing by the doors. "Let's go Albus, I want to be back before Ginny wakes up."

"Of course." The headmaster replied as the two men left the hospital wing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!**

**I would like to say a big thank you to Fairqueen2 who has very kindly offered to be my beta.**

**She's started with this chapter and will be reviewing the previous chapters as well.**

**Once they have been checked I will update them.**

**I hope this makes reading the story a bit easier for those who was having trouble reading it with my punctuation errors.**

**Please bear with me; I've never written a story before this and my other story, "Animals and bonds", are my first attempt. Plus I'm still learning how to punctuate and use correct grammar.**

**Anyway here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER TEN

Harry had been sitting in the hospital wing for about twenty minutes when the hospital doors opened. Turning in his seat, Harry saw Blaise Zabini, the boy who had found Ginny standing there.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Blaise asked.

"No, please come in. I want to thank you for helping her." Harry said.

"I couldn't just leave her there. Despite what people say, not everyone in Slytherin is a monster." the boy replied. "How is she doing?"

"Madam Pomfrey says she'll be okay. She had some broken ribs, her arm was broken, there was bruising all over her body, a lump on her head, and a possible concussion. She thinks she should wake up soon but she'll be uncomfortable as she had to give her Skele-gro." Harry said.

Blaise nodded and took a seat next to Harry. "Has someone contacted her family?"

"Her dad is with the headmaster, they are going to interview those involved with the attack and those who have any information about it." Harry replied.

"She said it was Malfoy that had attacked her and she said something about the Weasley kid kicking her as he walked past. I can't believe her own brother would leave her there in that state without helping her, let alone kicking her as he walked past." Blaise said.

"He doesn't think of her as his sister. She was disowned by her family because of him." replied Harry.

"Wasn't it Lord Black that adopted her?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, he's also my godfather." Harry answered.

"Do you know what will happen to Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"I know what I'd like to do to him, but I think Sirius is working on having him expelled and charged with assault. The headmaster's not being helpful, but when Sirius puts his mind to something, he normally gets his way. He won't rest until Malfoy is suitably punished for what he's done."

"He deserves worse; I can't get the image of her covered in blood and lying on the floor out of my head." said Blaise.

"I won't disagree with you there." Harry paused and ran his hands through his hair. "You'll give a statement, won't you? You can ask to have your name left out of it, but you'll tell the headmaster what you know, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them what I know." Blaise looked over at Harry. "Please don't think less of me but I will ask them to keep my name out of it. I want to help her; it's just that if anyone found out it was me..."

Harry cut him off. "It's fine, I understand really. Just your statement will help."

Blaise nodded. Both boys fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the unmoving form of Ginny.

It was forty minutes later that Ginny started to stir. Harry was out of his seat and sitting on the edge of her bed in the blink of an eye. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Ginny? Can you hear me? Open your eyes for me, Gin." he said.

Very slowly Ginny's eyes fluttered and opened, she blinked a couple of times before her gaze settled on Harry's face. Instantly her eyes began to fill with tears and leak down her cheeks.

"Harry..." She croaked.

"Shh, you're okay; everything's going to be okay." Harry said leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, you were right. Malfoy..." Ginny tried to say through her tears.

"Shh, Gin. Don't worry about it at the moment. Sirius is here, he's with the headmaster at the moment. They should be back soon. We can talk about what happened then, but for now just rest. I'll be here, get some rest, Ginny." Harry said gently placing another kiss on her forehead.

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes again. Her breathing evened out and in the matter of minutes she was asleep.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Blaise asked.

Harry jumped slightly. He had forgotten the other boy was there.

"I do." he replied.

"Are the two of you together?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "but I hope someday we will be."

"How come you haven't asked her out already?"

"It's complicated. Let's just say it's not the right time yet." said Harry.

Blaise nodded. They fell back into silence, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Just under an hour later the hospital doors opened again, but this time admitting the headmaster, Sirius, and Professor Snape. "Ah Mr. Zabini, there you are. We would like to ask if you would give a statement about what you know of the attack on Miss Black. We'll also need one from you, Mr. Potter." said the headmaster.

"Of course, Headmaster, although I should tell you that I would like my name kept out of it. I have spoken to Harry about this and he understands my reasons for it." Blaise said.

"I understand." Dumbledore said.

"Can we do it here or do we need to go somewhere?" Blaise asked.

"We'll be able to use Poppy's office." Dumbledore said.

Blaise nodded and stood up following the headmaster and his head of house into the nurse's office.

"Has she woken yet?" Sirius asked as the office door closed and he made his way to Ginny's bedside.

"She woke for a couple of minutes about an hour ago. She was upset, I told her to go back to sleep and that we'd talk about what happened when you got here." said Harry. "What happened in Dumbledore's office?"

"Malfoy said he had no idea what we were talking about. Said he'd been in the Common Room since after dinner and of course all his friends confirmed his story. The Weasley kid said he hadn't seen Ginny today and that she was probably trying to get him into trouble." Sirius said. He was clearly unhappy with how the interviews had gone.

"What are you going to do if the headmaster refuses to involve Amelia? He said earlier that unless they had proof it was Malfoy who attacked Ginny he wouldn't contact her." Harry asked.

"Oh I'll still contact her. My daughter has been attacked and I want the person responsible to be punished for it. If Ginny says it was Malfoy that attacked her when she gives her statement I will contact Amelia. If Dumbledore gives us any problems about it you will get Pura to get her here. I'll ask Ginny to supply a memory of the attack that Amelia can use as evidence." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Don't let Dumbledore cover up for Malfoy, Sirius. I mean it. If he helps him get away with this I'll go after Malfoy myself; he's gotten away with too much as it is."

"I promise you, pup, he won't get away with this." Sirius assured him.

Ginny began to stir then and both Sirius and Harry were by her side on opposite sides of the bed in an instant. Ginny opened her eyes seeing Harry first before turning her head and seeing Sirius. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, pup." Sirius said. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt." Ginny replied.

"I know you do, let me see if I can get you a pain potion." Sirius said as he went to find Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny turned back to Harry. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's OK." said Harry.

"I should have listened to you." Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you get better." Harry replied.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came over and handed Ginny a pain potion. Ginny swallowed the potion in one gulp making a face as she did so. The nurse helped Ginny prop herself up on some extra pillows before stepping back and waving her wand over her to check on Ginny's injuries.

"Well, you're healing quite well. Your ribs are almost fixed but your arm is going to take another couple of hours." the nurse said.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Ginny replied.

Sirius made his way back to Ginny's bedside as the nurse nodded and headed back to her office. As she approached, the door opened and out stepped the headmaster, Professor Snape, and Blaise.

"Ah Miss Black, you're awake, how are you feeling?" asked the headmaster.

"Like I've gone a couple of rounds with a hippogriff." Ginny answered.

"Yes, I should think you would. Are you up to giving a statement, we could come back later if you don't feel up to it at the moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can give it now." Ginny answered.

"I should be getting back, I'm glad you're awake, Ginny." Blaise said as he turned to Harry. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, I will." Harry replied at the same time Ginny said "Thank you."

With a final nod Blaise left the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Snape took seats at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Now Miss Black, can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked, setting up a dictation quill and a piece of parchment.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I had just been to the library. I needed a book to finish one of my essays. I was heading back to my room when I was hit in the back by a body binding spell..."

Over the next hour, Ginny told the gathered group about how Malfoy had used a full body bind curse on her; how once he had caught up to her he'd pinned her against the wall, and then released the spell. She told them how she had kneed him in the groin and tried to run when he had grabbed her breasts. She told them how he had then pulled her by her hair and thrown her into a wall where she hit her head and fell to the floor. She told them how he had kicked and punched her until she couldn't move; all the while calling her names. She told them that he spit on her calling her a whore before walking away.

When she was asked about Ron, she explained that while she had been lying on the floor trying to get up Ron, who had just walked up the stairs, had walked up to her goading her and calling her names before he gave her a kick in the ribs and continued on his way.

When she had finished, she looked to Harry who was visibly shaking with anger. She then turned towards Sirius who had lost all colour in his face. "I'm sorry." she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, pup." Sirius said. "Albus, I want Amelia here now. You have Ginny's statement and I want the boy expelled and charged!"

"Sirius, we only have Ginevra's word that this is what happened to her. Mr. Malfoy denies being anywhere near the third floor at the time of the attack and has witnesses to his whereabouts. Mr. Weasley also denies seeing Miss Black this evening. I cannot involve Amelia until we know for certain what happened." Albus replied.

Sirius looked like he was going to explode but it was Harry that spoke. "You will get Amelia here, Headmaster, or I will." he said as Pura, who had been resting on the headboard of Ginny's bed, landed on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, you will do no such thing. As I have said until we have enough evidence..." Albus began.

"Get Amelia Bones please, Pura." Harry said.

The headmaster stood up looking lividly at Harry for ignoring him. "Mr. Potter..."

"Headmaster, Ginny has been attacked. She has given a statement and because it was an attack the DMLE needs to be involved. It doesn't matter what evidence we have, Amelia's team will look at each statement and investigate the attack. That's what they're there for. That is their job. Your job is to run this school and keep your students safe, and you're doing a piss poor job at both! You are not an auror, Sir, you are a headmaster. You have no authority to stop us contacting the DMLE. We asked you and you refused, to me that is perverting the course of justice. That Headmaster, is a serious offence." Harry said as he glared at the headmaster.

"I do not care for your attitude, Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore.

Harry just shrugged and turned to look out the window as he waited for Amelia to arrive.

"Sirius, I must ask that we don't bring in Amelia until we have all the facts." Dumbledore said.

"My daughter gave her statement, Albus. I trust Ginny and I don't believe she would lie. So in my eyes we have the facts and I want the boy punished for his actions." Sirius replied. He may have been the guardian in the room, but he surely wasn't stupid enough to override anything Harry had said or done on this matter.

"Sirius, I must insist..." Dumbledore began.

"Insist all you want, Albus, but my godson, daughter, and myself won't say anything else until Amelia gets here." Sirius interrupted.

They didn't have to wait long before Pura flamed in with Amelia. The first person she saw was Harry.

"Harry, as much as I love seeing you, you better have a damn good reason for your phoenix hoisting me away from my dinner!" Amelia said.

"You know that I wouldn't have used Pura to get you unless it was important, Aunt Amelia." Dumbledore's jaw dropped at the way Harry had addressed the head of the DMLE.

"Then tell me why I am here." Amelia demanded as she looked around for the first time and seeing the group that was gathered. "What is going on?"

"Ginny was attacked this afternoon." said Sirius.

"You're Ginny?" Amelia asked as she looked at the young woman.

Sirius nodded as Amelia made her way over to Ginny's bed. "Of course you must be Ginny; Sirius doesn't shut up about you. I never thought being a father would suit him but I've never met someone who brags about their daughter as much as he does. I swear I know more about you and Harry than I do about my niece!"

Ginny looked to Sirius who was blushing slightly but had a grin on his face. She turned back to Amelia. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Come now, as Sirius' daughter you can call me Aunt Amelia."

"Thank you, Aunt Amelia" Ginny said with a blush.

"Now, who attacked you dear?" Amelia asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny stated.

Snapping out of his shock the headmaster stepped forward. "Amelia, it's good to see you. I'm sorry that you were brought here unnecessarily; I tried to explain to Mr. Potter that we didn't have the evidence needed for your involvement."

"Nonsense, Albus, Harry wouldn't have brought me here unless he felt I needed to be here." Amelia replied.

"The thing is Amelia, we only have Miss Black's statement to say that Mr. Malfoy was involved. Mr. Malfoy denies being in the area where the attack took place and he has witnesses saying he was in his common room at the time." Albus said.

"Well, that can easily be sorted. I take it you have the statements from everyone involved?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, we have everyone's but Harry's." Albus replied.

"I'll submit a memory." Harry said from his place near the window.

Amelia nodded. "Could you submit a memory of the attack, Ginny?"

"I am willing to, but I don't know how." Ginny replied.

"That's okay, dear; if you just think about the event I will draw the memory out." Amelia soothed.

Amelia walked over to Harry and conjured a vial for him to put his memory in and handed it to him. "You know what to do." she said. She then walked over to Ginny.

"Now, if you could just concentrate on the attack, dear, I'll remove a copy of the memory." Amelia instructed as she conjured another vial.

Ginny did as she was asked and Amelia put the tip of her wand against Ginny's temple, withdrawing a silvery wisp and placing it in the vial.

"Was anybody else involved in the attack?" Amelia asked.

"Malfoy was the one who attacked me. Ron Weasley, who used to be my brother, found me lying on the floor. He goaded me and kicked me in the ribs, then he walked away and left me there. Blaise Zabini found me and helped me get to Harry." Ginny answered.

"You have statements from all three students, Albus?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I also have a statement from Severus; He was with Mr. Potter when Mr. Zabini brought Miss Black to his office." Albus replied.

"Very good, could I see them please so I can make copies?" asked Amelia holding her hand out.

"Of course." the headmaster said as he handed over all the statements.

"Does somebody have a copy of the injuries inflicted?" Amelia asked.

"I have them here." Sirius said handing her the copy Poppy had given him.

"I just have one more question: why did you have Pura come collect me instead of contacting me via floo?" asked Amelia.

"Because the headmaster refused to allow us to contact you." Harry stated, turning to look at Amelia while ignoring the glare the headmaster was giving him.

"Why would you refuse to let them contact me, Albus?" Amelia asked looking confused.

"Because my dear, we didn't have sufficient evidence to get you involved. We have one student's word against another's. Of course I would have contacted you once we had more to go on." Albus replied.

"It is not your place to decide if there is enough evidence to involve me, Albus! This is not a little corridor fight that can be sorted with a detention! This girl has been attacked! Have you even seenthe list of injuries on this parchment? Even if you had no idea who the attacker was I should have still been contacted!" Amelia exclaimed clearly agitated with Dumbledore.

"I was just trying to avoid wasting your time, my dear." Albus replied simply.

"Is there a fireplace I can use to contact my aurors?" Amelia asked ignoring the headmaster's last comment.

"Of course, you can use the one in Poppy's office." said Albus.

Amelia nodded. "When I come back we will need to go to your office, Albus, so that I can use your pensive to view these memories."

"Of course." replied the headmaster.

Once Amelia had closed the door to the nurse's office, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You will have detention Mr. Potter for ignoring my instructions. I am the headmaster of this school and when I tell you to do or not to do something you will listen."

"How dare you, Albus, Harry will not be serving detention! If you push this I will inform Amelia that you have punished Harry for contacting her about an attack at the school; an attack that youhad no intention of informing the DMLE about!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"It's okay, Sirius. Is Monday evening okay for you, Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Monday evening will be fine, Mr. Potter." Snape replied.

"Harry, you shouldn't have to serve detention for contacting Amelia." Sirius said. He couldn't understand why Harry had accepted the detention so easily. He was not one to take punishments if he felt they were unjust.

"It's fine, Sirius, really." Harry said hoping that Sirius would understand his tone of voice to mean drop it and he would explain later.

Just then Amelia came out of the office with Dora and another auror Harry didn't recognize. "This is Auror Tonks and Auror Williamson. Auror Tonks will stay with Ginny while Auror Williamson and I will view those memories in your office, Albus."

"Very well." Dumbledore replied.

"Do you think the Malfoy boy will submit his memory of the afternoon to prove his whereabouts?" asked Amelia.

"I doubt that he will but I can ask him." Professor Snape said.

"Thank you, Severus that would be helpful." Amelia said.

Once the headmaster, Professor Snape, Amelia, and Williamson had left the hospital wing Dora went to join Sirius at Ginny's bedside. Leaning over she gently gave the girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, girly?"

"Not too bad at the moment, the pain portion is still working. I feel a bit tired but not enough to try to sleep at the moment." said Ginny.

"Well you just lay there and take it easy." said Dora.

"If Malfoy is arrested and charged, will I have to go to court?" Ginny asked.

"No, pup, because you are underage they can use the statements that have been provided and the memories at the hearing. You wouldn't have to be there." Sirius said.

Ginny nodded. "Harry, are you OK?" she had noticed that he hadn't said anything since the headmaster had given him detention. He'd just been looking out of the window he was standing in front of, though she wasn't sure if he was actually seeing anything on the other side of it or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied without turning to look at her.

Ginny looked to Sirius who was looking at Harry, then turned to Tonks who shrugged her shoulders in a gesture that meant she had no idea what was wrong. Ginny knew something was wrong; Harry always made eye contact when speaking.

"Well, I'm going to head down to the kitchens and see if I can get those lovely elves to make me some hot chocolate." said Sirius turning back to Ginny. "Do you want anything while I'm there?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." Ginny replied.

Sirius nodded and gave a pointed look at Dora. "I think I'm going to step outside. I'll just be on the other side of the doors if you need me." she said turning to leave with Sirius.

Once the doors had closed behind them Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. "Harry?"

"You are never walking around this castle on your own again." Harry said without turning to face her. "Even if Malfoy gets expelled, if I can't be with you, you will take Rama with you. And if you ever need to go anywhere while Regale is getting over a burning day, I'll be with you. If I'm not available you will wait for me." he spoke quietly but there was a tone to his voice that said this was not up for discussion.

Ginny would have argued if she didn't agree with him. She wasn't entirely happy that it had come across as an order, but she believed he was feeling guilty and this was his way of dealing with it. She would play along for now. She didn't want him to feel guilty though, this was her fault. She should have listened to him. She should have taken Rama with her when he had asked her to. But she had been tired of feeling like a scared little girl and wanted to prove to herself more than anything that she could be at school without having to have a minder. How wrong she had been.

"Okay." she said quietly.

At this Harry did turn round; he had expected some sort of argument.

"I'm not joking" he said.

"I know." Ginny replied.

"You scared the life out of me, Gin. When I saw Blaise standing there with you in his arms, covered in blood and bruises…" Harry let out a breath through his mouth and shook his head. "I can't lose you, Ginny." he finished in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have listened to you." Ginny said as tears started to run down her cheeks again.

Harry left his spot by the window and made his way to Ginny, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached up and gently wiped the tears on her cheek away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry, what's done is done. We won't make the same mistakes again."

As his hand fell away from her face Ginny caught it in her own small hand and held it tight. "Will you tell me about what being an aura reader means? I just want to talk about something other than the attack." she asked.

"Okay, well, every witch or wizard has a magical aura. There are very few people who can see them, these people are aura readers. Most magical people can feel an aura from a powerful witch or wizard, like you said you can feel Dumbledore's aura. Our magic is closely linked to our emotions and this shows in our magical auras. So by being a reader, I can tell if someone is happy, sad, angry, and so on. I can also tell if someone is lying. We can't influence our auras on purpose so anything I can read in their aura is the truth. If the person is lying when they speak their aura flickers yellow. So even though a person might be able to keep their emotions hidden from their face and voice, they can't influence the emotions shown in their aura. I can also tell if someone is dark because they have evil emotions, and every magical being's aura has different shades of colours in them; the darker the person the darker their aura." Harry finished explaining, "Does any of that make any sense?"

"I think so," replied Ginny, "what colours are in my aura?"

Harry smiled. "Your aura is mainly gold, meaning you are pure of heart. There is some dark blue, meaning you have had bad experiences that you are still suffering from, and that are still causing you emotional hurt. Then there is bright red in there, meaning you feel love whether it is given or received, and lastly there is light green which shows you can be cunning."

"Cunning?" asked Ginny.

"How do you think you were sorted into Slytherin?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "You don't have to be evil to be in the house of snakes, Gin; you should know that from talking to Uncle Salazar. Being sorted into Slytherin means you are cunning, resourceful, and ambitious."

"I suppose you're right." Ginny agreed.

"Do you want to know about the prophecy as well?" he asked.

At Ginny's nod, Harry began, "Before I was born, a prophecy was made and this is what it said: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'

"At the time it was given it could have referred to one of two boys; I was one of them. Someone overheard the first part of the prophecy and told it to Voldemort. He decided that it applied to me, but because he didn't know what the rest of the prophecy said, he didn't know that by trying to kill me he had actually fulfilled part of it. He marked me as his equal." Harry lifted his hair to revile his scare to prove his point. "So, still want to be my best friend knowing that someday I'm going to be a murderer? I'm not planning on dying." he said it as a joke, but Ginny knew he was far from joking.

"I will always be your best friend, Harry. No prophecy is going to change that, and I don't think you would be a murderer because Voldemort was a monster. It would be like putting down a rabid dog." Ginny replied.

"Thank you." Harry simply said.

Just then the hospital doors opened and Amelia, Sirius, Auror Williamson, the headmaster, Dora, and Professor Snape entered.

"Well?" Harry asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi Guys, thank you for your reviews please keep them coming**

**Thank you to my beta Fairqueen2**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Well?" Harry looked expectantly at the group.

"Mr. Malfoy has been expelled: Auror Shacklebolt has taken him to the Ministry under charges of assault. He will receive a trial and he most likely will be let off with a fine, but he won't be allowed to come back to school." Amelia said, though Harry could tell from the expression on Dumbledore's face that he was less than thrilled with what had transpired.

"Good." said Harry, nodding. He wasn't overly thrilled that Malfoy would get away with basically a slap on the wrist, but he had expected it. At least he wouldn't be allowed to remain at school and wreck more havoc upon the student body.

"Well, I must be going now." said Amelia, "You know where to find me if you need anything else." she turned to give Sirius a hug before making her way over to Harry and Ginny, giving them each a hug and telling them to stay out of trouble. Turning back to Dora and Williamson, she gestured for them to follow her to Madam Pomfrey's office where they would use the floo to leave the school.

Ginny snuggled down in the bed and closed her eyes. Harry, seeing that she was now too tired to continue conversing, tucked her in before he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Sorry, I can't keep my eyes open any longer." she said, fatigue clouding her voice.

"That's okay, get some sleep. Hopefully you'll feel a lot better in the morning." he said.

"Night, Harry," Ginny yawned.

"Night, my Slytherin Angel." he whispered. He remained sitting on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair listening to Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape talk amongst themselves until she fell asleep.

"Sirius, could you stay here while I go and find Rama? He's probably going mad at the moment, and I'm not exactly sure where he is." Harry asked once he was sure Ginny was deeply asleep and there wasn't a risk of her waking up due to him talking.

"Of course, pup." Sirius said as he took a seat next to Ginny's bed.

"Rama is in your room, Mr. Potter. After you left he followed me back to the Common Room. When I opened the entrance, he went straight up the stairs." said Professor Snape.

"Thank you, Professor, I'll just go retrieve him right now."

"Mr. Potter, it would be best if you stayed in your room. It is after all well past curfew and you can't stay here all night." Dumbledore announced.

"I can and I will be staying here, I'm not letting Ginny out of my sight if I can possibly help it. I just need to collect Rama first before he tears my room to shreds." said Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I wasn't asking you, I am telling you to return to your room and stay there. You won't be spending the night here and that's final!" Dumbledore said raising his voice, trying to assert his authority once and for all.

Harry, ignoring Dumbledore's feeble order, turned to Sirius, "I won't be long." he said.

He whistled to Pura, who had once more taken up residence on Ginny's headboard. Pura flew over to Harry, and as soon as the phoenix landed on his shoulder, they disappeared.

"Sirius, you really need to speak to the boy, he cannot just go around doing whatever he damn well pleases! He cannot stay here all night! If any staff member or myself gives him instructions I expect those instructions to be followed and not deliberately ignored!" Dumbledore ranted, clearly angry and irritated that once again Harry had blatantly defied an order given to him.

"Keep your voice down, Albus, give the boy a break. His best friend has just been attacked and he feels guilty that he wasn't there to protect her. Let him stay the night, he's going to anyway whether you like it or not. It would be in your best interest not to push him too far tonight as I can already see that it's taking him a lot of effort to control his temper at the moment. If you push him too far, you just might come to regret it." Sirius said.

"This cannot go on, Sirius, I won't have him ignoring my instructions! He will find himself in detention every night until the end of term if he keeps it up!" Dumbledore retorted.

"I would be careful, Albus, Harry didn't want to come here in the first place, and the only reason he finally gave in was to find Ginny. Now that he has, there's nothing keeping him here." said Sirius. He'd be worried for Harry pushing Dumbledore's buttons if he didn't know the boy as well as he did.

"Mr. Potter cannot leave the school even if he wanted to! He is under a magical contract to compete in the tournament so don't even think about threaten me with him leaving, Sirius." Dumbledore spat dangerously.

"Harry is under a magical contract to compete in the tournament on behalf of Hogwarts. There's nothing in the rule book that says he must stay at the school for the duration of the tournament; so long as he turns up and participates in each task, the contract is fulfilled." Sirius growled. "I can guarantee you that since his name came out of that bloody goblet, Harry has read the rule book several times, probably has the thing memorized. He knows exactly what he can and can't do!"

Dumbledore looked slightly ill, he honestly hadn't thought of that not being in the rule book. Trying to regain his composure to hide just how much Sirius' comment had affected him, he replied, "If finding Miss Black was the reason that he came to the school, and judging by how protective he acts towards her, wouldn't him leaving the school defeat the purpose?"

Sirius laughed. "Oh please, Albus, if Harry left Hogwarts you don't honestly think he would leave Ginny here, now do you? You know that he would contact me and ask for her to be withdrawn from Hogwarts."

"And you would actually take orders from a sixteen year old boy?" Dumbledore demanded in complete disbelief that a full-grown man would do what a teenage boy told him to do.

"From any other sixteen-year-old boy? Absolutely no. From Harry though? In a heartbeat. I trust that boy with my life. If he doesn't want to be here I won't force him to stay. If he asks me to withdraw Ginny, then that's what I'll do. She couldn't stay here on her own anyway, it's not safe for her." said Sirius.

"And what about what Miss Black wants? Doesn't she have any say in her education or does she have to follow Mr. Potter's orders too? Maybe their friendship isn't as healthy as everyone thinks it is." said Dumbledore, trying to act as though he was concerned for Ginny's well-being.

"Harry doesn't give Ginny orders, Albus, and up until today Harry's friendship is what has kept her safe. If anything it's proved that when she's not with Harry she's not safe. And if I was you, I would mind your mouth about what you say about Harry and Ginny to me; she would be home schooled the same way that Harry has been up until this year; he's had some of the best teachers available and Ginny would have the same." Sirius replied.

"If Harry was as well educated as you have mentioned, why is he a year behind where he should be then?" Dumbledore questioned.

"You don't really believe that he couldn't be in his sixth year do you, Albus? You, Harry, and I know that the reason he's in his fifth year is because that's where he wanted to be; you just didn't know the real reasons why when he told you he would come to Hogwarts but only if he was in fifth year. He purposely hadn't taken his O.W.L exams just so that he wouldn't be able to be put in sixth year, but you were just so happy that you'd finally gotten your way that you didn't seem to care. None of us could understand why you were so persistent about him joining this year until a fortnight ago. Hell, Harry could have said that for him to agree to come he wanted a room made of gold, a house-elf on-call, and weekends at home, and you would have easily agreed to everything so don't play dumb with me! And for your own sake don't play dumb with Harry, he doesn't take kindly to being lied to." Sirius exclaimed.

"I have school business to attend to, I will be in my office if anyone needs me." Dumbledore said as he stormed out of the hospital wing, the doors shutting loudly behind him.

Sirius gave a grim chuckle and shook his head. "I guess that means the conversation is over."

"Harry does know how to push his buttons." Severus said taking a seat next to Sirius.

"He will learn that the more he tries to control and manipulate Harry, the more Harry will fight him." Sirius replied without looking at the man beside him.

"You would really do what Harry asks you to, in a heartbeat as you put it?" Snape questioned.

"There's a lot you have to learn about Harry, he maybe a sixteen-year-old boy and in some ways he lacks a lot of experiences and knowledge that other lads his age have. He didn't socialize much with kids his own age growing up. He doesn't let many people get close to him because he can't. He's never had a best friend or even a friend his age before Ginny. He's never had a girlfriend, and I think if he was honest, he would tell you that Ginny is the only person that truly scares him because she's got the power to break his heart. He'd been looking for her since he was twelve, and I think he fell in love with her the first time he saw her again at the welcome feast. Beyond all that though, Harry is no more a sixteen-year-old boy than you or I are. He has a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong, he has no problems fighting for what he believes in, and his mere presence alone commands respect. He's a natural leader: people are drawn to him and follow his lead without him even asking them to. He doesn't trust easily but for those that do earn his trust, he would protect with his life. He has a ridiculous amount of knowledge and his mind is truly unbelievable. He can read something once and never forget it. He was tutored and trained by the best and Merlin, Severus you should see the boy in a duel! You have no idea the power that boy has. So yes, if Harry asked me to do something I would do it in a heartbeat because I know he'd never ask me to do something if he didn't have a good reason to behind it." Sirius said.

"Harry came to speak with me today. The information he knows about me and my past was mind blowing. I'm not going to ask where he got his information," Severus paused when he saw Sirius was about to interrupt, "I was just saying I was surprised."

"Yes, well, Harry is full of surprises." Sirius chuckled.

"He made me an offer as well." Severus said sounding quite hesitant as to whether he should fully divulge what Harry offered him or not.

Sirius looked towards the man that he had spent most of his life hating. "And?"

"He gave me until the eleventh of next month to decide." Severus rubbed his hands over his face. "How do I know if I can trust him or how do I know that he is telling me the truth? Why am I asking you this?"

Sirius laughed. "Ah, Severus, you're asking me because I'm closer and know Harry better than anybody else. I'm not going to tell you to trust him since that has to be your choice alone. However, I will tell you this; Harry would never make you an offer he couldn't keep. If there was the slimmest chance that he wouldn't be able to keep his word he would tell you from the start. Also you should know that Harry never lies and that he hates being lied to, but of course he knows when people are lying to him anyway. He doesn't feel it would be right to lie to someone knowing how much he hates it and he'd be a hypocrite if he did. He may not always tell you everything and he might hold information from you if he feels the need to but he would be honest about doing it. If you're worried that what he's offered you might not be possible, don't be. If he's offered it he will make it happen, period. If your problem is if you can trust him or not I'm sure Harry would give you an oath if you decide to accept his offer."

"He actually already said he would give me a wizard's oath." Snape replied slowly. "He said he knew of a way to have my Dark Mark removed and that he could give me a safe place to stay where no one but he and his family could find me. He also said he could get me a job and that I wouldn't have to be a spy anymore. It all just sounds too good to be true."

"What've you got to lose by trusting Harry, Severus? The worst that will happen is that when Voldemort returns he'll find you and kill you. But if you're being honest with yourself, how long do you think you'll survive when he returns, if you do continue on as Dumbledore's spy? You're nothing but a disposable pawn on the old man's chessboard and don't kid yourself thinking you're anything more. I don't believe for one second that he'd think twice about sacrificing you for what he thinks is 'the greater good'. You know that Albus knows all about the prophecy and that it relates to Harry. He has what he thinks is knowledge and information about the boy and he wants to use him as a possible weapon against Voldemort. He believes Harry must die in order to fulfill the prophecy. But you know what? He's wrong, and Harry has no intention of dying when he has to face that monster." said Sirius.

"If I leave, Albus will know Harry had something to do with it." Snape said still unsure what he should do.

"Harry's not worried about Albus; if he was he wouldn't have extended the offer to you." Sirius replied.

"Come on, Sirius, Harry may be talented in many areas but Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of our age. You can feel the power in his magical aura as soon as he enters a room." Snape stated.

"When you accept Harry's offer, and you have given him an unbreakable vow, ask him to show you how powerful he really is." Sirius replied.

"If I accept his offer." Snape corrected him.

"You and I both know you're going to take that offer, Severus. You'd be a fool not to." Sirius countered.

"I suppose you are right. Maybe I won't wait until the deadline to accept his offer just in case he changes his mind." Severus half joked, although Sirius could tell that he still wasn't quite sure about accepting the offer.

"If you had any sense you would accept his offer the moment he walks through those doors." said Sirius.

"Maybe I will." Snape replied. "Where is Harry anyway? I would have expected him to have been back by now."

"Probably trying to calm down and I can't blame him. He'll be back soon though; he won't stay away from Ginny too long." Sirius replied.

"You don't think something could have happened to him do you?" Snape asked. Not understanding why he felt concerned about the boy's whereabouts.

"No, I don't think anything's happened to him. Harry's more than capable of looking after himself." Sirius said, not looking the least bit worried about where his godson might possibly be.

"You put a lot of faith in the boy." Snape stated.

"He's earned it." Sirius replied simply.

Just then the doors opened and Harry walked in with Rama at his side. Sal was wrapped around his wrist and he had a bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said.

"I thought you'd have been back a while ago." Severus said.

"When I was getting some things that Ginny would need in the morning, I noticed that Sal wasn't on her bed. When I asked Aurea where he was, she said that Ginny had taken him with her. I knew that Ginny didn't have him so I guessed that she must have dropped him during the attack so I went looking for him. I went over to where Blaise found Ginny and started looking from there. Flitch caught me and wanted to give me detention for being out after curfew, but when I explained what I was looking for and why he helped me look. He actually ended up finding Sal." Harry explained.

"I'm sure Ginny will be happy to know he's okay." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "How is she?"

"Still asleep; she hasn't stirred since you left. I think she's out for the night." Sirius said.

"That's good; rest will do her a lot of good." Harry said. "So, are you two getting along okay?"

"We've been sociable if that counts." Severus said though there was no sneer, just a genuine comment.

"Glad to hear it." Harry replied taking a seat on the other side of Ginny and placing Sal on the bed. Rama jumped on to the foot of the bed and laid down at Ginny's feet.

"Is it a good idea for him to be up there?" Severus asked nodding towards Rama.

"If I fall asleep he'll wake me if she stirs." Harry replied. "I forgot to ask earlier, but did anything happen with Weasley? Is he receiving any punishment for what he did to Ginny as well?"

"He will be receiving detentions until the end of term. The headmaster also suggested that his parents be called into the school tomorrow for a meeting; I suggested that the whole family be there so we can put them straight on certain events and give them all a warning to leave Ginny alone." Sirius said.

"That sounds like a good idea, when is the meeting? Do you think Ginny will be up to it?" Harry asked.

"The meeting will be tomorrow evening so I'm sure Ginny will be up to it by then." Sirius replied while shifting in his seat to make himself more comfortable.

Harry nodded in reply and the three of them fell in to a comfortable silence, each keeping their own watch on Ginny's sleeping form.

After a while Severus quietly spoke. "Harry, I've spoken to Sirius about the offer you made me." He paused until Harry nodded for him to continue. "I would like to take you up on it and if possible I would like to leave the school after classes on the last day of term before the Christmas holidays."

"I can do that. We can talk Monday evening at my detention about most of the details but Sirius can start getting things ready for you when he returns home. I will make my oath to you now that everything I offered I will guarantee and then I'll ask that you give me an unbreakable vow; Sirius will be our bonder."

"Very well, let's do it." Severus said as he stood up from his seat, affirming his decision.

Harry noticed a look on the potion master's face that he'd never seen there before: a look of hope and a little bit of excitement mixed in with it. "Let's go over to the other side of the room and put up some privacy wards, I don't want to wake Ginny and I defiantly don't want Madam Pomfrey to come out and see what we're doing." Severus nodded his head in agreement.

So Harry, Sirius, and Severus made their way over to the other side of the Hospital Wing where Harry erected the privacy wards. He then gave his wizard's oath as he'd promised to. Once that was finished, Sirius acted as the bonder as Harry and Severus entered into an unbreakable vow. When it was complete, Harry looked at Severus and asked. "When would you like the mark removed?"

"I suppose I should wait until after I've left, that way the headmaster won't be able to notice it's missing." Severus replied. Harry nodded his head.

"I can put a glamour charm where the mark should be, that way the headmaster will never know the difference." offered Harry.

"You make it sound like you could remove it at any time." Severus said.

"I can." confirmed Harry.

"Are you saying you could remove it now?" Snape questioned, not fully believing that he could do it.

"Give me your arm." Harry said as Severus held out his left arm. He rolled the sleeve of his robe up to show the faded Dark Mark. "This might hurt a little." he warned as he placed his hand over the mark and closed his eyes.

It took seven minutes during which time Severus had gone red in the face and his eyes were watering in his attempt to stop himself from crying out in pain. Once he was finished, Harry opened his eyes and removed his hand to reveal unblemished skin with no sign of the Dark Mark ever being present in the first place. Severus stared at his arm in complete awe and disbelief. "It's gone," he whispered, his voice shaking in amazement at what had just transpired. "Dumbledore said it was impossible to remove but it's really gone!"

"It's not that it was impossible, you just have to have enough power to be able to remove it." said Harry.

"Then why didn't Albus remove it for me?" Snape asked.

"Two reasons. One, you would have no longer been of any use to him if you had the mark removed, and two, he's not even close to being powerful enough to have been able to remove it." Harry said.

"Are you trying to say that you are more powerful than Dumbledore?"

"I'm not trying." Harry answered.

"But I can feel your magical aura and although it's strong, which I had expected it to be, it's nowhere near as powerful as Dumbledore's." Snape said.

"That would be because I make sure to mask my magical aura; I don't want people knowing how powerful I really am." replied Harry.

"And just how powerful are you?" Snape questioned.

"Very." Harry answered simply.

"Could you unmask your aura, please?" Snape asked.

Harry didn't reply, but all of a sudden Severus could feel the power radiating from him massive waves almost as if he was giving off heat. It was an immense amount of power and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. You could almost see his aura and it looked like heat waves rippling off his body. There wasn't a doubt in Severus' mind that Harry Potter was indeed more powerful than Albus Dumbledore.

Then, as quick as he had felt it, it was gone. Severus looked at Harry a mixture of awe, respect, and a hint of fear on his face. "I'm glad you're fighting for the light." he said.

Harry chuckled, taking down his wards and making his way back to Ginny. Once the three of them were again seated Harry leaned over the bed. "If you give me your arm I can put that glamour on it."

Severus willingly held out his arm and Harry put a perfect replica of the Dark Mark on the inside of his left forearm.

"That will remain in place until you leave Hogwarts." Harry said.

"How do I remove it?" Severus asked.

"You won't need to, once you leave you'll be going to my home, there are wards up that will cancel any glamour charms." replied Harry.

"Where is your home?" asked Snape.

"Oh, that might be helpful." Harry said as he stood up and removed a piece of parchment from his trouser pocket. "Here, read this."

Taking the offered parchment Severus read the three addresses written on it. "Fidelius charms?" he asked once he had finished reading.

"Yep," said Harry, "the Black family home in London is where Remus and Dora live. We also spend a lot of time there and it's where Dumbledore believes I live. Potter Manor in Wales is where Sirius, Ginny, and I actually live. The last address you read belongs to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, known to me and Ginny as Nana and Grandpa. You now have access to all three properties though you'll spend most of your time at either Potter Manor or at the Black family home. Both places have fully stocked, top of the range potion labs. You'll have a bedroom at both places but your main residence and where you'll spend most of your time will be Potter Manor. It's up to you what you want to do with your current home. We'll go over job details and what not on Monday."

"You want me to live with you, Sirius, and Remus?" Snape asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well you don't have to but it would be the safest place for you. Nobody will ever find you at any of those addresses. Although if you are at the Black family home stay out of the formal sitting room. It houses the only fireplace connected to the floo. Dumbledore has access to call that floo but not to enter through it." said Harry.

"I can't believe I'll finally be free of both Dumbledore and Voldemort." Snape said. He saw Harry's smile when he said Voldemort instead of the Dark Lord. "Wait a minute; you call Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel Nana and Grandpa?"

"Yes, well, I was seven when I met them and I've called them that ever since." Harry said.

"And Dumbledore doesn't know that you're close to them?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. When Severus started to chuckle both Harry and Sirius looked like they were going to faint since chuckling wasn't something they thought Severus was capable of doing.

"Well," said Severus when he had got himself back under control, "I should be getting back to my quarters, I will see you in the morning." standing up he locked eyes with Harry. "Thank you, Harry, for everything. You have no idea how much what you've done means to me. I promise I will do my best to repay you for what you've done."

"It wasn't a problem, welcome to our mish mash family, Uncle Sevy." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Severus looked at Harry like he had grown an extra head. "Please don't tell me that's what you think you're actually going to call me now?"

"Why not, I like it." said Harry.

Severus just shook his head as he left the Hospital Wing. Harry looked over to Sirius who also had a grin on his face. "Uncle Sevy? Were you looking to get hexed?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just thought it would be funny but he needed a new name. I'm not calling him professor at home and keep calling him Snape just seems rude. I think Uncle Sevy is a great name for him, Ginny will love it." Harry laughed.

"It was a good thing you did for him, Harry." said Sirius.

"I hope he uses this chance to start anew." replied Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys thank you for your reviews. **

**Please keep them coming I love hearing what you think of the story so far.**

**Big thank you to my beta Fairqueen2 who helped me a lot with this chapter**

CHAPTER TWELVE

The next morning found Harry sitting by Ginny's bedside with Ginny propped up in bed and Rama lying at her feet. Sirius had just stormed out of the Hospital Wing with Remus, who had come to visit, following him out. A discarded copy of the Daily Profit lay in the chair Sirius had just vacated.

"I can't believe they think he's going to get away with what he did!" said Ginny, clearly angry and upset with what had been printed in the newspaper.

Splashed across the front cover of the Profit was an article about the attack. It had painted Malfoy as a poor, helpless victim of malicious falsehood, describing him as an upstanding member of wizarding society from a prominent pureblood family while describing Ginny as a disturbed, attention seeker. The article brought up her involvement in the Chamber of Secrets being opened in her first year along with printing about how Ginny had been disowned from her family, stating that the official reason was for engaging in sexual intercourse in exchange for money, and questioned Sirius' sanity for adopting her. It was written that it was widely believed that all charges against the Malfoy heir would be dropped, but it was up to the Board of Governors to decide whether or not Malfoy would be allowed back to Hogwarts. It didn't seem to matter that Ginny's memory of the attack had been submitted as evidence as Malfoy Senior believed the memories had been altered. Harry was positive that Sirius was probably now on his way to meet with a few people including the editor of the Daily Profit and members of the Board of Governors.

"You and me both. Don't worry though, Sirius knows every member on the Board of Governors and has some kind of dirt on more than half of them. If Malfoy's going to try to weasel his way out of trouble by bribing the jury, Sirius will make sure that there's no way he gets back into the school." Harry said.

"But wouldn't Malfoy's dad just bribe them to?" Ginny asked.

"Trust me, with the stuff Sirius knows about them they would want to keep that quite more than they would want any amount of money Lucius Malfoy could offer them." Harry replied.

There was a moment of silence before Harry said, "I spoke to Professor Snape last night."

"And?" Ginny promoted.

"He accepted my offer and made the unbreakable vow. I removed his Dark Mark and put a glamour charm in its place. He wants to leave the school on the last day of term before the Christmas holidays." Harry said.

"I knew he would accept it, he'd be a fool not to. Did he ask you to unmask your aura?" Ginny asked.

"He did." Harry said smiling.

"I thought he would." replied Ginny.

"You should have seen his face when I called him Uncle Sevy." Harry chuckled.

"Oh Harry, you didn't!" Ginny laughed.

"I did. Like I said to Sirius I'm not calling him professor at home and Snape seems rude." Harry said.

"I don't think we'll get away with calling him that for very long, maybe we could call him Uncle Sev?" Ginny suggested.

"He might be okay with that." Harry agreed.

"So, I was shocked that you called Amelia Bones aunt last night, mind explaining how that happened?" asked Ginny.

"She's good friends with Sirius; they're like brother and sister really. I grew up calling her Aunt Amelia. We used to have dinner with her once a week before I came here. I'm sure the others still do too. Her niece Susan is like my cousin." replied Harry.

"Do you just go around adopting people into your family?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "I know we're not what you would call a 'normal' family, but you have to remember that Remus and I don't have any blood relatives that are still alive, well I have an aunt, but she's a muggle and she hated my mum. The only family of his that Sirius talks to is Dora and her parents. So the people who are closest to us are like our family. They've been a part of our lives for a long time. I would trust any member of my family with my life and in return I would give my life for anyone of them."

"Are there any other family members I should know about?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think you know about all of them now." answered Harry.

Just then the hospital doors opened and Blaise walked in with Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, and Colin Creevey.

"How are you feeling today?" Blaise asked as the group made their way over to Ginny's bed.

"I was feeling better until I read the Profit," Ginny replied, "what are all of you doing here?"

"Well Susan and I were coming to see how you were doing when Daphne asked if she and Colin could join us, and we met Luna and Neville on the way. Seems they had the same idea as us." Blaise explained.

"I know Luna is Ginny's best friend so that explains why she's here, I've known Susan since we were one so I'm not too surprised to see her, and you said last night Blaise that you would come back today, but what are the rest of you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Neville is my boyfriend, he had to be here." stated Luna.

"Your boyfriend? When did that happened?" asked Ginny, clearly surprised by the announcement.

"After he had an argument with that brother you used to have and his girlfriend, you know the rude one with the bushy hair, they had been arguing over Harry. Neville said it was about his name coming out of the goblet but I think it has more to do with Ron being jealous that his girlfriend has a crush on Harry." Luna said in her dreamy way.

"Hermione has a crush on Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." said Luna.

"Okay, so that's Neville explained," Harry said trying to change the subject as quickly as he could before anything else could be said, "what about you two?"

"Oh well, Daphne's my best friend and Colin is her boyfriend." Blaise said.

"A Slytherin dating a Griffindor?" Harry asked in mock shock.

"And not just any Slytherin, Daph here has a reputation for being Slytherin's own ice queen." Blaise chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough." said Daphne rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Daph, I know how to melt you." Colin said.

"Colin that was the worst joke I have ever heard." Daphne declared as the others laughed.

"I wouldn't have pictured you two together." said Ginny.

"Well he's not someone I would normally go for; you know being a muggle-born and a Griffindor, but he makes me laugh. He's like a pet flee, if you don't keep him contained he'll bounce off the walls." Daphne said.

"You know, I don't know if I should be happy that I can make you laugh, insulted that you compared me to a flee, or excited at the thought of you trying to contain me." Colin replied.

"Harry, your aura looks like a rainbow with the amount of colours in it. I've not seen an aura with that many colours before, it's quite fascinating." Luna said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Thank you Luna, your aura is very beautiful." Harry replied.

"What does she mean?" asked Blaise "I can't see anything."

"She's talking about my magical aura. It's not visible to everyone, only those who have the ability to read auras which apparently Luna has. It's a very rare ability, I wasn't aware of there being another aura reader in Britain." said Harry.

"So, you're one too?" Daphne asked.

"I am." replied Harry.

"What colours are in Luna's aura, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Purple, pink, gold, and red." Harry said smiling.

"And what do those colours mean?" asked Neville.

"Purple means she is wise, pink means innocence, gold means pure of heart, and red means love." Harry said. "Like I said a beautiful aura."

"What colours are Harry's, Luna?" Colin asked.

"Oh, well, like I said his aura is like a rainbow since he has nearly every aura colour in it. There's lots of gold, red, and silver. Then there is pink, purple, blue, green, and orange. The only colours he is missing is black and yellow." Luna said.

"What do all those colours mean?" asked Daphne.

"Gold means pure of heart, red means to love or be loved, pink means innocence, purple means wisdom, blue means hurt or pain, green means cunning, orange means courage, silver means knowledgeable, yellow means deceitful, and black means evil." Harry listed.

"So your everything but deceitful and evil?" asked Daphne.

"I never lie and I'm not evil." Harry replied.

"Harry, did the headmaster really put your name into the goblet?" asked Colin.

"He did. I never wanted to be in the tournament." Harry replied.

"Can't you get out of it?" Daphne asked.

"Only if I want to become a squib; since my name came out I am bound by a magical contract to compete." said Harry.

"Couldn't you press charges against the headmaster for entering your name without your consent?" Blaise asked.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "Believe me I wish I could, but the headmaster was very clever when he helped write the rules for the tournament. In those rules, it states that the headmaster or headmistress of a participating school can enter students of their choice as long as said student meets the age limit. So according to the rule book, Dumbledore did nothing wrong. Legally I can't do anything about it."

"That's not right; I can't believe the headmaster would do that!" Colin exclaimed.

"Just because he's labeled the greatest wizard of our age doesn't mean we should put our blind faith in him." said Daphne.

"Where's your phoenix, Harry?" Luna asked.

"I think she's in my room." said Harry.

"Could you call her? I would love to see her up close. I didn't get a good look at her at the opening feast and I haven't seen her around since. I've always wanted to get a good look at a Royal Phoenix; perhaps she would let Colin take a picture of herself for me?" said Luna.

Harry held his arm and whistled. A few seconds later Pura flamed into the room and landed on Harry's offered arm. The six visitors moved closer to get a better look at the majestic looking phoenix.

"How did she hear you whistle?" Colin asked.

"She has superior hearing, but it's not just my whistle she responds to. However if she can't see where I am, my whistle helps her to locate me. If I'm in the same room as her I just have to think about how I need her and she'll come to me." Harry said.

"I didn't know a phoenix could do that." Neville said clearly amazed.

"Normally they can't. For example Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, wouldn't be able to do that. But Pura's a Royal Phoenix who's not just a familiar, she's bonded to me. That means she can read my emotions and can feel when I need her I suppose is the best way to explain it. She's been passed down through my family for many generations. Once a royal phoenix bonds with someone they'll stay with that person until he or she dies then they'll bond with their oldest living child and so on."

The group stayed in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day talking and just hanging out. Colin took a couple of photos of Pura for Luna and they ate lunch together after receiving permission from Madam Pomfrey. Apparently Harry had picked up some of Sirius' ability to charm almost anyone as when he had asked the school nurse if it would be okay if Ginny's friends stayed for lunch. Harry was smiling and the nurse had bustled back into her office with a blush gracing her cheeks.

Just before dinner Ginny was discharged but told to take it easy for the rest of the weekend. Her broken ribs and arm had healed but she still had quite a bit of bruising on the side of her face. The group, along with Rama, made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner during which Ginny was given a note stating that her presence, along with Harry's, was required in the headmaster's office after dinner where Sirius and the Weasley family would be waiting for them. The password was written at the bottom of the note.

Once they had finished their dinner Harry, Ginny, and Rama made their way to the headmaster's office. They gave the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance (Acid Pops) and made their way up the spiral staircase. When they got to the top Harry knocked on the door and entered not bothering to wait for a reply. He heard a couple of people gasp as Rama walked in behind him and Harry smirked to himself.

The group that was gathered was sitting around a conference table off to the right side of the office. Harry walked over to the two empty chairs near Sirius and waited for Ginny to take the seat nearest to Sirius after she had given him a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Harry then took the seat next to her so that Ginny was safely between him and Sirius.

"Wonderful, we're all here. Now, in case you don't all know each other, I will introduce everybody. I will go around the table starting with the person to my left. So we have William, Charles, Arthur, Molly, Ronald, Percy, he's the young man at the other head of the table opposite me, then we have George, and Fred who are all members of the Weasley family. Then we have Harry Potter, Ginevra Black, and Lord Sirius Black." said the headmaster as he held his hand out to each person as he introduced them.

"Now, I think the best place to start would be with the events that happened yesterday evening. As I informed you last night, Arthur and Molly, there was an attack that involved Miss Black having to spend time in the Hospital Wing. This was a physical attack, not magical. Now, I'm not in a position to name all those involved, but when statements were made it was said that young Ronald here was involved. He was accused of finding Miss Black in a beaten state, yet instead of helping her, he goaded her and kicked her in the ribs before walking away and leaving her. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and I were present when we asked Ronald if he had been involved. He denied this. I asked him if he was sure that he hadn't been involved to which he promised he had been in his Common Room and had not seen Miss Black at all that day."

All the Weasleys but Ron, who had his head down, were paying avid attention to Dumbledore. Harry was leaning back in his chair discreetly watching each of the Weasleys except the twins who were sat next to him. Sirius had put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and was whispering something to her.

After pausing for what Harry was sure was an attempt to make the conversation dramatic, Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall, as Ronald's head of House, Professor Snape, as Ginevra's head of House, Amelia Bones, who was heading the investigation, and myself viewed Miss Black's memory of the attack. I must say that I was shocked at what I saw. In Miss Black's memory, she was on the floor after the initial attack when Ronald did indeed approach her. He spent a few minutes goading her and calling her names before he kicked her and walked away. When I told Ronald what we had seen and asked him to explain himself, he refused to make any comment so I told him that he would be serving detentions every evening until the end of term. I also decided that it would be best that we all had a meeting today. I would like to hear Ronald explain his actions towards Miss Black."

"Albus, I read in the paper this morning that the Malfoy boy was involved in the attack, in fact I read that it was he who attacked Ginevra." Molly said.

"I'm afraid I cannot comment on any other student being involved in the attack as it is under investigation." Albus replied.

"I understand that, but the boy's father said that the memories wouldn't stand in the trial because they could have been altered; maybe they had been altered to involve Ron. It is well known that Ron and Ginevra don't get on." Molly said trying to possibly deny that her son was involved in all of this.

"Molly, Miss Black was brought into the Hospital Wing unconscious. She awoke only minutes before she gave her statement which took almost an hour. Shortly afterwards, Amelia Bones was contacted, and a memory was supplied. There wasn't any time for the memory to be altered," Albus replied, "so I would like to hear Ronald's explanation for his actions."

"So what if I did kick her?" Ron asked suddenly. "It was about time she received a kicking! You have no idea what she's put my family through ever since she started school and got sorted into Slytherin. She deserved everything she got. I don't care if I'm given detention for the rest of term and I'm not sorry for what I did! The only thing I'm sorry for is that she recovered so quickly."

"What I've put your family though? What about what they put me through? Let's talk about everything that I've supposedly put your family through, shall we? Let's start with my sorting. I was sorted in to Slytherin and my family stopped speaking to me. My first time away from home and not one letter from my parents and I was avoided by my brothers?" Ginny said.

"We didn't want to socialize with a Slytherin, only dark witches and wizards go into that house." Ron spat venomously.

"That's probably the most ridicules thing I've ever heard." stated Harry.

"Who asked you?" Ron growled.

Ignoring Ron, Harry continued. "Slytherin is home to students who exhibit traits such as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition; not their ability to be a dark wizard."

"But the Death Eaters were all Slytherins, weren't they?" asked Percy.

"No." said Harry.

"What do you mean, no?" demanded Percy, showing why he was the pompous arse he really was, "What would you know about it? Of course you're going to side with Ginevra since you're a Slytherin too."

"I know that out of the convicted known Death Eaters that were sentenced to Azkaban, Barty Crouch Jr. was a Hufflepuff, Augustus Rockwood was a Ravenclaw, Antonin Dolohov, who I believe was involved in the murders of your uncles, and Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed my parents, were both in Griffindor." Harry stated. "So no, not all Death Eaters were Slytherins, there were Death Eaters from every house. Look it up if you don't believe me. Apart from that, how does which house you're sorted into make you light or dark? It's our choices that define who we are."

Harry looked at each of the Weasleys before his gaze settled on Molly. "Ginny was your daughter, a girl that you brought up and loved. You watched her grow up and you spent every day for the first eleven years of her life with her. As her mother, I would have said that you knew her better than most. Before Ginny started school, did you ever have a single thought that your daughter was dark?"

When Molly shook her head Harry continued. "Then how could you have turned your back on her the moment that she got sorted into Slytherin? She was the same girl that you probably hugged and kissed that morning before waving her off on the Hogwarts Express. If you thought that her being sorted into Slytherin was hard on you, think about how it was for her!" Harry shouted.

"If she wasn't dark, then why did she open the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ron.

"I'll let you take this one, Gin." said Harry. Ginny gave a slight nod of her head and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"When I got to school I found a diary tucked into one of my school books, I thought it had been put there by Mrs. Weasley. When I wrote in it, it wrote back. I did think that was a bit odd, but I didn't think that my mother at the time would've given me something dangerous. So I continued to write in it and I poured my heart and soul into that diary. I told it how hard I was finding being at school as I only had one friend but she was in a different house to me. I told it about how all my housemates picked on me and beat me up, that none of my brothers would talk to me, and that my parents wouldn't reply to any of my letters. I didn't realize that the diary had started to possess me at first, and when I finally did realize it, I couldn't fight it so that I could tell someone. You keep saying I opened the chamber using a cursed diary but I actually didn't; I opened the chamber because I was being possessed by it. And it wasn't just a cursed diary; it was an enchanted diary that was embedded with the memory of a sixteen-year-old Voldemort whose name at the time was Tom Riddle. Tell me, Ron, how long do you think you could have fought it for? Because I fought it for almost a year and it nearly killed me! Then when I was rescued from the chamber and taken back to the headmaster's office not one single member of my family was there to see if I was okay. How do you think that made me feel? How unloved do you think I felt? I nearly died and not one member of my family cared!" Ginny said.

She had begun to cry halfway through telling her story and as soon as she had finished, Sirius wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight hug.

"Is that true?" Arthur asked Dumbledore, somewhat shaken at what his former daughter had reviled. "Did that diary belong to you-know-who? Was it his memory that possessed her?"

"It was." confirmed Dumbledore.

"Is that why you did what you did last year, Ginevra?" Molly asked. "Did you sell your body to get back at us?"

"I can't believe you," Ginny spat through her tears, "I didn't sell my body! And you would've known that if you had bothered to ask me! I know what Ron said in his letter to you and I know that you disowned me as soon as you finished reading it! What I can't believe is that you didn't bother to check if it any of it was true! Ron knows it wasn't true since he cornered me about it as we left the Great Hall after the welcoming feast. And I'll tell you what I told him, Malfoy raped me! He would grab me in the hall, drag me into an unused classroom, beat me black and blue, and then rape me while he and his friends laughed as I screamed! Or better yet, he would corner me as I entered our common room, drag me up to his dorm room, beat me, and rape me while he laughed at my screams!"

Ginny took a couple of breaths to calm herself down before she addressed the Weasleys again "I told Ron all of this and he still wrote to you making me sound like some sort of scarlet women. So there you have it; you disowned me because I was sorted into a house you didn't want me in, because I was possessed and nearly killed, and because I was raped and beaten. I'm starting to think you did me a favour; hell, I have kids in my house that hate me that treat me better than the way you have for the last few years. So tell me, Ron, after everything that I've already been through, why did I deserve a 'good kicking' as you put it? And honestly, after everything you've put me through over the last four years, it's you that deserves a good kicking. But I would never do it because you know why? Because I'm above stooping to such lows a bully like you is willing to go!

Everyone sat there in silence as Ginny's words sunk in. Arthur looked ill, Percy was looking at Ginny like she was a squashed bug, Ron was staring at her with hatred, Molly looked at her in disgust, Fred and George were blowing her kisses, and Bill and Charlie were both pale and looked like they were having internal battles.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi guys thank you for your review please keep them coming.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and would love to know what you think of it so please review.**

**Just to answer a couple of reviews quickly - MrOrzech Ginny will start to show her true colours soon I know that it seems like it's been a long time but in the story it's only around the 12th November so they have only been at school for just over 2 months. She's been through a lot but she will be coming out of her shell soon.**

**Random Chick's Pen - Fred and George where blowing her a kiss in support not they wasn't trying to be funny. I understand where it was confusing when reading.**

**Big thanks to my beta Fairqueen2**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The meeting hadn't lasted much longer after that. Arthur had apologized for his son's actions relating to the attack after it appeared that Ron had no intentions of apologizing himself, yet no one apologized for the way they'd treated Ginny for the last four years. Ginny didn't seem too surprised about it but Harry and Sirius weren't happy in the slightest. Sirius had warned them to leave his daughter alone and to make sure that Ron understood he was to stay away from her, and that if he ever touched her again they would press charges. Dumbledore advised them that Ron would be in detention every night till the end of term.

After the meeting broke up Sirius, Ginny, and Harry (along with Rama) were the first ones to leave the office. The two teens walked with Sirius to the school gates, giving them a chance to talk in private.

"So, where did you go this morning, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I had to go make sure that if that little git manages to get the charges dropped, there would be no chance in hell that he would come back to school." Sirius replied.

"You know, Dumbledore didn't look happy last night about Malfoy being expelled, are you sure he won't be able to get him back into Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, worried that Dumbledore might use his power to allow Malfoy back into Hogwarts.

"I could care less if Dumbledore was happy or not, it was the right thing to do having the boy expelled. And yes I'm quite sure. Thankfully Dumbledore is not on the Board of Governors, he can give his opinion to the board but that's it. And let's face it; he's not going to give them the same reasons for wanting the boy at Hogwarts that he gave us. I don't think they would be happy with him telling them the boy needs to be in Hogwarts because he might become a Death Eater like his dad if he leaves." Sirius replied.

"Do you think the board will let him back in?" Ginny asked.

"I've been assured by every member that even if Malfoy has the charges dropped, they won't be letting him back into Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Good." Harry answered while Ginny nodded.

"The meeting with the Weasleys went about as good as could've been expected." Sirius commented trying to steer the conversation away from the topic of Malfoy.

"I just can't believe that not a single one of them apologized to Ginny for the way they have treated her." Harry said. He couldn't understand how after everything Ginny had told them than no one in that family felt apologetic (except for the twins) or any shame for the way they'd treated her.

"I can." said Ginny. She knew going into that meeting that no matter what she said to her former family, it wouldn't change the way they felt about her or her father's mind about disowning her. It would be too late anyway; she now had a family that loved and cared for her no matter what and she wasn't about to give that up.

"Well, it's sorted for now. They now know what really happened over the years, and they have been warned to leave you alone. If you have any problems from any of them you let me know straight away and I will sort it out, okay?" Sirius asked.

When Ginny nodded he said "Right. Well, pups, come give the old man a hug, I've got to be going. I promised Remus I'd let him know how the meeting went."

Harry and Ginny shared a three-way hug with Sirius, saying their goodbyes. Then the older man walked out of the school gates as the teens headed back to the castle.

Once back in their room, Ginny sat at her desk to finish her homework, while Harry went to have a bath.

Ginny was just finishing her potions essay on the Draught of Peace, a potion that relieves anxiety and agitation for the drinker, when there was a tapping at the window. Looking up there was a school owl at the window demanding entrance. Ginny walked over to the window and let the bird in before untying the note from the owl's leg. As soon as it had been relieved of its burden, the owl flew back out the window. Noticing the note was addressed to Harry, she left it on his bed.

"Harry! There's a note out here for you, one of the school owls just delivered it!" she shouted so Harry would hear her in the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minuet. Do you know it's from?" Harry shouted back.

"I'm not positive, but it looks like Uncle Sev's writing." she replied. She could hear Harry chuckling at the use of her new name for the potions master.

"I can't wait to see his face the first time he hears you call him that." Harry said as he stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist as he used another towel to rub his hair dry.

He made his way over to his bed, put down the towel he had used to dry his hair, and picked up the note. It was only one line that read'Please come to my office, SS'.

"Your Uncle Sev wants to see me in his office." Harry said.

When he didn't hear any reply, he turned to look at Ginny who was staring at him. Harry looked down at himself to make sure his towel hadn't slipped. Reassured that it was still in place he looked back to Ginny.

"Okay there, Gin?" he asked.

Snapping out of her daze Ginny blushed and looked at the floor. "Sorry," She muttered, "what were you saying?" she asked refusing to look at Harry, embarrassed and blushing from being caught staring at his half-naked body.

"I said that your Uncle Sev wants to see me in his office. Did you see something you liked?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice innocent and his face straight.

"Should I come with you?" she asked ignoring his question as her blush deepened.

"You can if you want." Harry replied as he stepped towards her until he was standing in front of her.

"Yeah I'd like to come. I've finished all my homework now and I don't want to stay here on my own." Ginny replied still not looking up at Harry, although he was standing close enough that she had a perfect view of his bare feet.

"I'll just go get dressed, then we'll get going." Harry said as he bent his head a placed a kiss on her cheek which caused the poor girl to blush more.

Wishing he had been able to do more than kiss her on the cheek, Harry made his way back to the bathroom, picking up some sweatpants and a tee-shirt on the way.

When Harry came out from the bathroom after getting dressed, Ginny was sitting on her bed playing with Sal. She stood up when she noticed him, but didn't move and still wouldn't look at him.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" Harry asked as he walked over to stand in front of her again.

Ginny just shook her head, her blush returning and mumbled, "No."

Using his index finger and thumb, Harry gently lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, Gin, it's kind of flattering that you would look at me like that."

Ginny tried to look away in embarrassment, but Harry stopped her, keeping a gentle but firm grip on her chin. She did advert her eyes however so she was no longer making eye contact with him.

Harry sighed, he wished she would look at him and not be embarrassed around him. Although, he did think she looked cute when she blushed. But he wasn't going to force her to do anything so he let her chin go and stepped back giving her some space.

"Come on, let's go." he said.

Together they made their way to Snape's office with Rama walking between them. Neither said anything and the silence was slightly awkward. Once they got to the potions master's office, Harry stopped and turned to Ginny.

"Are you just going to ignore me from now on, because I don't understand what the problem is? You've seen me topless before wearing only shorts. The towel was covering more than my shorts do, and you didn't stop talking to me when I was dressed like that. I promise from now on to be dressed before I come out of the bathroom but please don't ignore me anymore."

"I don't mean to ignore you, I'm sorry. I was just embarrassed that you caught me looking at you is all." Ginny replied.

"Well, don't be. I told you it was kind of flattering that you would look at me like that. I don't think I'm anything to look at, but it kind of felt nice when I saw you looking at me." Harry said.

"Lots of girls look at you, Harry, you're one of the most attractive blokes at school. You could have your pick of girls here and I'm sure anyone of them would admire you the way I was." replied Ginny.

"I don't want just any girl, and I don't want just any girl looking at me like that." Harry said.

Ginny sighed "Can we talk about this later please? Let's just see what Uncle Sev wants."

Harry nodded a little disappointed. He really wanted her to understand how she made him feel and what he felt for her. It didn't help that he had no experience what so ever when it came to girls. Plus standing outside a professor's office probably wasn't the best place to have this conversation.

Together with Rama, they entered the office and took seats in front of the desk that Severus was sitting behind.

"Harry, Ginny." Snape nodded to each in greeting.

"Uncle Sev." the pair returned in unison with a grin.

He shook his head at his new name, though he supposed it was better than Uncle Sevy. Severus looked at the two teens for a moment before turning his attention to Harry.

"I was thinking earlier about Ginny's first year and the Chamber of Secrets."

"Okay?" questioned Harry, not sure where Severus was going with this.

"Well, when you came out of the chamber, did you close the entrance to it?" Severus asked.

"I didn't need to; it closed itself once we were out, why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, I was thinking that because you killed the basilisk, the carcass is rightfully yours. I'm sure that the headmaster never did anything about the carcass, which means it would still be in the chamber. Think about what you could do with a sixty foot long basilisk carcass." Snape said.

"You know, I never thought of that. The amount of stuff that we could harvest from it would be incredible; the meat alone is worth a fortune." Harry said getting excited.

"What would we do with everything we harvest?" Ginny asked, not quite sure why Harry was so excited over the carcass of a giant dead snake.

"Well, with the skin we could use it to make coats for Sirius, Remus, Dora, Uncle Sev, you, and me. The skin of a basilisk is like dragons hide; it's resistant to most spells, but it's lighter and more flexible than dragons hide. The venom can be used in potions; it's rare and worth a fortune. We could half what we harvest, meaning we'll keep half and sell half. The meat can also be used in potions. It's also rare and worth a fortune, but we'd get the best price if we offered it to the goblins. Again, we would keep some and offer them the rest. We could probably sell the skeleton and fangs as well, although I'd like to keep a few fangs as they would be embedded with venom, and you never know when that could come in useful. Remus would know who we could sell the skeleton and the leftover fangs we don't want too." Harry said, practically bouncing in his seat as he talked.

"Didn't you use the Sword of Griffindor to kill the basilisk?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I did." Harry said.

"Wouldn't that have the venom embedded in it as well now?" asked Snape.

"Yes." Harry replied nodding.

"That must be why the headmaster moved it from his office. He must have thought it was too dangerous for it to stay there. He used to have it on display behind his desk, but I noticed a couple of months after the chamber incident that it was gone. When I asked about it, he said it was somewhere safe but he wouldn't say where." said Snape.

Harry started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore has no idea where the sword is." stated Harry.

"What do you mean he doesn't know where it is?" inquired Snape.

"Exactly that! He has no idea where it is or if it's safe. It is safe though, but he doesn't know that." Harry replied still chuckling.

"And how would you know that?" asked Snape as realization spread across Ginny's face.

"Because that sword is sitting on my bedroom wall at Potter Manor." said Harry with a grin.

"How did it get there?" Snape asked.

"Well, I am a direct descendent of Godric Griffindor. What a lot people don't know is that Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw were brothers and sisters and were the grandchildren of Merlin. They changed their names for their own protection; I have a portrait that contains all four of them, and I call them Aunt and Uncle. Anyway, I was talking to them one night about what happened in the chamber when Uncle Godric said that I should have kept the sword. As his only living heir, the sword was rightfully mine. When I said that it didn't look as if I would ever get it as I had no intention of coming back to Hogwarts, he told me I could summon it. So, after he explained how to summon it, I did. It's been on my wall ever since. No one but me can remove it from the wall and no one but me can wield it. I can also summon it to me and send it back to its place on my wall at will." Harry explained.

Snape chuckled and shook his head. "No wonder he wouldn't tell me where it was; he didn't want to admit that he had no idea where it had gone. Do you think you could summon it here? I'd like to see it up close."

"Sure." Harry said as held out his right arm and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the Sword of Griffindor that had appeared out of thin air.

Placing the sword on the desk, Harry said, "You can pick it up, but don't try to wield it."

Nodding, Severus picked the sword up and spent the better part of ten minutes examining it.

"It is a beautiful weapon." he said handing the sword back to Harry.

Harry nodded taking the sword in his hand before it vanished, presumably returning to its place on the wall in Harry's room.

"So, when should we check if the basilisk is still in the chamber? And wouldn't it have decomposed by now?" Ginny asked.

"It wouldn't have decomposed; a basilisk takes hundreds of years to decompose. We should go down to the chamber tomorrow after breakfast. It's a Sunday so most students will be having a lay-in." said Snape.

"That sounds good to me, what about you, Gin? Will you be okay to come with us or would you prefer to stay in our room while we go?" Harry asked knowing that it might be hard for her to go back to the chamber.

"I'll come with you. I think it would be good for me to go down there again. It would put a lot of my internal demons to rest seeing it again." Ginny replied.

"Then we will go tomorrow after breakfast." Harry said.

With that decided the trio said their goodbyes and Harry, Ginny, and Rama made their way back to their room.

Once they were back in their room, both teens sat on the sofa and watched the gentle fire, both lost in their own thoughts. Rama was sleeping on the rug, Aurea was curled up on Harry's bed, Sal was asleep on the arm of the sofa next to Ginny, Hedwig was at the Flamel's villa still resting after delivering a letter, and Pura and Regal were out flying around the Hogwarts' grounds.

Harry looked over at Ginny who was staring into the fire, adjusting his position, he put his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her to him. Adjusting her own seat, Ginny leaned into Harry resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Harry was running his fingers through Ginny's hair while Ginny just laid there, her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Harry's arm around her and his fingers in her hair.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry suddenly whispered.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny automatically replied. And she did love him; he had become such an important part of her life. She didn't know what she'd do without him now.

"No, you don't understand." Harry said sitting up, forcing Ginny to do the same. He turned in his seat so that he was facing her. "I love you, as in I'm in love with you."

Ginny stared at him blankly. "What?" she choked.

"I'm in love with you, Gin. I spent four years trying to find you, and I think I fell in love with you during that time. When I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about you, I only caught a glimpse of you as you walked past me. I didn't know who you were at that point, but I thought you looked so beautiful. Then I heard Ron talking about the chamber, confirming you were who I had been looking for. When he continued to talk about you, I was so mad at him for the things he was saying. It was then that I decided I wanted to be in Slytherin, I wanted to be where you were. It didn't take me long to know I had fallen in love with you after that. I already felt protective of you, and would harm anyone that caused you pain." Harry said. He had been looking in her eyes the whole time and he had taken her hand in his sometime during his speech.

"Why would you love me?" Ginny whispered. "You could have any girl you wanted. I'm sure you have had plenty of girlfriends that are prettier than me and not damaged like I am. You don't love me, Harry, not like that, you couldn't. What bloke would want someone like me? I'm not whole, I was disowned by my family, I let myself be possessed by a diary, which I should have stopped using the moment it wrote back to me, and I have Riddle's memories from said diary that he left as a parting gift for me. I've had the one thing a girl should only give to the man she loves taken away from me. What bloke would want me after what happened, after what was taken from me? My first time will never be with the person I love." Ginny paused and wiped the tears from her face.

Looking directly into Harry's eyes she said, "You deserve so much more than me and what I can give you, Harry. You deserve someone whole and untainted; someone who isn't scarred of her own shadow, someone who isn't waiting for the next bad thing to happen knowing that it is only a matter of time before it does, someone who can love you without fear of loving you. I'm not even sure if I'm capable of loving someone in that way. I find you attractive, and that alone scares me. And what happens if we started dating and then you realized I'm not what you want? How would that work with us both living under the same roof? Plus we couldn't date now anyway because if the headmaster found out he would separate us. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want to leave this room. I've never felt as safe anywhere as I do in here."

Harry put a finger on her lips to silence her. "I don't want any girl, I want you, and it's always been you, Gin. And for the record I've never had a girlfriend before, I've never even kissed a girl before. And I want you Gin, please let me love you, let me be there for you, let me help make you whole again. And if or when you make love to someone it WILL be your first time, Ginny, what happened to you wasn't making love. When you decide to give that part of yourself to someone you love, THAT will be the first time. And if you give me this chance, I will never leave you, I promise. I have spent too long waiting for you, and if I get you, I'm never letting you go. But you're not the only one who is scarred; you're probably the only person I'm scarred of because you are the only person that has the power to break my heart. But I don't care, I won't let fear control me. As for Dumbledore finding out he won't, and even if he does, he won't be able to separate us. Nobody can get in here remember. Please, Gin, let's just try, please." he begged removing his finger from her lips.

He stared into her deep chocolate-brown eyes, she was looking at him with a mixture of fear, hope, need, and longing in her eyes, tears were running down her cheeks. She wanted so much to be loved by him, to let herself be loved by him. She watched as he slowly lent forward, never breaking eye contact, until she could feel his breath on her face. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in the rest of the way. His lips softly, barely even touching, brushed over hers.

"Please." he whispered, tasting the salt from her tears before he brushed his lips over hers again.

She could barely feel the contact yet it sent shivers down her spine. It was taking everything she had not to respond. His lips brushed hers a third time. "Please, let me love you." he said.

As he brushed her lips for the fourth time her resolve broke, and she closed her eyes as she leaned into him putting a little pressure onto his lips. This was all that Harry needed. This was her accepting to let him love her. And he would, he would spend his days showing her how much he loved her.

Bringing his hand up, he gently cupped the side of her face, his palm resting on her jaw line, his thumb resting on her cheek and his fingers lay behind her ear and in her hair. He changed from light pecks to molding his lips to hers, still being gentle. The contact was soft but firm, their lips moved together, sliding over each other and Harry had never felt anything like what he was feeling at this very moment.

Ginny couldn't believe how gentle Harry was or how soft his lips were. Their lips seemed to mold together perfectly. There was no rush or passion in the kiss. It was slow, sweet, and loving, and Ginny could have stayed with him like that for the rest of the night. She leaned further into him.

Feeling Ginny leaning in, Harry broke the kiss to get into a more comfortable position. He then pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist while his other hand moved back to her face. He held her close to him as he leaned back in and continued to kiss her. He loved feeling her in his arms; she fit so perfectly there, like that was where she belonged. The kiss never progressed into anything heated, it stayed slow and loving and he felt his heart melt.

After another few minutes they broke apart again, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow." said Harry, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah." agreed Ginny breathlessly.

Harry pulled her onto his lap, wrapping both arms around her and holding her close. He never wanted to let her go. Burying his face in her neck and breathing in the sent that was Ginny, he said, "Be my girlfriend, Ginny?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"I want to take things slowly." she said sounding worried that he would not agree.

"Of course, remember this is all new to me too." Harry replied.

"Okay." said Ginny.

"Okay?" Harry asked lifting his head up to look at her.

"Okay." Ginny stated again nodding as she lent in and kissed him.

From their portrait above the mantle, James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders to bring her closer to his body. They both watched with soft smiles on their faces at the couple still kissing on the couch, happy that their son had finally found someone to love and to love him back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hi guys thank you for your reviews please keep them coming I love reading your comments.**

**As always big thank you to my beta Fairquuen2**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Harry was sitting on the sofa in his room staring into the fire. Ginny was cradled in his arms; she had fallen asleep some time ago.

After agreeing to be his girlfriend they had spent quite some time talking, with a bit of kissing mixed in as well. She had left for an hour to have a bath while Harry finished some homework. When she had come out she was dressed in her pyjamas looking very cute and her hair was still slightly damp. When Harry had finished his homework they had sat back on the sofa just holding each other.

She had eventually fallen asleep in his arms, and Harry was enjoying holding her too much to wake her up. Every now and then he would kiss the top of her head that was resting on his shoulder. Her hand was on his chest covering where his heart was.

"You look happy, son." James said from his portrait.

"I am." Harry replied without taking his eyes away from the dancing flames of the fire.

"I had no idea she felt that way," Lily said as she wiped a tear away from her eye, "like she wasn't worthy of someone's love."

"It's understandable I suppose, after the way her so-called family treated her and with everything that's happened to her. But I won't let her feel like that anymore, she has a new family now. Sirius dotes on her; you should have heard Aunt Amelia telling Ginny about how much Sirius talks about her. Remus thinks she's wonderful, Dora is over the moon to have a little sister and finally another girl in the family, Nana and Grandpa, well they love having a granddaughter, and she got on well with Susan earlier. And with Uncle Sev, I think he's warming to both me and Ginny. It was strange seeing him and Sirius talking civilly last night." Harry said.

"It will take time but she'll get there. Love is a powerful thing, enough of it can heal the most broken of hearts." Lily said.

"She pointed out all the things about her that she thought where bad but she never mentioned any of the things I love about her, when her true-self shows. She's strong; she must be to have gone through what she has, and to still get up every morning and face what the day brings. You have to have a great amount of strength to be able to do that. I think most people would have given up, but she kept on fighting. She's energetic and lively, she's funny and sweet. She has a fiery temper when she's angry, she looks amazing, her eyes seem to glow, and with her red hair..." Harry shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "She's powerful too, and God the girl can fly. When we spent the weekend at Potter Manor we went flying for a while and I'm telling you, she could give me a run for my money."

James chuckled. "You've got it bad, son."

"I know," Harry admitted, "but she's it, Dad. I'll never want anyone else. I'm going to marry this girl someday." Harry looked down at Ginny's sleeping form and placed another kiss on her head.

"Is it wrong, that we've only really known each other for a couple of months and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her?" Harry asked softly.

"No, son, it's not wrong. I knew the moment I saw your mother that I was going to marry her one day." James replied.

"I think you are going to be very good for each other, Harry." Lily said.

Harry smiled at his mother. "Thanks, Mum."

"Okay, now, it's very late and you have an early start tomorrow so I think you should get to bed. Watch out for Ginny tomorrow dear, it's going to be hard for her to go back to the chamber." Lily instructed.

"I know. I wanted her to stay here but I understand why she feels the need to see the place again." Harry said.

"Harry?" said Salazar from his portrait.

Harry looked up at his uncle. "When you open the entrance, say 'stairs' in Parseltongue and make sure you close the entrance behind you so nobody can follow you." Salazar said.

"Why didn't I think of that last time?" Harry asked himself.

"I have no idea; I mean honestly, it's well known that I made the chamber, who in their right mind would think that I would use that dirty pipe to enter it?" Salazar asked, frustrated that people would think he really was that stupid.

Harry chuckled. "I don't know, Uncle Sal, but I'll be sure to use the stairs tomorrow."

"How are you going to harvest that snake tomorrow?" asked James.

"I'm going to ask the house elves from home to help. They'll be able to do it with their magic quickly with no risk of anyone getting hurt. I'm going to talk to Uncle Sev about getting Sirius and Remus there as well. Remus would know the right people to talk to about selling what we harvest and don't want. And you know Sirius; he doesn't like to be left out. He'd never forgive me if I didn't get him, plus he might know someone who can make coats for us out of the skin." Harry replied.

"You could ask the elves to do that." Lily said. "They are fantastic at tailoring plus they would do it for a lot less than if you asked someone else to do it."

"You know, I never thought about asking the elves if they could do it." Harry said. "I'll speak to Tilly about it tomorrow. You're right, we should get to bed."

Harry shifted slightly so that he could pick Ginny up without disturbing her. Standing up he walked over to Ginny's bed and pulled the covers back. He placed her carefully in the bed and covered her up, tucking the sheets around her and under her chin. He then went back and collected Sal from the arm of the chair and placed him on Ginny's pillow. He leaned over and kissed her cheek whispering, "Night, my Slytherin Angel." before making his way to the bathroom to change for bed.

The next morning after breakfast, Harry, Ginny, and Rama made their way to Snape's office. After they had exchanged greetings, Harry mentioned about bringing in Sirius and Remus and about having the house elves help with harvesting the carcass to which Severus agreed was a good idea.

Harry also told Severus that he had contacted the goblins that morning and had received a reply saying that when they were ready, to send Pura to get Griphook, who was Harry's account manager. Griphook would take a look at the meat and give them a price for it. Using goblin magic he would also be able to take the meat away with him if they agreed on a price. The money from the sale would automatically be put into his account.

Once finished with their conversation, the three of them, along with Rama, made their way to the chamber's entrance that was hidden behind a set of sinks in the second-floor girls' bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom, a ghost of a girl named Myrtle, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle, was floating in front of one of the stalls watching the two teens, professor ,and wolf with suspicion.

Harry walked over to a sink that had an engraving of a snake on the tap. "Open," he commanded in Parseltongue.

When the entrance was opened, it revealed the long, dark pipe that lead to the chamber. Harry commanded, "Stairs," in Parseltongue again. When the stairs appeared, the group proceeded down them, lighting their wands with Harry making sure to close the entrance as they went.

At the bottom of the stairs and far under the school, they found maze-like tunnels. Harry lead the way to the chamber going on nothing but his memory from four years ago. When they at last encountered the wall with stone snakes on it, Harry once more commanded in Parseltongue, "Open", reveling the Chamber of Secrets.

The chamber was flanked with towering pillars entwined with carved wood, and a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin at the far end. The carcass of the basilisk was sprawled across the floor to one side of the chamber.

As they entered the chamber, Rama went off exploring straight away. Ginny, who had been silent the whole journey and staying close to Harry, took hold of Harry's hand in a death grip. Harry looked down at the girl who was pale but wore a determined expression and squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that he was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled a little, she relaxed her grip but didn't let go of his hand. Harry bent his head and kissed her cheek. Entwining their fingers, he gently squeezed her hand once more before they continued into the chamber. Severus led the way towards the giant snake's corpse.

"I forgot how big that thing was." Harry said. "Okay, I think we should get the others here before we do anything."

At his companions' nods of approval, Harry called for Tilly who appeared in front of him with a 'pop'. "Master Harry, it's good to be seeing you. What can Tilly be doing for you, Sir?" asked the elf.

"Tilly, could you let Sirius and Remus know I will be sending Pura over to collect them? If Dora is home tell her she can come too. Then could you ask all the elves at Potter Manor to come here, please? We would like you to harvest that snake." Harry finished pointing to the basilisk.

Tilly looked towards where Harry was pointing. When she got her first look at the sixty-foot monster, she let out a startled squeak. "Master Harry, Sir, what is be happening down here? Are you hurt? Is everybody being okay? Mistress Ginny, are you being okay? Is you hurt anywhere. Let me be having a look at you." Tilly fussed.

"Tilly, calm down. The snake has been dead for some years now; it is the snake that I killed when I was twelve. Nobody is hurt. We came down here to harvest the carcass and we would like your and the other elves help." Harry said trying to calm the panicked elf.

"Master Harry, are you sure nobody be being hurt?" Tilly asked.

"I'm sure, Tilly. Honestly, everybody is fine. Now, do you think you could let Sirius and Remus know and get the other elves?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Master Harry, Tilly be doing it right now." Tilly said before she left with a 'pop'.

"Little bit excitable that elf of yours." Severus commented.

"She does tend to get herself worked up but only because she cares." Harry agreed.

"I think it's really sweet how worried she got about us." said Ginny.

Harry smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze while Severus rolled his eyes at her comment. Harry then whistled holding out his arm for Pura as she flashed in and landed on it.

"Pura, could you get Sirius and Remus please? Dora can come if she wants to as well." Harry asked the phoenix.

Pura bobbed her head and flamed away. While they were waiting for the others to arrive, the three of them started to wander around the chamber.

"You know, this would be a great place to practice spells if it was cleaner." Ginny said.

"You know you're right, Gin. This would be the perfect place for us to practice." replied Harry. "How are you getting on with your Occlumency?"

"I'm doing okay. Sal can't get a reading on me anymore, but Aurea said that the headmaster and Uncle Sev would still be able to break through my shields without too much trouble. I work on it most nights before I go to sleep." Ginny replied.

"Is that seriously going to be how you refer to me now?" Severus asked after hearing Ginny calling him 'Uncle Sev' again.

"Don't you like it?" Ginny asked a bit worried that maybe she had upset the man.

"I don't know really, I suppose I'm just used to being referred to as Severus or Snape." Severus replied.

"Well, your family now." stated Harry. "If you would prefer we could call you Uncle Severus or Uncle Snape?"

"No, Uncle Sev is fine when we are alone. But for the love of Merlin do not call me that in class!" Severus said.

The teens laughed at that but readily agreed to call him professor in class.

There was a flash of flame and Pura with Sirius, Remus, and Dora appeared.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled. "Would you care to explain why I just got a tongue lashing from an irate house-elf?"

"What?" Harry asked clearly perplexed.

"Tilly just popped into the kitchen and started having a fit at me for sending my daughter and godson to a school with monsters where they could get hurt. She called me irresponsible and a bad parent for putting my children in danger." Sirius told them still upset over being called a bad parent.

"Ah, well, she may have freaked out a bit when I pointed out the snake that I wanted her and the other house-elves to harvest." Harry said pointing to the snake.

"Merlin!" yelped Sirius when he spotted the basilisk. "Why are we in a chamber with a bloody great dead snake in the first place?"

"This, Sirius, is the Chamber of Secrets, and that," Harry said nodding towards the basilisk, "is the basilisk I killed while rescuing Ginny."

"But why are we here?" asked Dora.

"Because Uncle Sev brought up a good point last night; as I killed it, the carcass belongs to me so we are going to have the house-elves harvest it and what we don't want we are going to sell." Harry declared.

"Uncle Sev?" asked Dora, trying hard not to laugh at the name.

"It's a long story." replied Harry

"What do you want to keep and what do you want to sell, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Well, I want to keep the skin; I was going to ask if you or Sirius knew anyone that could use it to make us coats, but Mum said to ask the elves to do it. The meat I thought we could keep some but sell the majority of it to the goblins, Griphook will be here later to give us a price for it. If we accept the price he will take it away with him. The venom we'll keep half and sell half. The skeleton we'll sell and the fangs we'll keep two and sell the other four." Harry listed.

"It has six fangs?" Dora asked in disbelief to which Harry nodded in reply.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" asked Sirius.

"Well I was hoping you or Uncle Remus would know who we could sell the things we don't want to and take what we're keeping back to the manor." Harry replied.

"I think I might know who we can sell the skeleton to, I'll have to look into where to sell the fangs and venom." Remus replied.

"I think I might know who we can sell the venom to, I'll contact him later tonight." Severus said.

"I know someone who will definitely take the fangs." said Sirius.

"That's good, we have an idea who we can sell each item to." said Harry. "So, I was thinking, whatever we get for the meat, we'll give two percent to each of the house-elves for helping to harvest the carcass as payment for making the coats, what's left will be split between Ginny and me. Whatever we get for the rest of the stuff we'll split equally between the six of us here."

"Why would you split the money from the meat with me?" asked Ginny.

"Think of it as compensation for your first year." said Harry pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"But..."

"No buts, Ginny, that's what we're going to do." Harry declared.

"Okay." Ginny said. Honestly he was the most stubborn person she knew. When he decided on something there was no changing his mind.

"That's my girl." Harry said with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, going on tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey! When did this happen?" exclaimed Dora at the display of affection.

Ginny blushed as Harry pulled her into his side and put his arm around shoulder with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Last night." Harry declared.

"Okay, gentlemen, us girls will leave you to talk snake while I go have a girl talk with my sister." Dora announced walking over to Ginny, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to a corner of the chamber out of hearing range of the men, but still where they could be seen.

Harry shook his head at Dora's antics and turned back to the others. Severus was walking around the snake, Remus was smiling at him knowingly, and Sirius had a blank expression that surprised Harry. He thought Sirius would be happy for him.

"Sirius?" he asked.

"That's my daughter, Harry. If you hurt her in any way, if you treat her with anything less than the total respect she deserves, I don't care how powerful you are, I will knock your block off. Do you hear me?" Sirius said coldly.

Harry looked at Sirius in shock and feeling a little hurt. How could he think he would do anything to hurt Ginny or treat her with anything but respect?

"I don't understand, I thought you'd be happy for us? You know how much I like and care for her. I mean Merlin; you spent four years listening to me go on about wanting to find her! And you should know that I would never do anything to hurt her! And tell me, when have I ever treated those I care about with any disrespect?" he finished getting a little angry at the thought that Sirius would think so little of him.

Sirius dropped his cold look and grinned at his godson. "I'm happy for you, Harry, but I'm her father now. It's my job to threaten you as her boyfriend about treating her right."

"Good Godric, Sirius, don't do that to me! I felt sick at the thought you didn't trust me with her." Harry said relaxing a little.

"I wouldn't trust anyone but you with her, Harry." Sirius replied.

"Congratulations, cub, I know how much you wanted this." Remus said.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus." Harry replied.

Just then, six house elves turned up with Tilly, the leader of the group, marched up to the three men.

"Master Harry, Sir, we's be coming to help you with that monster. Me, Bobby, Libby, Archie, and Alfie will bes doing the harvesting. Toby will bes going around the school and making sure there is being no more monsters that could hurt Master or Mistress." she said, glaring at Sirius like he had put the snake in the school himself.

"Thank you, Tilly, if you feel that would be best, that's fine." said Harry.

Tilly nodded and walked away looking over her shoulder to give a final glare to Sirius.

"You know, she reminds me of your mum, Harry, with how protective of you she is." said Remus as he laughed at Sirius for being stared down by a house-elf.

"You wouldn't think something so small could be so scary." Sirius said.

For the rest of the morning, the house-elves harvested the basilisk; the men conjured boxes and packed what had been harvested, while the girls continued to talk about Merlin knows what. Toby had come back and spent almost half an hour assuring Tilly there were no further monsters in the castle.

When all that was left of the snake was the skeleton and everything had been boxed up, Harry sent Pura to get Griphook. The group had decided that they would only keep two-hundred kilos of the meat, leaving around six-thousand three-hundred kilos to sell to the goblins.

While Pura was getting Griphook, Sirius, Remus, and Severus had left with the house-elves to contact the people they thought would be interested in the different parts of the snake they wanted to sell. Ginny and Dora were still off talking, and Rama was having a field day running around the chamber.

Griphook appeared with Pura and after greetings were exchanged, he followed Harry over to the trunks holding the meat.

"I must tell you that Ragnok has told me that if I'm happy with the meat, then I'm to offer you seven-hundred and twenty gallons per kilo or seven-hundred and twenty-thousand gallons per ton." Griphook said.

"We have six point three tons of meat for sale." Harry said.

Griphook took a good look at the meat as well as tasting it.

"This is very good meat, Mr. Potter." he said.

"I'm glad it is to your liking, Griphook." Harry replied.

"Indeed, I would be happy to purchase the meat on behalf of the goblins. So for all of it, I will give you four-million-five-hundred and thirty-six galleons. Would you like the money to be transferred to your account, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Actually, Griphook, could you put two percent of that amount into each of the Potter house-elves' vaults please and then evenly split what is left into Miss Ginevra Black's and my vaults please?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, that will be done for you as soon as I get back to Gringotts." the goblin replied.

"Thank you, Griphook. Please send my regards to Ragnok." Harry said.

By the later part of the evening they had managed to sell everything they wanted to and the group of six had earned themselves the tidy sum of over two point five million each. This didn't include the money Harry and Ginny had received for the meat.

The house-elves had agreed to make the coats Harry had asked them about and told him they should be ready by Christmas. They had also agreed to clean the chamber up a little so that it could be used as somewhere for the two teens to practice spells. They would be starting the clean up the next morning.

It had been a very productive day and the chamber was now empty of any signs of the basilisk. Anything that Harry was keeping had been sent back to Potter Manor and was being stored in the potions lab there until Severus was able to sort it out.

So it was a cheerful group that left the chamber by different means returning to their homes, office, or dorm.

When back in their room, Rama went and lay on the rug while Harry went to have a bath. Ginny, noticing that Hedwig had returned from her visit to the Flamel's, went to close the window.

After closing the window, Ginny made her way over to her bed where she noticed a letter addressed to her lying near her pillow. An owl had obviously dropped it off while they had been in the chamber. Picking up Sal, she climbed onto her bed and reached for the letter. As soon as she got a good look at the hand writing her name was written in, she knew who the letter was from.

Not knowing what to expect, she took a deep breath and opened it. All she knew was that this letter couldn't be anything good.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your mother, all your brothers and I stayed with the headmaster for quite some time after our meeting yesterday. A lot of things were discussed, especially the events that have transpired over the years concerning yourself. We spent many hours discussing the things that you had told us. I must say, I was shocked at what I learned from you about the things that had happened, and I will admit that I regret a lot of my actions as does your mother. We spoke at length about what we should do now that we have the facts. I understand that things could have been a lot different if we had acted differently after your first year and taken the time to ask you what had really gone on regarding the diary and the chamber. We should have also asked you what had really happened last year instead of acting upon information that was not accurate._

_After speaking with the rest of the family and the headmaster we have all agreed that we were wrong and treated you very badly, which I apologize for._

_Your mother and I have decided that we will invite you back into the family and you can come home for Christmas. We have a lot to talk about, changing your name back for one._

_After speaking about the problems you have been having at school since you started there, the headmaster informed us of your current living arrangements. I will admit your mother was very vocal about her objections to that arrangement. However, the headmaster assured us that it was purely for your own protection and you stay in separate beds. He explained about your things being burned on the first night back at school._

_The other thing we discussed with the headmaster was what would be best for you considering the problems you've had at school. The headmaster has informed us that it is very possible that the Malfoy boy will be returning to the school after Christmas._

_Because of this, and the problems you have had in the past with the boy, he advised that the best thing for us to do would be to withdraw you from the school and transfer you to Beauxbatons in France, where you will be safe._

_The headmaster has kindly offered to talk to the headmistress of the school on our behalf, but he sees no reason why there would be any problems._

_So after the Christmas holidays, you will be leaving via portkey to attend your new school._

_I hope that you are well and that you are as happy as we are, knowing you will be becoming a part of our family again._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Your Father._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi guys please keep you reviews coming. Loved reading your comments about the last chapter.**

**Let me know what you think of this one.**

**As always big thanks to my beta Fairqueen2 for all her help.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Exiting the bathroom in his pyjama bottoms, Harry looked over to Ginny's bed where his girlfriend (he loved being able to call her that) was lying. He thought at first that she'd fallen asleep but then he noticed her shoulders shaking.

As he walked closer to the bed he could hear her crying. He made the last few steps in a rush; sitting on the edge of the bed he scooped Ginny into his arms and held her tight, rocking her and running his hand down her hair.

"Ginny, what's the matter, why are you crying?" Harry asked quite worried.

Ginny didn't answer; she just pointed to the letter on the bed. Picking it up he asked, "Can I read this?" feeling both curious and worried about what was written that had upset her so much. Ginny nodded, still crying into his chest.

Harry re-positioned himself and pulled Ginny into his lap, adjusting her so that he could hold her comfortably and read the letter at the same time.

Once he had finished reading, his eyes where blazing in anger. How dare they! Who did they think they are? They ignored her for four years, disowned her over a lie while never bothering to ask her if anything they had heard was true, and now they had decided that she was going to be a part of their family again without asking if it was even what she wanted! Plus they wanted to send her to a different school while once again not asking what she wanted. Harry was defiantly not happy.

"We're going to sort this out, Gin, I promise, but first I need you to let me know if this is what you want. Don't worry about anyone else; just tell me, is this is what you want? Do you want to go back to your family and change schools? If it is we'll understand, but if it's not, let me know and I'll get Sirius here to sort it out." Harry said. He was dreading the idea of Ginny leaving them and going to a school in France. He would do nothing to stop her if that's what she wanted but just the thought of her leaving hurt. He had only just found her again; he didn't know what he would do if he lost her now.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here, and I want to be Ginny Black, and I want to live with you and Dad. Please, I don't want to go!" Ginny gasped through her sobs.

"Shh, if that's what you want, that's what will happen." Harry assured her. "Tilly!" he called.

"Master Harry, what can Tilly be doing for you? Mistress Ginny! What is the matter, are you okay?" Tilly said as she popped into the room, alarmed at the obvious stress Ginny was in.

"Tilly, could you tell Sirius to floo here please? Tell him I need him here now and that it's very important." said Harry.

"Of course, Master Harry, I be telling him right away." Tilly assured quickly as she left.

"It's Okay, Gin, Sirius will be here in a minuet. He'll sort all this out, don't you worry." soothed Harry still rocking Ginny and trying to calm her.

The floo flared spitting Sirius out; stumbling a little he looked around the room. Seeing Harry holding Ginny to him and rocking her as her shoulders shook from her sobbing, Sirius made his way to them in six steps.

"What's happened?" he asked concerned that something bad had once again happened.

Hearing his voice Ginny looked at him her eyes bloodshot but with a look of fear and panic, tears were still running down her cheeks. She detangled herself from Harry and collided with Sirius holding on to him like her life depended on it. She kept repeating, "Please don't send me back, don't let them send me away, I don't want to go back!"

Confused as to what had happened Sirius led her over to the sofa. He sat down and brought Ginny onto his lap as he held her in a tight hug and gently rocked her as if she was a small child.

"Come now, pup, nobody is sending you anywhere. Now, why don't you tell me what all this is about?"

But Ginny didn't answer him; she just carried on with her repeated pleas not to be sent away. Sirius looked at Harry for information as to what had got his daughter into such a hysterical state. Harry answered by handing him the letter as he took the seat next to Sirius.

Whilst reading the letter, Sirius started to turn red with anger that got redder the further down the letter he got. When he had finished he looked down at Ginny and kissed the top of her head.

"Ginny?" he said trying to get the distraught girl's attention.

"Ginny, look at me, sweetheart." he coaxed.

When Ginny looked at him, he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "Tell me what you want to do, pup. I'll help you with whatever you decide, but I need you to tell me what you want."

"Dad, please don't send me back." she choked out. "I want to be Ginny Black; I want to stay with you. Please don't let them take me away!"

"I would never send you away, Ginny," he told her holding her tighter as if he was afraid that if he didn't hold her, she would be taken from him, "but I need you to be sure this is what you want. If you are sure you want to stay with me I will sort this, but I need you to think about this. Are you sure you don't want to go back to live with your parents? Are you sure you don't want to be a Weasley again?"

Ginny got a determined look in her eyes though she still had tears leaking down her face; with a voice was stronger than it had been she said, "You are my parent now, they abandoned me when I was eleven. For the last four years I haven't been acknowledged by them. I never received a letter from them when I was at school and when I was at home I was ignored. I wasn't allowed to go home for Christmas; I had to stay at school and I never received anything for Christmas. During the summer holidays, I was ignored and other than sitting at the table for meals had no interaction with any of them. They completely ignored my birthday; they disowned me on my brother's word without asking me if it was true. My so-called mother even tried to say that the memory of Ron kicking me after the attack was altered! Now they're telling me I'm to go back to being their daughter like they're doing me a favour! And to add insult to injury, they want to send me away to another school! That letter doesn't ask me what I want; it tells me what they're going to do. If they had asked me what I wanted I would have told them that I want to stay where I am with the family I now have." Ginny broke down crying again and went back to her repeated pleas asking Sirius not to send her back to them.

Suddenly she looked back up at Sirius, worry clearly evident in her eyes. She added quietly, "That's if you still want me, I'll go back if you..."

"Of course I still want you!" Sirius cut her off. "Ginny, I couldn't love you more if you were my daughter by blood. I'd never give you up unless it was what you wanted. So if you're sure you want me to continue as your father I will sort this out. You won't be going anywhere, I promise."

"I'm sure." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Dad." she murmured.

"Love you too, pup." Sirius replied with a smile. "Now, I want you to wait here with Harry; I'm going to sort this out. Harry, if you could ask Pura to take me to the headmaster's office and stay with me. That way if I need you for any reason I can ask her to get you."

Ginny stood up from his lap wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." she said looking Sirius in the eye as Harry went to retrieve Pura.

Sirius pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to thank me. I would do anything to make you happy," he said, "well, within reason." he added with a wink.

Ginny stepped back and gave him a watery smile as Harry came over carrying Pura. "She'll take you to the headmaster's office and wait with you. If Dumbledore asks tell him I sent a note and the letter to you with Pura and told her to take you to the headmaster if you wanted her to." Harry said as Pura left his arm and landed on Sirius' shoulder.

"Will do, pup. Now, I don't want either of you two worrying I'll sort this out. Harry?" Sirius said looking at his godson. "Look after my daughter."

"Always." Harry said with a firm nod of his head.

Sirius flashed into the headmaster's office where Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk and sitting in front of it was Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Just the people I want to see, I'm glad you're all here." Sirius said looking none too happy.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore said surprised at the man's sudden appearance. "Not that I'm not always happy to see you, but what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if someone would be kind enough to explain this to me." Sirius said trying his best to keep his temper in check as he threw the letter addressed to Ginny onto the desk.

"How did you get that?" Molly demanded. "That was addressed to our daughter; it's no business of yours!"

"I'll have you know that she's not your daughter..." Sirius started but was interrupted by Molly.

"She is, and by Christmas she'll officially be again when we have her name changed back." she snapped at Sirius, looking at him like he was something off the bottom of her shoe.

"Sirius, I am grateful for you coming here..." started Dumbledore.

"Albus, the only thing you should be grateful for is that it was me that came and not Harry, because let me tell you, the boy is not too happy at the moment. Apparently Ginny received that letter and has been in tears since. Now, Mrs. Weasley, first off, don't interrupt me and watch your tone. Remember who you are speaking to; I am not one of your sons. Secondly, as I was saying, she's not your daughter, by law I am her father and she has no intentions of rejoining your family. If you had bothered to ask what she wanted instead of telling her what you had decided was going to happen, you would've known that." Sirius stated raising his voice.

Taking a couple of deep breaths he continued. "You wrote her telling her that you were sorry for the way you treated her and your actions towards her and yet you make the same mistakes again! You never asked what she wanted; you just told her that she would be rejoining your family, changing her name back and changing schools. Just who the fuck do you think you are? And in case you weren't aware you cannot change her name or have her rejoin your family unless I agree to it! Now, unlike you I asked Ginny what she wanted and she wants to stay with me!"

"Sirius, please try to understand, I admit we made some mistakes with Ginevra..." Arthur started to say before Sirius interrupted.

"Mistakes? You have got to be fucking kidding me! No, Arthur, a mistake would have been punishing the wrong child for a prank that had been pulled. What you did was inexcusable; you disowned your daughter based on an accusation by one of your sons. You didn't even ask for her side of the story!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Sirius, please take a seat and let us discuss this like adults." Dumbledore tried to placate him.

"Albus don't even get me fucking started on you and your involvement. You know that I have to agree to Ginny rejoining the Weasley family, so what in Merlin's name do you think you were doing organizing Ginny's transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons without talking to me first!" Sirius snapped.

"I was just trying to help. Arthur and Molly realized they acted rashly and made mistakes, terrible mistakes, but still they were mistakes and everybody makes them. They want their daughter back with them and they want to mend their relationship with Ginevra. I'm sure that when she thinks about it, Ginevra will want to return to her rightful family. And with everything that's happened to her here a new start would be what's best for her. I assure you I only have her best interests at heart." Dumbledore tried to sooth.

"If you expect me to believe that you were trying to help or that you have any idea what would be in Ginny's best interest, then you're more senile than people say you are." said Sirius, "And Ginny doesn't want to go back to them and she defiantly doesn't want to change schools. You people really need to start asking her what she wants instead of just deciding what is best for her."

"She is a child it is up to us to decide what is best for her!" Molly shouted.

"It's not up to you to decide anything!" Sirius shouted back. "Ginny is MY daughter and if anyone other than her gets to decide anything it will be ME!"

"I'm her mother!" Molly screamed at Sirius standing up.

"WAS, WAS HER MOTHER! YOU DISOWNED HER!" shouted Sirius.

"That's enough!" yelled Dumbledore, trying to bring some order back to the unexpected gathering. "Now, it is clear that Sirius doesn't want to give Ginevra up and Arthur and Molly desperately want their daughter back. I suggest we bring Ginevra here and ask her what she wants."

"Firstly, you couldn't get Ginny even if you tried, you can't get in their room! Secondly, I have told you what she wants, she wants to stay with me and she wants to stay at Hogwarts with Harry!" Sirius said.

"So you say, Sirius, but it would be best if we heard it from Ginevra herself." Albus said.

"Yes, well, good luck with that." said Sirius.

"What do you mean Albus couldn't get into their room? Of course he can get into their room." said Molly

"Sirius, please, let's hear from Ginevra what she really wants. I'm sure if we could just speak to her, she would change her mind. She deserves to be with her real family. I understand that you have become attached to her but she is our daughter." Arthur said ignoring his wife's comment.

"You mean bring her here so you can guilt her into rejoining your family? I don't think so. She deserved for her family to love and protect her but she didn't get that. And I am more than attached to her, Arthur; I couldn't love that girl more if she was my own." Sirius replied. "And Molly, I mean Albus cannot get into their room. Harry has put wards up that nobody but he can take down. It stops anybody but Harry or Ginny entering the room. I wouldn't even be able to get in."

"Don't be ridicules, Albus wouldn't allow the boy to put wards on his room. And he would be able to take down anything that boy could put up." Molly said.

"Albus didn't have a say in whether or not Harry put wards up and Albus can't take them down, he's tried. Like I said, only Harry could take them down." Sirius replied.

"Molly, Mr. Potter is a Parselmouth. He put the wards up using Parseltongue, as that is an ability I do not possess I'm unable to take the wards down. Like Sirius has said I have tried. I also asked Mr. Potter to take them down but he refused." Albus said.

"He had good reasons to refuse." Sirius hissed. "He wouldn't have to put wards up if you didn't have a group of trainee Death Eaters in the school!"

"We are not here to discuss other students, Sirius; we're here to talk about Ginevra rejoining her proper family." Albus replied.

"Are you telling me, Albus, that you have allowed that attention seeking delinquent to share a room with my daughter and put wards up so that nobody can enter?" growled Molly.

"She's not your daughter! And watch what you say about my godson. In case you have forgotten, that boy saved Ginny's life." Sirius snapped.

"He was twelve then. And why should that give him the right to trap Ginevra in his room where she has no way of anyone being able to get in to help her." Molly asked glaring at Sirius.

"How dare you!" Sirius hissed. "Harry allowed Ginny to share his room to keep her safe. She is in no danger being with Harry. She can enter and exit that room as she pleases."

"Are you telling me that you trust a sixteen-year-old boy with your daughter in a room that nobody can get into? And you think that you are fit to be Ginevra's father?" Molly asked.

"I trust Harry with Ginny yes." Sirius replied simply.

"This is getting us nowhere." said Albus, "Sirius, think about what you are doing by keeping Ginevra from talking to her parents. You are damaging any chance of her rejoining a family she belongs in. A family she grew up in. I beg you Sirius to see reason and return the girl to her rightful parents."

"Albus, this has nothing to do with you. And I will not be returning her to anybody. You make her sound like a lost possession. I'm not damaging anything. The Weasleys damaged their relationship with Ginny on their own. It was their actions that ruined their relationship with their daughter and sister. And don't give the 'we care about her' bullshit you've been spewing since I've gotten here! You were perfectly fine ignoring her for the last four years based on what house she was sorted into! You forbid your sons to talk or interact with her and you didn't even bother to see if she was okay after she was rescued from the chamber! Hell, when you sent that letter to Ginny telling her she was disowned, it was said that you wanted Ginny disowned from your family since she was eleven, Molly, so I'm sorry if for one second I don't fully believe you on wanting Ginny back into your family or your 'oh but I'm her mother, I love her' act! No! Ginny deserves so much better than that. Ginny will be staying with me and she will be staying at Hogwarts!" Sirius stated. Molly acted like she hadn't heard anything Sirius had said.

"That can be changed, Sirius." stated Albus.

"What can be changed?" Sirius asked confused.

"I can expel the girl and I will if you don't try to see reason." Albus said.

"You won't expel Ginny, Albus, if you are going to threaten me at least make it a believable threat." Sirius replied in a bored tone.

"And what makes you think that I won't?" Albus asked.

"Harry," Sirius said, "Harry makes me think that you won't. Because you know as well as I do that if you expel Ginny, Harry will follow. He won't stay here if she's not here."

"Why would what that boy does matter to the headmaster?" asked Molly. "From what he has told us the boy is nothing but trouble anyway. It would probably be a good thing if he left. Albus has told us that he does as he pleases, he doesn't listen to any of the teachers, he ignores instructions from Albus, and the boy thinks he can do anything he wants because of who he is."

"Mrs. Weasley, you will never learn. You will always believe anything you are told without getting the facts from those who matter." Sirius replied.

He then turned to the headmaster with an angry glare. "Is that what you're telling people about my godson, Albus? That he's trouble? That he does as he pleases and doesn't listen to anyone? I'm sure he would be happy to hear that's what you think of him."

"Now Sirius..." Dumbledore said.

Ignoring him Sirius turned back to the Weasleys. "Did Albus tell you that it was him that wanted Harry here? Did he tell you that he practically begged Harry to come? Did he tell you the only reason he did that was so that he could control and manipulate him? Did he tell you that the only time Harry ignores him is when the headmaster is trying to control him?" he said with heat.

"Well, it sounds to me like the boy needs to be controlled." Molly huffed.

"This is what's going to happen." Sirius said ignoring Molly's comment. "You are all going to leave my daughter alone. You," Sirius said looking at the Weasleys, "are not going to write her any more. She has told me that she wants to stay with me and so that's what's going to happen. And you," Sirius looked at the headmaster, "will talk to the headmistress of Beauxbatons and tell her that Ginny will not be transferring."

"Please, let's hear for ourselves what Ginevra wants. If she tells us that she doesn't want to be a part of our family anymore then we won't bother her again." Arthur said.

After looking at Arthur for a long minuet and seeing the plea in the man's eyes Sirius nodded. "Okay, I'll get her here so she can tell you herself what she wants."

Looking towards Pura he said, "Get the kids for me please, Pura."

As Pura flamed out Albus said, "Sirius, I don't think it is necessary or appropriate for Mr. Potter to be present."

"Albus, at the moment I really couldn't care less what you think. I am really getting sick of you interfering in my kids' lives. If you keep it up you won't have to worry about Harry threatening to leave Hogwarts, I will withdraw him and Ginny." said Sirius showing how annoyed he was with the headmaster at this point in time.

Just then Pura flamed back in with Harry and Ginny. As soon as they came into view Molly snatched Ginny away from Harry, and wrapped her arms around her pinning Ginny's arms to her side and her back to Molly's chest, making the girl squawk in surprise.

Hearing Ginny's squawk, Harry had his wand out and pointed at Molly before anyone could blink.

"Let her go, Mrs. Weasley." he said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Mr. Potter, lower your wand!" commanded the headmaster.

"I said let her go!" shouted Harry.

"Please, let me go." begged Ginny. She was trying hard to squirm out of Molly's grasp, but the woman's grip was too tight to escape from.

Pointing his own wand at Harry the headmaster, having stood up from his desk said, "Harry, I will not tell you again, lower your wand!"

Mr. Weasley also pointed his wand at Harry as Sirius huffed and took a seat.

"Headmaster, Mr. Weasley, if I were you I would not point your wand at me. I warn you if you as much as think of firing a spell at me I will disarm both of you. Now, Mrs. Weasley, let her go. I won't ask you again; I will simply stun you." Harry said. There was no fear in his voice just pure confidence in his ability to take care of the situation at hand.

"Please, let me go!" Ginny begged again, still trying to wiggle her way out.

"I would do as they ask." Sirius said from his seat where he had his legs crossed and his arms folded.

"He is a child and I will not be told what to do by a child. Ginny is my daughter..." Molly said angrily.

"LET HER GO!" roared Harry at the same time Ginny said, "I'm not your daughter; I'm Sirius' daughter I want to stay with Sirius! Please let me go!"

"I will not! Ginevra you listen to me..." Molly screamed hysterically.

It all happened very fast; Harry shot a stunning spell at Molly, as she released Ginny and started to fall to the floor. Harry grabbed Ginny pulling her towards him before pushing her to the floor. He bent down to cover her body with his and turned to the two men that had fired spells at his back. But they had missed and hit the wall behind Harry as he had bent down to protect Ginny. He disarmed Arthur first, sending him flying over the chair he had once been sitting in, and then pointed his wand at the headmaster.

"Lower your wand, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore commanded once more.

"Lower your wand, Headmaster, I don't want to disarm you but I will if you don't lower your wand right now." Harry said calmly.

With his wand still aimed at Harry he said, "Mr. Potter, don't be foolish; lower your wand or I will be forced to restrain you."

"Headmaster I won't warn you again, don't aim your wand at me." Harry replied.

Albus gave a quick flick of his wand sending a binding spell towards Harry. Silently, Harry raised a shield with his wand in his right hand and with a subtle movement of his left hand sent a disarming spell with a lot of power behind it towards the headmaster.

Of course, Albus saw the spell coming and casually raised a shield while preparing to send another spell at Harry, a spell that never got the chance to manifest as Harry's disarming spell smashed straight through his shield and his wand was ripped from his grip. He watched in shock and fear as his wand flew through the air and into Harry's waiting hand, only to be pointed back at him.

"I told you to lower your wand, Headmaster. I would suggest that you don't try anything else. I won't hold back from injuring people if anybody tries to attack me again." Harry stated in a deadly voice. There was no mistaking that he meant every word he said.

"Come here, Ginny." Harry said holding his hand out to his girlfriend. "It's okay, come on." he assured when she looked at him but didn't move. Slowly Ginny got to her feet and made her way over to Harry.

"You too, Sirius, come here. Please don't walk in my line of sight to the headmaster or Mr. Weasley." Harry instructed.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry. Like he would really be stupid enough to try anything like that. He made his way around the room to stand next to Harry.

Once they were standing together, Harry whistled for Pura who landed on his right shoulder.

"Consider this Ginny's and my withdrawal from the school, Headmaster." Harry said. He took Ginny's hand in his while Sirius placed his right hand onto Harry's left shoulder.

"Mr. Potter!" Albus called as he tried to make his way over to where the three of them stood but it was too late. In the blink of an eye, they had flamed out of the office and escaped into the night. Albus stopped where he was to see Arthur still slumped against the wall and Molly unconscious on the floor. There was only one word he could say at the moment.

"Shit!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hi Guys as always thank you for your reviews! Please keep them coming I love reading your comments.**

**I am looking for people who can translate my story for me if you would be interested in doing so please PM me. I was thinking of translating it in French, Spanish and Polish. If anybody wants to translate it into a different language then let me know. **

**As always big thanks to my beta Fairqueen2.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The three landed in Harry and Ginny's room.

"Tilly! Toby!" Harry called as he paced up and down in front of the room.

Sirius had taken a seat in one of the arm chairs and watched as his godson paced, you could see the anger rolling of the boy. Ginny stood where she had landed and kept looking between Harry and Sirius while biting her bottom lip.

The elves popped into the room. "Master Harry, what can..." Tilly started but Harry cut her off.

"Guys, Ginny and I will be returning to the manor tonight, could you please pack this room as quick as you can? All the furniture needs to go back in my vault. The rest of our stuff can be put in our rooms and we'll sort it out from there. Also when you have done that could you take Rama and Aurea to the manor, please?" Harry asked the elves.

"Of course, Master Harry, we be doing it now. We be packing first and then we will take the animals home." said Tilly.

"Thank you." Harry said with a nod as he walked to his desk, tossing the wand he had disarmed from Dumbledore into his trunk on his way past. Sitting down at his desk he started to write a note.

"Harry?" Ginny called quietly.

"Just give me a minuet, Gin." Harry replied without looking up.

Ginny looked to Sirius, clearly worried that Harry was being so calm when it was so very obvious he was angry. Sirius left the arm-chair and took a seat on the sofa, patting the seat next to him in an invitation for her to join him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems." Ginny said.

"You didn't, so don't be thinking like that. That woman should never have grabbed hold of you and she should have released you as soon as she was asked to. Don't worry about it." Sirius said.

"Are we really going home?" Ginny asked.

"It looks that way." replied Sirius. If he was being honest he was over the moon at the thought of having his children back home with him. He had missed Harry like mad. The house had been so quiet without him there. And he would be able to spend time with Ginny and get to know her more which was an added plus. He would be able to find out things like what her favourite foods and colours were.

"Toby?" Harry called the elf over to the desk as Sirius and Ginny turned in their seat to look over the back of the sofa at him.

"Please take this to Uncle Sev. Make sure nobody sees you and tell him it's urgent." Harry said to the elf as he handed him the note.

Nodding the elf left with a 'pop'. Harry then stood up and walked over to his godfather and girlfriend. As he came round the side of the sofa Ginny stood and walked up to him. She put her arms around his waist and tucked her head under his chin. Bringing his arms up and wrapping them around her, Harry rested his cheek on the top of Ginny's head. She could feel him trembling.

"What did the note say, pup?" Sirius asked as Tilly shooed him off the sofa so she could pack it in the trunk she had retrieved.

"I told Uncle Sev to send a note to Dumbledore with his resignation, then to floo here and gave him the floo call. He's going to need to leave with us. The worst Dumbledore can do with this short notice is stop his pay but it's not like Uncle Sev needs the money so it should be fine. If it's a problem I'll make up whatever he'll lose. Plus with him leaving early he can start working for us earlier so he'll be paid for that anyway." Harry informed them, "As soon as he gets here can you floo Uncle Remus please, Sirius? Tell him to remove Dumbledore from the floo access immediately." Harry asked looking over Ginny's head at his godfather.

"I can, but you know he can't enter the house from the floo, he can only call it." Sirius replied.

"I know, but I don't want him bothering Remus or Dora to try and get to me. I don't want him contacting any of my family; please just ask them to have him removed. Please also ask them to make sure the wards to prevent flame travel is still in place. The wards won't affect Pura, Regal, or Apollo as there are no wards that can stop a Royal Phoenix getting through but they will stop Fawkes." Harry replied.

"Okay, as soon as Severus gets here I'll floo them." Sirius agreed. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Master Harry, your Uncle says he be here very soon he just be sending the letter." Toby announced as he popped back into the room.

"Thank you, Toby, could you start taking the stuff Tilly has packed to where it needs to go, please?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Master Harry." the elf replied walking away to help Tilly.

"What are we going to do about school?" Ginny asked, moving her head out from under Harry's chin to look at his face.

"Nana and Grandpa will teach us most of what we need to know, the rest of the family will help with the rest. We'll be able to have you sit your O.W.L's by Christmas, and then we'll work on sitting our N.E.W.T's together by the end of May. We can take them at the Ministry like others that are homeschooled. I also want to study so I can take my Masters in Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I've always wanted to start my own business as a spell crafter and a ward and curse breaker. Those subjects will help me the most." Harry said.

"Will I be able to study for Masters as well?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, what subjects would you be interested in?" Harry asked excited that this would be something else they could do together.

"The same as you. I've always been interested in spell crafting." Ginny replied.

"That sounds good, let's get the other exams out the way first though." said Harry.

Ginny nodded and tucked her head back under his chin, enjoying the feel of holding him and him holding her.

"Master Harry, everything is being packed and taken away, would you like us to take the animals home now?" Tilly asked.

"Yes please, but make sure you come back. I might need your help to get Uncle Sev's things packed, and you'll need to close the floo and take down the fireplace after we've left."

"Of course, Master Harry, we be right back." Tilly said. As she took hold of Rama and Toby held on to Aurea, they all disappeared.

Harry let go of Ginny and walked towards Hedwig. "Hedwig, can you fly home girl?" he asked the owl. When she hooted and bobbed her head, he held out his arm for her. After she hopped on, Harry took her over to the window and opened it for her. He stood there and watched her until she was out of sight.

The floo flared then and out stepped Severus.

"How in Merlin's name did you get an untraceable floo in here?" he asked as he brushed himself down.

"House-elves." Harry answered simply, "Did you send your resignation to the headmaster?"

"I did. Would you like to tell me why I've sent it in now instead of when we'd planned?" Severus asked.

"Well, we had a little problem a little while ago. I'm sure Sirius will explain it to you later but the short version is Dumbledore fired a spell at me so I disarmed him, and now we are leaving." Harry said. He noticed that Sirius was using the fireplace to contact Remus.

Severus went pale. "You disarmed the headmaster?" he asked in shock.

"I told him not to aim his wand at me. I also told him that I would disarm him if he even thought about firing a spell at me. He didn't just think it, he did it. I was defending myself." Harry said a little defensively.

"I'll let Sirius explain it to me later." Snape said, "So what am I going to do now?"

"Where do you keep your personal belongings?" Harry asked.

"Well I have some books in my office, I have some expensive potion ingredients in my private storage, and everything in my quarters is mine." Snape answered.

"Do you have a vault to put furniture in?" Harry asked.

"I do." Snape replied.

"Tell the elves your vault number. They'll pack up all your belongings; they'll put your furniture in your vault, and bring the rest to the Manor. You can sort it out from there. They should be back soon." Harry told him as the elves in question popped back into the room.

Harry looked around the now nearly empty room, making sure there was nothing that had been forgotten. Once satisfied they had got everything, he told the elves they would be leaving for Potter Manor now, and asked them that when they had all left to take down the fireplace. He also asked the elves to collect and pack all of Uncle Sev's things while Severus gave them his vault number.

Harry and Ginny then told their phoenixes to go to the manor. After they'd left, Harry instructed Severus to use the floo first, telling him the floo call was 'Potter Manor'. After Severus went Sirius, then Ginny, and finally Harry stepped into the fireplace and whooshed home.

Coming out of the fireplace and into the formal sitting room, Harry brushed himself off and looked around. As much as he hated the circumstances for it, he was glad to be home.

"Do we have a room sorted for Uncle Sev?" Harry asked Sirius.

"We do." Sirius confirmed.

"How did you manage to get a room sorted since we spoke Friday night with everything that's gone on this weekend?" Severus asked perplexed.

"I didn't get it sorted over the weekend; we got your room sorted as soon as Harry told us he was going to make you the offer." Sirius said.

"You mean you knew he was going to make me an offer? And how did you know I would accept, and what do you mean 'we'?" Severus asked.

"Of course we knew, you don't think Harry would have made you that offer without speaking to the family first? We always discuss important matters as a family. And I knew you would accept it because you would be a fool not to and you maybe many things, Severus, but you're no fool. And we means me, Remus and the Flamel's; you have a room ready at each place although it's just the basics so you can add your own personal touches." Sirius replied.

"What room have you given him?" Harry asked.

"The one next to your Nana and Grandpa's." Sirius replied.

Harry nodded. "Come on, Uncle Sev, I'll give you a quick tour of the house finishing with showing you your room. I'll show you how to get to the potions lab but we'll wait to go down there until tomorrow. I'm worried that if I let you down there we won't be able to get you out again."

And so the group made their way around the house giving Severus a tour. They went down to the ground floor first and pointed out the entrance to the basement where the potions lab was. They made their way to the kitchen and into the family dining room; they showed him where the dueling room was, the two bathrooms, and the house-elves quarters. Then they went back up to the first floor pointing out the formal sitting room, the formal dining room, the ballroom, drawing-room, library, two bathrooms, and two guest rooms. Once they had finished there they went up to the second-floor where they pointed out the study, Harry's room, Sirius' room, Remus and Dora's room, a bathroom, Ginny's room, another bathroom, the room at the end of the hall that was the Flamel's, round the corner where Severus' room was, and a further two guest rooms.

They left Severus in his room to get settled in. As Harry, Ginny, and Sirius headed back down the hall, Harry asked, "Sirius are you going over to see Remus and Dora tonight?"

"I am I need to let them know what's happened." Sirius confirmed.

"Could you ask Dora to find out the dates for anything to do with the tournament when she goes into work tomorrow please?" Harry asked.

"I can do that. I suppose either Crouch or Bagman can give her that information." Sirius agreed.

"Thank you; say hi to Remus and Dora for us. Oh, and tell them we need to have a family dinner tomorrow evening." Harry said.

"Will do." Sirius replied as he headed downstairs to floo over to Remus'.

Harry and Ginny headed to Harry's room, once inside Harry closed the door and turned to Ginny. Pulling her into a hug he held her close and buried his face in her neck.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Harry replied lifting his head to look at her.

"I feel really bad that we had to leave school because of me." Ginny confessed.

"We didn't leave because of you; we left because Dumbledore was stupid enough to fire a spell at me." Harry replied. "I don't want you feeling guilty over this, Gin, it was my decision. If anything I should be apologizing to you. I told the headmaster we were both leaving but I didn't ask if you was okay with it."

"It's fine, Harry. I wouldn't have wanted to stay there if you weren't there and I would have been more upset if you'd left without me. So don't worry about it." Ginny assured him.

"You know, I was thinking earlier that although it's not the best of circumstances, I'm glad to be home. I've missed being here and I missed my family while I was at school. I know it's not been that long but I've never spent so much time away from them." Harry said.

"Well we're home now and we can see them as much as we want." Ginny said.

"Yes we can." Harry agreed. "I'll have to get hold of Nana and Grandpa tomorrow. We need to draw up a schedule for lessons and training. I want you to learn some physical defense too. It comes in handy being able to escape someone or disarm them if you can't use magic."

"Do you think we'll be able to carry on with the lessons we were doing at school or will we only be doing some of them?" Ginny asked.

"We'll be doing all the lessons we were at school except Care of Magical Creatures; we can't do that here. But you already know enough to pass your O.W.L's in the subject and we can study animals when we take weekend trips with Nana and Grandpa. That's how I learned so much." Harry said.

"That's good, I enjoyed all the lessons I was taking. It would've been a shame to have to of given any of them up." Ginny replied.

"You don't have to worry about that. Plus being here we can also work on your defense and offence training." Harry said.

"That would be good." Ginny agreed.

"Hmm." said Harry as he bent his head and nuzzled Ginny's neck with his nose breathing in her scent.

Ginny let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through Harry's thick but soft, messy, black hair. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?" Ginny asked but it sounded more like a demand.

Harry was only too happy to oblige. Lifting his head he covered her lips with his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. Her lips were warm and soft as he glided over them. Tentatively, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, causing her mouth to open just enough for him to be able to gently slide his tongue in. Their tongues met and it was like an electric shock ran through his body, Ginny obviously felt something similar as he felt her tremble in his arms and against his body. Holding her tighter to him, the kiss continued, never becoming deeper or rushed, just a continued exploration of each other's mouths.

When the kiss finally broke, Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes, her amazing chocolate-brown eyes that were currently shining brightly.

"You're so beautiful, Gin." Harry whispered leaning in to kiss her once more.

The kiss didn't last as long this time but still left both teens a little lightheaded. After spending a few minutes just holding each other and getting their breathing back under control, Ginny looked up at Harry.

"What did you want to do now?" she asked.

"We could watch a film if you want?" He replied.

"Okay, that sounds good to me; I've never seen one before." Ginny replied.

So as Harry went to put a film on, Ginny climbed on to his bed and got comfortable. After finding a film he thought she might like, Harry laid on the bed propped up by the mound of pillows behind him and pulled Ginny to him. Cuddled together they spent the next two hours or so watching the film while occasionally sharing a peck here and there.

Once the film had finished, they shared one last kiss before Ginny left for her own room and a good night's sleep.

The next morning found Harry and Ginny sitting at the small table in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sirius had gone over to the Flamel's to inform them what had happened the night before and tell them about the family dinner later that evening. He was also going to ask them about continuing Harry and Ginny's schooling and helping with their training. Severus was in the potions lab sorting out the items they'd harvested from the basilisk and setting the lab up to his liking as this would be where he would be working.

"I think we should tell the family about your memories that Tom left you." Harry said.

"What!?" Ginny choked as she was about to take a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Those memories are nothing to be ashamed of, Gin. And if the family know about them we can use them to your advantage during our training in dueling." Harry replied.

"But what will they think of me when they find out I have Voldemort's memories? They'll think I'm evil, Harry, we can't tell them!" Ginny said in a panic.

"Gin, calm down, they won't think you're evil. They'll think that you have an advantage over most kids your age. You have knowledge of spells that will help with your training." Harry assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked biting her bottom lip.

"Because I once had a part of Voldemort's soul in me and they never thought I was evil." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny whispered. Harry certainly had forgotten to mention that little tidbit of information.

"On the night Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me, my mum sacrificed her own life to save mine. By doing so, she creating a protection powered by her love for me. When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me it rebounded back upon him, causing a fragment of his soul to be blasted apart from the whole. That fragment latched itself onto the only living soul left in the room which was me. Part of Voldemort lived inside me, it's what gave me the power to speak Parseltongue; it also gave me a connection with Voldemort's mind. Of course without him having a proper body, I could only really feel strong emotions from him. But if I still had that part of his soul in me, when he gets his body back, he would have been able to influence my emotions and send me images." Harry said shaking at the memory of having the soul fragment in him.

"I had the piece of his soul removed just after I turned thirteen. We found out why his soul managed to break apart that night after I rescued you from the chamber and what it being embedded in my scar meant. We also couldn't understand how the diary was able to possess you but after some research we found our answers. When we found the answer about what it meant to have a piece of his soul in my scar it caused some panic; we thought that in order to get rid of the soul fragment I would have to die. Luckily, as you can see, it didn't come to that. My family has always gotten on well with the goblins. Although most wizards look down at the goblins, they forget that goblin magic is very powerful. They can do things that wizards are incapable of doing. They use a lot of rune-based healing rituals and their healers are so well trained they make the best healers at St. Mungo's look like trainees. So Sirius spoke with Ragnok, who is the manager at Gringotts, about our problem and asked if their healers would be willing to take a look at my scar to see if they could remove the soul fragment. It cost a lot of galleons, but Sirius said that he would have given the goblins everything in his vault if they could remove the soul piece without me having to die. Which thankfully they did." Harry finished explaining.

Looking at Ginny who looked pale and slightly sick from listening to Harry explain about having a part of Voldemort in him, he said, "So you see you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that they won't think you're evil. They'll help you use those memories to the best of your advantage."

"Okay, we can tell them. When do you think would be best?" Ginny asked.

"We'll tell them tonight after dinner." replied Harry.

Ginny nodded, "You said that you found out how the diary was able to possess me and why Voldemort's soul broke apart. What was it?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and Ginny could see worry in his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

When Ginny shook her head Harry continued, "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives the ability to anchor one's own soul to Earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes that are created, the closer the creator is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is said to be costly to the creator by diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them." he explained.

"Okay, but what's that got to do with the diary? Or the piece of soul that was in..." Ginny took in a startled gasp, "The diary was a Horcrux!? And because you had a piece of his soul in you it made you one too?"

Harry nodded. "He didn't mean to make me one though." he said.

"Was the diary the only one he made?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, "the reason that his soul was so unstable the night he tried to kill me was because it had already been split many times."

"Do you know how many he made?" she asked.

"We believe he probably wanted to make seven. But after lots of research and speaking to lots of people, we're sure he was only able to make five, not including me." Harry said.

"And these things, they need to be destroyed before Voldemort can be rid of for good?" at Harry's nod she asked, "Do you know what they are and where to find them?"

"Yes, before I started at Hogwarts, we'd found and destroyed three; one of which included Marvolo Gaunt's Ring that we found at Voldemort's mothers home. Grandpa destroyed the ring and the house using Fiendfyre. Another one was a locket that once belonged to Uncle Sal, that one was destroyed by Sirius. We found it at Remus' place in Kreacher's room; Voldemort had originally hidden it in a cave. But it was taken from the cave, by Regulus Black, who was Sirius' brother and a defective Death Eater. He died retrieving the locket, but before he died, he told Kreacher to destroy it, but the elf was unable to. The poor thing was so happy when we told him we would destroy it after he told us how he came in to possession of it. The third one was Aunt Helga's cup: this was being kept in one of Voldemort's followers vaults. A convicted Death Eater called Bellatrix Lestrange. She is actually a cousin of Sirius' but because she's in Azkaban and Sirius is the head of the Black family, he was able to retrieve the cup from her vault and have Remus destroy it. The last piece we had to find was Aunt Rowena's diadem which I destroyed in September. It was in a room at Hogwarts that the elves call the 'come and go room' or Room of Requirement. And of course you know what happened to the diary." Harry explained.

Ginny took a moment to digest everything she had been told. "So when Voldemort gets his body back he'll be able to die and never come back?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry replied simply. "His Death Eaters that were never convicted have tried a number of times to perform a ritual so that he can regain his body, but we were always able to intervene and stop it. We couldn't allow him to regain his body until we'd managed to destroy all the horcruxes and I didn't destroy the last one until September."

"But if you knew where it was, why didn't you go to Hogwarts before this year?" Ginny asked.

"We didn't know where the diadem was. It was the only item that we had no idea where to find. I didn't find out it was at Hogwarts until the day I got there and spoke with the ghost of Aunt Rowena's daughter, Helena. She told me where it was and how to find the room. I destroyed it before I waited in the Great Hall to be sorted." Harry explained.

"That makes sense." Ginny said as she got up from her seat and made her way round the table and sat herself on Harry's lap.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I'm going to defeat him someday, Gin. Then we'll never have to worry about him again." he said. Ginny burrowed herself further into Harry's embrace.

"Why does Dumbledore have such an interest in you? I mean, I know that you're the boy-who-lived and all, but I don't understand why he's so interested in controlling you?" she queried.

"Because Dumbledore knows about the horcruxes and he thinks I still have a piece of Voldemort's soul embedded in my scar. He believes that I have to sacrifice myself 'for the greater good'. Of course he won't say this: we once asked him about my scar and why Voldemort didn't die that night and he dodged the questions. He wanted me to live with my muggle aunt when my parents died knowing that she hates magic and everything or anyone to do with it. She even hated my mother. When that didn't work he tried to tell people that Sirius had been my parents' secret keeper but Remus was able to capture Pettigrew the same night as my parents died and he confessed everything under veritaserum at his trial. Dumbledore wanted to have me grow up away from the magical world so that when I rejoined it he would be the person that brought me back to a world I belonged and in doing so I would trust him. This way he would be able to control and manipulate me and when the time came I would willingly sacrifice myself." Harry said.

"I'm glad none of that ever happened." Ginny replied holding Harry tighter. The very thought of her losing him scared her.

As Harry pulled her closer to him burying his face in her hair he heard a noise behind him. Turning around in his seat he saw Severus standing there.

Looking guilty about being caught eaves dropping Severus said, "I'm sorry, I didn't come up to listen to your conversation, but when I heard what you were talking about I couldn't help but listen. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me."

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Sev," Harry said not looking annoyed about his uncle listening to his conversation, "we don't have any secrets in our family. I would have explained it all to you after dinner tonight anyway. At least this way I don't have to repeat myself."

"Is it all true?" Severus asked, "Everything you said about the horcruxes, the attempts for Voldemort to regain his body, and about Dumbledore? Was it all true?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev, I told you I never lie, and I would defiantly never lie to my family. It was all true."

"And you think that when that when Voldemort comes back you'll be able to defeat him?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I know I will because I have no intention of dying." Harry replied with a determined look in his eyes.

"You are a very extraordinary young man, Harry." Severus said, "You know, I feel very honoured to be considered a part of your family. If you need anything just let me know. If it's within my power to do so, I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev, that means a lot to me. Maybe when we have our family talk later you could tell the family anything you know that you think might be useful information to us?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll be happy to." replied Severus.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N wow guys over 100 reviews, thank you. Please keep them coming.**

**As always huge thanks to my beta Fairqueen2 who does a fantastic job.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Their first week back home was going quickly for Harry and Ginny. As agreed, they had their family dinner where Harry and Ginny had told the rest of the family about Ginny having the memories of a sixteen-year-old Voldemort. The group had all shared with each other, mainly to bring Ginny and Severus up to date on what they knew, everything they knew about Voldemort, his horcruxes, and Dumbledore's knowledgeable about them and Harry.

Dora had given Harry a list of dates he needed to be at Hogwarts for the tournament, with Sirius assuring him that either him or Remus would be with him every time he needed to go.

Together with the Flamel's, Harry and Ginny had now come up with a schedule that included both their lessons and their training: both physical and magical. Every member of the family would be helping them in some way.

And on Wednesday they had read about the trial of Draco Malfoy following the attack at Hogwarts. It turned out that the charges hadn't been dropped against him. Malfoy Sr. had tried to say that the memories had been altered and Minister Fudge almost dropped the charges, but thanks to Amelia, who had asked the Minister if he was questioning her ability to be able to tell if a memory was tampered with, the Minister had to accept that the memories were untouched as it would look bad on the Minster if he made it look like he didn't trust his department heads.

In the end, Draco Malfoy had received a hefty fine and had been told he wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had announced that he and his family would be moving to Norway, and Draco would be attending Durmstrang. He had made it clear that he wasn't happy with the outcome of the trial and questioned if maybe Fudge was the right person to be Minister of Magic if he would take the word of a scarlet woman over the word of his son's.

Amelia had later informed Harry and his family that the Minister had told her that although Malfoy Sr. wasn't happy with his decision, Fudge would rather Lucius was mad at him rather than both Harry and Sirius who, as two noble lords and Harry being the boy-who-lived, had a lot of influence in the magical world. Fudge was worried about losing his job and bringing on the wrath of said two noble lords if he had let the charges drop.

Before they knew it, it was Friday and Harry was due to go to Hogwarts to have his wand weighed and have his photo taken for the newspaper that would be doing an article on the tournament. It had been agreed that it would just be Harry going with Sirius. It was too risky for Ginny to go as well; they couldn't be guarantee that Dumbledore wouldn't try something to kidnap her and forcibly take her back to the Weasleys. While she understood that it was for her own safely, she still wasn't happy with it. She was more worried about Dumbledore trying something to kidnap Harry than she was with the Great Manipulator trying taking her, but since she knew Harry wouldn't be keen on testing that theory, she agreed to stay at the manor.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Ginny asked Harry as they sat cuddled together on Harry's bed in his room listening to music before he had to leave.

"Of course I will. But you don't have to worry, nothing is going to happen. I'm going to go there, have my wand weighed, have my picture taken, probably have to say a few words to the press, and then I'll be home. I shouldn't be longer than a couple of hours." Harry assured his girlfriend who had been worrying about Harry returning to Hogwarts for most of the morning.

"Just be careful of Dumbledore, Harry. He's not going to be happy about the way we left or that you have his wand." Ginny said.

"I will be careful, Gin, please stop worrying. If he didn't want us to leave or lose his wand he shouldn't have fired a spell at me. The man was warned more than once not to aim his wand at me. I won the wand so it's mine now. Even if I handed it back to him, it wouldn't work for him because by the laws of wandlore, as I was the one who disarmed and won it from him, the wand belongs to me now." Harry said.

"The only way he could have it back and have it work would be if he disarmed it and won it from me. As I don't carry it with me that wouldn't be possible, plus I haven't had someone disarm since I was twelve. If it hasn't happened in over four years then I'm not about to let it happen anytime in the future." he added.

"I'm just worried. When you were at school, I think he held back because he didn't want you to leave. Now that you're no longer there, what's there from stopping him from taking things too far?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius and I will be there to stop things going too far should he decide to be stupid once again. Now, please stop worrying. I can think of better ways we could be spending what time I have left before I have to leave instead of talking about Dumbledore." Harry said as he kissed Ginny's neck.

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked her breath hitching as Harry's lips glided across her pulse point. Harry could feel her pulse speed up underneath his lips and it made him smile at the fact he could cause such a reaction in her.

"Well, I was thinking that I could hold you, kiss you, and tell you how much I love you." Harry said in between kisses. Ginny let out a small moan as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"I like the sound of that." Ginny agrees breathlessly as she put her hands in his hair and moved his head so that Harry could no longer get to her neck, but had perfect access to her mouth, which he took advantage of claiming her lips with his.

When they broke apart due to the need for air many minutes later, Harry took Ginny's face in both his hands, kissed the tip of her nose, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Merlin, I love you, Gin." he said before claiming her lips again.

The rest of their time before Harry had to leave was spent kissing and cuddling. Finally, much to the teens' disappointment, it was time for Harry to go. He walked into the kitchen to meet Sirius. After a round of goodbyes the pair walked out the front door and away from the manor until they were out of the anti-apparition wards. Once clear of the wards the pair apparated to the school gates and made their way up to the castle.

As Harry and Sirius walked into the Great Hall they could see the other two champions waiting along with their headmaster and headmistress. They could also see Mr. Ollivander, who would be conducting the weighing of the wands, a reporter from the Daily Prophet they didn't recognize, and a photographer. Mr. Bagman was also there and was currently talking to Dumbledore.

When the headmaster spotted them he gestured to Mr. Bagman that he would be back in a moment and made his way over to Harry and Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes

"Just great." he muttered to himself.

Having heard him, Sirius whispered, "Don't let him get under your skin. Let's just do what we came here for and get back home."

Harry nodded slightly to show that he had heard what Sirius said, before he said

"Headmaster." as Dumbledore reached them.

"Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word." the headmaster asked. When Harry just looked at him he added, "In private."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, I have a lot to do today, and I don't want to keep anybody waiting. If you wish to say something to me, now would be the best time as I plan to leave here as soon as I have finished my duties as one of the champions." Harry replied being as polite as he could although it was taking every ounce of will power to do so. He was still fuming at the man for having the audacity to fire a spell at him.

"Harry, it's imperative that I speak with you." Dumbledore insisted.

"Then do make it quick, Headmaster." Harry replied a little coolly.

"I need my wand back. These are dangerous times, Harry, and that wand was the only one that worked well for me." stated Dumbledore.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to attack me." Harry growled at him.

"I wasn't trying to attack you, Mr. Potter; I was merely trying to defuse the situation." Dumbledore argued trying to keep his voice down so not to be over heard. He didn't want it to be known that a mere sixteen-year-old boy had disarmed him after trying to get Harry to obey his orders.

"There wouldn't have been a situation if Mrs. Weasley hadn't grabbed Ginny or had released her when she was asked to." Harry replied with some heat. "She was holding Ginny against her will, I merely resolved the problem. And I warned you that if you ever thought of firing a spell at me, I would disarm you. Both you and Mr. Weasley ignored my warning. It's your own fault you was disarmed."

"Be that as it may, I must insist that you return my wand to me." Dumbledore said now starting to get a bit impatient.

"I don't have it on me and even if I gave it back to you, it would be of no use to you. I won the wand; you should know how the laws of wandlore work, Headmaster. It'll only work for me now." Harry replied.

"That problem could be solved by allowing me to disarm it from you." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Not bloody likely." Harry snorted. "Don't think I don't know what that wand is, Headmaster. Why do you think I kept your wand but left Mr. Weasley's on the floor in your office?"

"So your intentions were always to take my wand from me?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

"Not at all, I would never of fired a spell at you if you hadn't attacked me first. I'm more than happy with my own wand and I have no intention of using the one I won from you." Harry replied in a bored tone.

"I've told you, Mr. Potter, I wasn't trying to attack you..." Dumbledore started only to be cut off by Harry.

"When someone fires a spell at me, I take that as an attack. If you didn't want to lose your wand you should've listened to me when I told you not to point the bloody thing at me." Harry said with a slightly raised voice.

Ignoring Harry's comment, the headmaster continued, "If you have no intentions of using in the wand, where would be the problem in allowing me to disarm you so that I could have it back?"

"Because I haven't allowed anyone to disarm me for the last four plus years, I'm not about to allow you to do it now. And why would I give you back the weapon you tried to use against me?" Harry replied.

"How am I supposed to defend myself and innocent people from the dangers in our world without my wand." the headmaster asked.

"That's not my problem, Headmaster. I'm sure you have another wand you could use. You must have had a wand before you came into possession of the wand I won." Harry replied.

"My original wand doesn't work for me as well as the one you took from me." Dumbledore stated getting agitated again.

"Like I said, that's not my problem." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter..." The headmaster started only to be interrupted by Sirius this time.

"I think this conversation is over, you've asked your question, Albus, and Harry's given his answer. Now, we came here for Harry to carry out his duties for the tournament." Sirius said.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where Professor Snape is? He seems to have left shortly after you departed." the headmaster asked changing the subject and practically ignoring Sirius.

"I'm afraid I can't." Harry replied keeping his face blank.

"I assume you've read the article about Mr. Malfoy's trial." the headmaster asked changing the subject again.

"We did, and we're very pleased with the outcome. It's nice to see that justice has been done." Sirius replied frustrated.

"You don't have a problem with the son of a Death Eater going to a school where they teach the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where the young Malfoy's father chooses to send his son to school is no concern of ours." Sirius replied.

"And when the boy becomes a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Then he will be treated like a Death Eater!" Harry said.

"You don't feel like you've pushed him towards that path with wanting him to be expelled?" Dumbledore replied, clearly trying to make Harry feel guilty.

"Not at all, it would be his choice if he follows that path. Just because he goes to a school that teaches the Dark Arts doesn't mean he has to use them, especially if it's to harm someone. If he became a Death Eater then it would be because of a choice he made." Harry said.

"Okay, I think we're done here now. Like I said, we came here for Harry to carry out his duties for the tournament. I think it's best that we get on with them." Sirius said in a way that bore no room for argument.

Turning with such force that his robes flared out, the headmaster made his way back to Mr. Bagman, clearly unhappy with the way the conversation had gone.

"When we get home you can explain what's so important about that wand." Sirius said to Harry as they made their way further into the hall.

"You already know what's important about it; you just didn't know it was that wand." Harry replied.

Sirius went pale and stopped walking. Seeing his godfather stop Harry stepped next to him.

"Are you telling me, that Albus was in the possession… of the Elder Wand and that you disarmed it from him?" Sirius asked in a whisper as if he couldn't believe he was asking the question.

"Yep." Harry said nodding as he started walking again.

Sirius didn't ask any more questions knowing that where they were wasn't the place. Instead, he stood next to Harry as they listened to Bagman drone on about what they would be doing for the next hour or so. The weighing of the wands included each champion having their wand weighed, giving a short interview to the reporter, who name they were informed was Leanne Martin, and then having their photos taken both individually and as a group.

Once Bagman had finished his speech the champions were guided towards Mr. Ollivander to have their wands checked. After examining the other champions' wands, Mr. Ollivander examined Harry's and deemed it to be in perfect condition.

Next was the photo shoot that took much longer than Harry would have liked but finally they finished, and it was time for their interviews. Harry wasn't sure if he was happy or not about being asked to go first; at least it wasn't that God awful woman, Rita Skeeter, who had written the article about the attack at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, it's lovely to meet you, I hope you don't mind going first?" the reporter asked.

"Please, call me Harry, and not at all, MS Martin, I actually have a lot to do today so I'm happy to be going first." Harry replied with his best charming smile.

"Harry, please call me Leanne. I understand you've had a bit of a hard time with the press in the past. Please be assured that I'm only hear about the tournament and nothing more. I can assure you that I don't want to upset your godfather like the woman I took over for. I understand that after Ms. Skeeter's last article, Lord Black had words with my editor and Ms. Skeeter was out of a job five minutes later. I have a young family to feed and wish to keep my job so I will be writing about only what I'm here to write about." Leanne said.

"That's good to hear, Leanne. You print only about the tournament and only the truth and I'm sure we'll get on just fine with no risk to your job." said Harry. He also gave her a smile to try and calm the poor woman down a little.

"Of course, would it be okay if I start now?" Leanne asked.

"Yes, please do." Harry replied.

"I've heard that you didn't enter your name into the tournament yourself, but it was actually Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who entered it for you. I understand that according to the rules, he was within his right to do that, but how do you feel about being in a tournament you didn't originally plan to be a part of?" Leanne asked.

"I'm not happy about being in the tournament against my will. I did ask if there was a way that I could be excused from competing and someone who wanted to compete chosen in my place, but I was told this wasn't possible." Harry replied.

"Do you know why Headmaster Dumbledore would have put your name into the tournament without consulting you first?" Leanne asked.

"I have no idea what the headmaster was playing at when he entered my name and he didn't give me a straight answer when I asked him about it. He merely told me it was within his right to do so. It does worry me though." replied Harry, knowing what the next question would be.

"Why does it worry you?" Leanne asked.

Harry smiled to himself at being the question he had predicted. "Well, Leanne, as I'm sure you're aware in the past people have died in this tournament, it was the reason it was banned in the first place. Now, I have to wonder why myself, as the only heir, lord, and head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, would be entered into such a dangerous tournament by someone who didn't even talk to me about it first, yet alone has only attended this school for about two months." Harry replied doing his best to act concerned.

"You have a very good point, Harry." Leanne agreed. "Now, although you didn't want to be in the tournament, have you been training for it?"

"No, I'm not sure if you were aware, but I won't be trying to complete the tasks for the tournament. I'll be doing the bare minimum required to fulfill the contract but that'll be it. As I said, this is an extremely dangerous event and I have no desire to get myself killed, especially when I never wanted to be a part of said event." Harry replied.

"Very understandable, Harry. Well, I think that's everything. Thank you for your time, Harry. Good luck with the tournament and from myself and behalf of my readers, we hope you stay safe throughout the tournament." Leanne said holding out her hand.

Taking her hand in his and shaking it Harry replied with a smile, "The pleasure has been mine, Leanne. I must say, this interview has been my best experience so far with a member of the press."

Letting her hand go Harry gave her a wave over his shoulder as he walked away to meet Sirius.

"Are you finished?" Sirius asked standing up to meet Harry.

"Yep, let's get out of here." Harry answered.

Arriving back home Harry and Sirius made their way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Entering, they saw that the Flamels, Remus, Severus, and Ginny were already there, obviously waiting for their return.

"How did it go?" Remus asked being the first to see them.

Hearing Remus' question Ginny turned in her chair. Jumping out of it upon seeing Harry, she quickly made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling at such a greeting Harry wrapped his arms around her in return and kissed her head.

"Miss me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she replied simply.

"I missed you too." he admitted kissing her head again.

"So, how'd it go?" Remus asked again.

Harry lead Ginny over to the chair she had vacated and sat down, pulling her onto his lap as he did so. He then recalled the events of the day to the group, explaining the encounter with the headmaster and the interview in detail.

"So you now have the Elder Wand?" Remus asked.

"What's the Elder Wand?" Ginny also asked.

"Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows or the story of The Three Brothers?" Harry asked her. Ginny shook her head. So Harry gave her the short version of it.

"The story is about three brothers who, travelling together, reached a treacherous river. They made a magical bridge over the river. Halfway across the bridge, they met the personification of Death who was angry for losing three potential victims. He pretended to be impressed by them and granted each a wish as a reward. The eldest brother asked for an unbeatable dueling wand, so Death gave him the Elder Wand. The middle brother asked for the ability to resurrect the dead, so Death gave him the Resurrection Stone. The youngest brother didn't trust Death and asked for a way to stop Death from following him, so Death reluctantly gave him his Cloak of Invisibility. Afterwards, the brothers went their separate ways.

"The eldest brother, bragging about his powerful wand, is robbed of it and murdered while he is asleep. The middle brother used his ability to bring back the woman he loved who died before he could marry her. However, she wasn't fully alive and was full of sorrow. He killed himself to join her. As for the youngest brother, Death never managed to find him, as he stayed hidden under his cloak. Many years later, the brother removed his cloak and gave it to his son. Pleased with his achievements, he greeted Death as an old friend and choose to leave with him as equals." he summarized.

"Are you trying to say that these things are supposed to be real?" Ginny asked clearly thinking that her family had gone mad believing that objects of a fairy tale to be real.

"They're real, Gin. My dad had the cloak, which he lent to Sirius just before he died. Sirius gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Dumbledore had the wand that I now own; he won if from Gellert Grindelwald when he defeated him in his famous duel decades ago. The stone was embedded in Marvolo Gaunt's Ring; it was destroyed when Grandpa used Fiendfyre." Harry said.

"According to legend, he who possesses these three artifacts would become the Master of Death. Of course, with the stone destroyed, no one will ever know if this is true or not." Harry mused.

"So, what are you going to do with the wand now?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to destroy it." Harry said as if that should have been obvious.

"Why would you destroy it?" asked Severus. He didn't understand why someone would want to destroy something that was steeped in such power and history.

"Because it brings nothing but death. All through the history of the wand the owner has been killed for it. What if someone was to find out I had it? I have enough to worry about at the moment with the impending return of Voldemort; I don't need to be worrying about anybody else coming after me or my family. Plus, once I've dealt with Voldemort I would like to have a normal life, get my Masters in the subjects I want them in, and start my own business. I want to get married someday and have a family of my own and I'll have nothing to do with anything that would invite danger to my doorstep." Harry said.

"I think that you have the right idea in destroying it, Harry." Nicolas said.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Harry smiled.

"When will you destroy it?" Remus asked.

"I can do it now I suppose, it's upstairs." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe that would be for the best." agreed Sirius.

So gently lifting Ginny from his lap, Harry stood up and left the kitchen to retrieve the wand. When he returned, the group followed him into the gardens where Harry proceeded to snap the wand in half and set it alight. Everyone watched it burn until all that was left of the Elder Wand was a pile of dark, smoldering ash.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hi guys, as always thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Big thanks to my beta Fairqueen2**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The next couple of days flew by; Harry and Ginny were kept busy with their schooling and training. They had continued with their physical training (which included running) in the mornings, and they now also spent an additional hour each day doing other types of physical exercises. They did their lessons during the day with the Flamels. Their training in both magical dueling and physical fighting was done after dinner with Sirius, Remus, Dora, or Severus.

In the evenings the two teens spent a couple of hours with the other members of the family, giving Ginny a chance to get to know them better and everyone getting the chance to learn more about her.

On Friday afternoon, the day before the first task, Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Sirius having a cup of tea, when Ginny, who had been doing some reading in the library, came into the kitchen. She looked very red-cheeked and her eyes that wouldn't meet either of the men sitting in front of her also showed embarrassment and stress.

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry asked a bit worried.

Nodding but still not looking up she said, "I need to speak with Dora, do you know if she's at home?"

"Um, I think she should be." Harry replied confused but looking at Sirius for confirmation as to if Dora was at home or not.

Receiving a nod and a raised eyebrow about Ginny's embarrassed state from Sirius, Harry asked, "Gin, would you like me to see if she's home?"

"Yes please, could you ask her if she could come over? I need to talk to her." Ginny replied for some reason her cheeks were getting darker.

"Of course." Harry said as he left the room to floo call Dora.

"Ginny, is everything okay, sweetheart? You're starting to worry me." Sirius said.

"I'm fine Dad, honest. I just need to speak with Dora." Ginny replied.

"You know, you can talk to me or Harry about anything, don't you?" Sirius replied. He still smiled every time Ginny called him Dad.

Ginny seemed to pale at the idea of talking to Sirius and Harry about her current problem before her blush returned full force.

"Thank you, Dad, but I can't talk to you about this." she said still not able to meet the man's eyes.

"Why ever not?" asked Sirius a little hurt that Ginny thought there were things she couldn't go to him for.

"Because I need advice from Dora, a woman. It's not something I would feel comfortable with talking to you about. I'm sorry; please don't take it the wrong way." Ginny replied. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings; it was just that she didn't want to have to talk to her dad about her problem. She was embarrassed enough as it was.

Hearing Ginny say she needed a woman to talk to, Sirius caught on to why she felt uncomfortable talking to him about her problem. He understood that there were something's that girls only spoke to other girls about.

"That's fine, pup, I understand." he said giving her a smile to reassure her he wasn't upset.

Just then Harry returned to the kitchen with Dora in tow. "Oh thank Merlin." Ginny breathed.

Harry returned to his seat looking at Sirius who mouthed 'Later', as Dora walked over to Ginny giving her a hug.

"Hey, girly, you okay? Harry said you needed to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I hope I'm not pulling you away from anything, but I was wondering if you had an hour or so? I need your advice about something. Would you come to my room so we could talk?" Ginny asked finally being able to look someone in the eye.

Seeing the stress and embarrassment the girl was obviously in, Dora nodded. "Of course, come on." as she lead the way out of the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked Sirius when the girls had left the room.

"Yes, she said she needed Dora because she was a woman. I think she needs a girl talk." Sirius replied.

Relaxing a bit, Harry nodded and went back to drinking his tea.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Ginny took a seat on her bed with Dora sitting next to her.

"So, what's the problem?" Dora asked.

Not looking up and clearly still embarrassed Ginny said, "I started my period today."

"Okay?" Dora said confused. She wasn't sure why Ginny had asked for her to come over only to tell her about something that happened to a woman every month.

"It's my first one." Ginny stated.

Dora looked at the girl she considered a sister in confusion. Ginny was fifteen now, it was a natural thing to happen, she didn't understand what the problem was. Then it dawned on her; Ginny's family hadn't really spoken to her since she was eleven. And that probably meant that her mother had never bothered to give her any talks about how a girl's body worked or what to expect as she got older.

When Dora had sent Tilly to Hogwarts with the things they had forgotten to get when they'd been shopping, she had included some personal hygiene items thinking Ginny would probably need them.

"Do you still have the things I sent you at the beginning of September?" she asked.

"Yes." Ginny whispered in reply.

"Did you know how to use them properly?" Dora asked, receiving a nod from Ginny. "Are you in pain?"

Receiving another nod, Dora stood up. "Wait here, let me just go get you a potion for cramps. Amelia and I stocked this house with things a girl would need after you were adopted. Sirius would never of known what to get and honestly what man would willingly go shopping for that type of product unless his wife or girlfriend asks him to? When I come back we'll have a talk, okay?"

Clearly relieved Ginny looked at the older girl, her shoulders slumping as she relaxed.

"Thank you." she said.

"It's no problem; I'm always here if you ever need to talk about anything." Dora replied with a smile before leaving the room.

Entering the kitchen to find Sirius and Harry still sitting at the table, Dora walked to the medical cabinet and took out a potion for cramps. Turning around to leave she heard Harry call, "Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

Dora smiled, thinking it was sweet how much the boy cared for Ginny and how protective he was of her. Not wanting him to worry, she turned and smiled at him. "She's fine Harry, honest. She just needed another girl to talk to."

"Okay?" Harry replied still confused as to what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Rolling her eyes Dora said, "Think about it, Harry, you've grown up with women around you. Can you not think of anything that Ginny, as a girl, would be more comfortable talking to me about than you or Sirius?"

After a second of confusion, Harry's face lit up with understanding.

"Her mother hasn't spoken to her since she was eleven so Ginny was never given any version of 'the talk'?" he guessed.

"There you go; he's not just a pretty face after all." Dora said patting Harry on the cheek a few times in a row, causing the boy to roll his eyes at her.

"Okay well, I just came to get this so I'll see you boys later." Dora continued as she walked out of the room.

After returning to Ginny's room and giving her the potion, Dora and Ginny spent the next two hours talking about how a girl's body works, boys, and sex. Dora also gave the young girl 'the talk'. It was a good bonding time for them, and as time went on Ginny started to open up to the older girl, asking questions about things she was confused about or didn't understand.

When they were finished, Ginny was feeling a lot better and more in the know about what was happening to her. Although she had heard girls talk about this sort of thing, it had only been bits and pieces. She had never actually been included in any of the conversations and her only girlfriend was Luna. And as much as Ginny loved the girl, she didn't think she would be comfortable talking to her about this sort of thing. Luna would probably have just referred to some mystical creature and confused poor Ginny even more.

"So, anything else you want to ask, or don't understand?" Dora asked.

"No, I think that's about everything. Thank you, Dora, really. It means a lot to me that you would find the time to talk to me about this." Ginny said.

"You don't have to thank me, Ginny. I'll always be here, whenever you need me." Dora assured the girl.

After a couple of minutes silence Dora asked, "So, how are things going with Harry?"

"Great!" Ginny smiled and stared into space. "He's wonderful, you know? He's so caring and loving; he makes me feel so special. Whenever we're together he's always holding my hand or has his arm around me. I love the way he kisses the top of my head for no reason."

Ginny's smile faltered. "I have no idea what he sees in me. He tells me he loves me all the time. I haven't said it back yet..."

"Do you love him?" Dora interrupted.

"Yes, I know I do." Ginny replied.

"So, why haven't you told him?" Dora questioned there was no accusation just genuine interest.

"It's just that being with him seems so unreal. I mean, he's amazing, you know? He's everything a girl could want in a boyfriend. He's Sweet, caring, loving, affectionate, thoughtful, and God he's attractive!" Ginny blew a breath out and looked at Dora. "Everyone I've ever loved has turned their back on me. I know I love Harry, but if I don't say it aloud then it's like I can tell myself that I don't really love him. That way when he realizes that he can do so much better than me and we break up, it won't hurt as much."

Dora looked at Ginny, her heart breaking for the young girl. Her family had really done a number on her. All this over what house she'd been sorted in She had such little faith in herself and didn't see what Dora, Harry, Sirius, and the rest of the family saw in her. It made her want to go hunt down Arthur and Molly Weasley and hex them into next week for the neglect they put her through.

"Ginny, sweetheart, Harry's not going to leave you..." Dora tried to say.

"He will." Ginny whispered. "One day he's going to wake up and realize that being with me is a mistake and that he could do so much better." she continued as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Ginny, I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen carefully." Dora said. "You've got to stop thinking of yourself as damaged and worthless because you're not! You've gone through things nobody should have to go through, especially at your age. But you need to see in yourself what we all see. Your beautiful, your strong, talented, and powerful. Don't let what's happened to you in the past control your future. You're a fighter, Ginny; you have to be to have gone through what you have and still face each day as it comes. So fight Ginny! Show everyone that what has caused you pain isn't going to break you, show them that you're going to continue to fight, and that you're going to live your life how you want to without fear! And if you love Harry tell him; because I can promise you, that boy loves you with all his heart. He's not going to leave you Ginny, in fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you two get married someday and make me an auntie." she finished reaching over and wiping the tears from Ginny's cheeks.

Ginny gave a watery chuckle at Dora's last statement. "I don't want to lose him, Dora. He's become such a huge part of my life." she confessed.

"You won't lose him." Dora said firmly.

"I'm going to try to be stronger. I don't want to feel like a victim any more, I don't want to be afraid anymore." Ginny said.

"Do that Ginny, and me and the rest of the family will help in any way we can." Dora said, taking Ginny in her arms and giving her a hug.

As they broke from the hug Dora left her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Come on, let's go see the boys and let them know you're okay. They were worried about you before."

"Okay, let me just wash my face and we'll go."

A couple of minutes later after washing her face and sorting herself out, Ginny and Dora went in search of the men in the house. They found them in the family sitting room, playing a car racing game on the PlayStation.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Ginny. He paused the game and stood up as he saw the girls enter the room.

"I am, I just needed to have a girl talk but I'm okay now." Ginny replied.

Smiling, Harry made his way over to her, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing the top of her head, causing Ginny to smile, before resting his cheek on it.

"I'm glad. I was worried about you earlier." he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Something just happened earlier and I really needed to talk to Dora, it's a girl thing." Ginny replied returning the hug and giving him a gentle squeeze, "Can I talk to you, in private?"

"Of course, we can go to my room." Harry said kissing her head again as he let her go.

Turning to Dora he asked, "Did you want to take over for me?"

"Are you winning?" she asked.

"Of course!" Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure he cheats." muttered Sirius.

Harry just shook his head and chuckled, "You're just mad because you're in last place!" Sirius just stuck his tongue out.

Harry and Ginny made their way upstairs to his room. Once inside and the door was closed, they made their way to his bed. Laying on the bed and propped up by the pillows, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms again.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Taking a deep breath Ginny looked into his emerald-green eyes.

"One of the things Dora and I talked about was how I feel that I'm not good enough for you, and that I'm sure one day you'll realize this too and leave me."

"Ginny..." Harry cut in.

"Just hear me out, Harry, please?" at Harry's nod she continued, "Anyway, Dora gave me some things to think about. One of those things was how I feel about you."

A look of dread came across Harry's face. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked panicked, "Please, Gin..."

"I'm not breaking up with you, Harry." Ginny quickly assured him, much to Harry's relief, "You're such an important part of my life, and I really don't know how I would've coped without you these last few months. You're caring and loving; you make me feel so special. I love the way you kiss the top of my head for no reason. Your also sweet, affectionate, thoughtful, and God you're so sexy. I'm still not sure what you see in me. I feel like I'm not good enough for you and it scares me to think that one day you'll think the same and leave me. But..." she said holding her hand up to stop him from interrupting her, "But, you once told me that you weren't going to let fear control you, and I'm not going to let it control me either." Taking a deep breath she looked him right in the eyes, "I'm in love with you, Harry James Potter, and I'm going to get stronger. It's going to take time and I'm going to need help, but I'm going to do it. I'm going to work hard in our training so I can protect myself better and I'm going to study hard in my lessons so I can do well in my exams. But most of all, I'm going to make you feel as loved as you make me feel. I love you, Harry."

As she finished talking Harry, feeling like his heart would explode from how much her words had made it swell, leaned into her, with his face an inch from hers said, "Merlin, I love you too, Ginny." before covering her lips with his.

Saturday morning came bringing with it a cold breeze, rain, and the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. But nothing could take the smile from Harry's face today. After declaring their love for each other and sharing a few loving kisses, the young couple had spent the rest of the evening talking about things that could help Ginny in protecting herself and building her confidence. They talked about Ginny maybe seeing a mind healer about her past to help her come to terms with the things that had happened to her which she'd agreed to think about. They ate dinner with Sirius, who noticed how happy his daughter was looking compared to earlier that day, before returning to Harry's room to watch a film while they cuddled together on his bed; Rama and Aurea sharing the bed and keeping them company as well.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Harry made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Entering the kitchen he saw his girlfriend and godfather already there.

"Morning." he said kissing Ginny's head before taking the seat next to her.

"Morning, Harry." Ginny returned with a smile that lit up her face.

"Morning, pup, ready for today?" Sirius said clapping his hands together.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry replied.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Ginny asked.

Harry lent over and kissed her cheek. "Of course I'll be careful but you don't have to worry. I've read everything ever written about this tournament. In the past the first task has always involved a dangerous animal. Luckily I have an advantage as I can communicate with them. But like I told the headmaster, I have no intention of competing. All I have to do is go out there, make a feeble attempt at the task, and then walk away."

"I still want you to be careful." Ginny stressed.

"I will be." Harry promised her.

"So, who's going to come to watch me fail?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Nobody is going to watch you fail, pup." Sirius said. "However, Remus, Dora, and I are going to make sure Dumbledore keeps in line and Ginny is going to be there as your cheerleader." he said the last bit with a smirk.

"Really?" Harry asked turning to Ginny and giving her a cheeky wink. "Are you going to wear the outfit to?"

"I was thinking about it but it's a bit too cold." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"That's a shame, but it's probably a good thing. I'd never be able to concentrate on anything knowing that you would be in the stands looking all sexy." Harry relied trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, that's enough!" exclaimed Sirius, "I don't want to hear any talk like that about my daughter!"

"Okay, Sirius, we'll stop." Harry replied with a chuckle. Winking at Ginny, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before he turned and started eating his breakfast.

Rolling his eyes Sirius stood up. "Sev has gone over to your Nana's. He's working on some potions with her, but he said to wish you luck and that he would see you when you got back."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, how is he getting on with those potions for St. Mungo's?" he asked.

"He said that some of them are ready to be taken and the others are coming along nicely. You should see what he's done with that lab. I have no idea how he can keep check of all the potions he has brewing at the same time." Sirius replied.

"I know, he could give Nana a run for her money when it comes to brewing potions. I think she's really happy that there's now someone else in the family that has as much of a passion for potions as she does." Harry mused.

"I think you might be right." Sirius agreed, "Well, I'm off to get ready. You know, I don't understand why we have to be at there so early seeing as the actual task isn't scheduled until after lunch."

"Because they have to tell us what the task is going to involve and we have to do a press conference before the task as well as after it." Harry replied.

"Still seems stupid to me." Sirius grumbled as he left the kitchen.

"When we get to Hogwarts I want you to stay close to me, Gin. It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, I just don't trust Dumbledore. Anytime you can't be with me, stay close to one of the others." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"I will, don't worry. I don't trust Dumbledore either and I don't want to cause you any worry. You have enough to be thinking about today. Do you think we'll get a chance to see our friends today while we're there?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure we will, I want to talk to them anyway. I want to tell them that they can write to us, but they'll have to address the letters to Grimmauld Place. That's where all my mail goes and yours will too now. You should write the twins as well and tell them if they want to contact you to send their letters there too. But tell them they are not to give the address to anyone." Harry replied.

"Won't that mean that the people we give the address to for the letters will be able to find the place?" Ginny asked a little worried.

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "there are so many protective wards around the property. One of them is a ward that stops owls coming through from people who haven't been given the pass phrase which is 'Grimmauld Place'. They themselves wouldn't be able to find the place because they would have to be told the location by the secret keeper first."

"Oh, okay." Ginny said nodding her head in understanding.

Sirius, Remus, and Dora then entered the kitchen.

"Morning, cubs." said Remus.

"Morning." Ginny returned with a smile.

"Morning, Uncle Remus, Dora." Harry said. "Please make sure you three keep an eye on Ginny today when I can't be with her."

"Honestly, Harry, like you have to ask such things." Dora said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, cub, we will all be looking out for her." Remus assured him.

"Really Harry, stop worrying, we're not going to let her out our sight. And you already said that you're going to have Rama staying with her. Nobody is going to be able to get near her, we promise. I'm not about to let anyone hurt my daughter." said Sirius.

"Really guys, I'm going to be fine. I'm going to have Rama with me, I already promised not to go off on my own, and to stay near one of you at all times. Now, can we all stop acting like I'm a five-year-old? We need to get going." Ginny said clearly exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss, "I didn't mean for it to seem like I'm treating you like a five-year-old, I'm just worried."

"I know, and that's the only reason I haven't hexed you yet." Ginny replied sweetly, returning his kiss causing him to chuckle.

"Come on then, let's get going." Sirius announced.

"Rama!" Harry called as everyone gathered around a portkey that would take them to the school gates. As soon as everyone had touched the portkey, Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook dragging him forward from behind his navel and they were off.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hi guys, sorry for the delay in updating. My wonderful beta Fairqueen2 is currently studying for exams, so is unable to put as much time in to editing. Please bare with us. The chapters are still coming just not everyday at the moment.**

**As always I would like to thank everyone that has left a review. Please keep them coming.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Landing in front of the school the group consisting of Harry, Ginny with Rama at her side, Sirius, Remus, and Dora made their way onto the school grounds. As they walked up the path, they were discussing what dangerous creature would be used in the task. Once they arrived in the Great Hall they immediately spotted their friends sitting together doing what looked like homework. They must have been there waiting for Harry to arrive knowing he would have to arrive at the school early. Harry lead his group over to the table where Ginny and his friends all sat and they all sat down.

"Harry! Ginny! It's good to see you, how have you been?" Blaise asked.

"How come you're not at school anymore?" asked Colin.

"There are so many rumors going around about why you left." Susan said.

"Calm..." Harry began.

"Did you see the dragons that are here?" asked Luna, causing everyone to stop talking and look at her. Luna just looked round at the group with a dreamy gaze.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I was wondering if on your way up to the school you saw the dragons?" Luna repeated.

"No." Ginny replied shaking her head.

"Oh well, there are three of them. There's a Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail who didn't look very happy with the handlers when I was watching them yesterday after dinner. But they are beautiful creatures; I spent a few hours watching them." Luna informed them.

"Just great." said Ginny going pale at the thought of her boyfriend being in such close proximity to a dragon.

"Don't worry, Gin, it's going to be fine." Harry said trying to calm his girlfriend.

"Only you would say 'it's going to be fine' when you're about to come face to face with a dragon!" Ginny exclaimed.

"So why did you leave school? What happened and where are you going to go to school now?" Daphne asked.

"We had a little disagreement with Dumbledore and decided to leave. And we're not going to another school we are going to be home schooled." Harry replied.

"What sort of disagreement?" Neville asked.

"Not the sort we can discuss here. I wanted to talk to you guys actually. If you want to write us send your letters to Grimmauld Place, let us know when your next Hogsmeade visit is and we'll come and meet you." Harry replied.

After receiving agreements that his friends would write, the group settled into catching up with each other and sharing stories about what had been happening since Harry and Ginny had left.

Harry and Ginny were told that Dumbledore had made an announcement at breakfast the morning after they departed informing everyone that they had left but refused to give any information as to why. They were also told that the headmaster wasn't happy about the article that was printed after Harry's interview. Apparently he'd received a few howlers berating him for entering Harry's name without his consent and putting the boy-who-lived in unneeded danger.

They were discussing how the students who were still attending the school were doing in their lessons when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, could I have a word?" Dumbledore said from behind him.

Placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder and catching Remus' eye Harry said, "Of course, Headmaster. Sirius, why don't you stay with Ginny, I'm sure Remus will come with me."

Harry and Remus stood up "Stay with Ginny, Rama." Harry instructed his wolf before he and Remus followed the headmaster out of the hall and towards his office.

Once in the office, Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and gestured for Harry and Remus to also take seats. When everyone was seated the headmaster looked over his half-moon glasses at them with his hands steepled in front of him.

Ignoring Harry for the moment Dumbledore turned his attention to the other man in the room. "Remus, it is good to see you. It has been some time since we last met."

"Headmaster." Remus returned with a curt nod.

Disappointed with the lack of greeting, Dumbledore then turned to Harry.

"Have you thought anymore about what we spoke of the last time we met, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will not be returning your wand if that's what you mean." Harry said rolling his eyes, frustrated at being brought to the headmaster's office if this is what the old man wanted to talk about.

"I see." said Dumbledore.

"Was that all? Because I would like to get back to my family and friends." Harry said.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. I have been asked to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are considering pressing charges against you for your attack on them. Both Molly and Arthur had to receive medical attention due to the attack, and I must tell you that if they go ahead with the charges, then I will also be pressing charges against you for your attack on me and for taking my wand." Dumbledore informed him.

"If that's what you feel is necessary, please do so." Harry replied keeping a calm appearance, although seething on the inside at the audacity of the man.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation, Mr. Potter, however we are willing to drop the charges if Ginevra would be allowed to spend some time with her real family to discuss the possibility of rejoining the Weasley family." Dumbledore said.

Harry couldn't believe the old goat was still trying to get Ginny to go back to the Weasley family. "I don't understand why you are so insistent that Ginny rejoin the Weasleys, Headmaster, but it's not going to happen. Ginny is happy where she is. So press your charges if you have to but don't try to blackmail me, because you don't have a foot to stand on." he replied.

"Mr. Potter, these would be serious charges that you would be brought up on. Also, I'm insistent for Ginevra to return to the Weasleys because it is her rightful family, it is where she belongs." Dumbledore said.

"Her rightful and legal family is Sirius. THAT is where she belongs. Now, if there's nothing else we'll take our leave." Harry said standing up as Remus followed his lead and the pair made to leave.

"Mr. Potter, I wasn't joking about the charges. You could spend time in Azkaban for what you did. All I am asking is that you try to see reason." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I think that's enough." Remus said.

"That's okay, Remus. Headmaster, you and I both know that neither you nor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will press charges. Considering the fact you three were the ones that instigated the attack, I was well within my right to defend Ginny and myself. So save your breath and stop threatening me. These 'charges' are merely an excuse to see if you could blackmail me into helping you get Ginny to rejoin the Weasleys. You should've known that it wouldn't work. Now that you've waste Remus', yours, and my time enough we shall be leaving." Harry said turning to leave once more.

"What makes you think we won't press charges?" Dumbledore demanded. The old geezer was really pushing his luck at the moment. Turning to look at the headmaster, Harry shook his head exasperated.

"Because, Headmaster, like I said before you don't have any grounds to press charges and you should think yourself lucky that both Sirius and I aren't pressing charges against you and the Weasleys."

"You don't have any grounds to press charges Mr. Potter, it was you that disarmed two wizards and stunned a witch causing the need for medical assistance." Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster, you cannot be that thick. You're obviously not getting it. First off, you arranged for Ginny to change schools without the consent of her legal father, and then you were involved in the Weasleys writing to Ginny, practically demanding that she would return to their home and rejoin their family. On the night of the 'attack' as you call it, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny and held her against her will. That, Headmaster, is false imprisonment and is punishable by law. You and Mr. Weasley pointed your wands at me when I aimed my wand at Mrs. Weasley. I was asking her to release Ginny and warning that I would stun her if she didn't, bearing in mind Ginny was also begging to be released. When Mrs. Weasley became hysterical, I stunned her. This caused her to release Ginny and diffuse the situation. You and Mr. Weasley then fired spells at me, this is classed as an unprovoked attack, as my stunning spell was not used to harm anyone, but to resolve a potentially dangerous situation. I was well within my rights to disarm the both of you. And according to the law of magic by disarming you I won your wand. I'm under no legal obligation to return it. Remember, I'm not a naive little boy. I was brought up by a noble lord, and had the head of the DMLE as a mother figure. There's very little about our law, politics, or my rights that I don't know about. So go ahead and press your charges, Headmaster." Harry spat.

"Mr. Potter," the headmaster sighed. "Instead of us continuing to argue, couldn't we just try to get along and could you return my wand to me?"

"Not a chance. I don't like you and I defiantly don't trust you. And I couldn't give you back that wand even if I wanted to, which I don't" Harry said.

"Why not?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Because I burned it." Harry replied with a shrug.

At this comment, the headmaster looked like he'd been hit with a bludger. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Using his momentary shock, Harry gestured for Remus to follow him and together they left the office.

"I think you handled that very well, cub." commented Remus.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus." Harry replied with a smile as they made their way back to the hall.

The rest of the morning was spent with family and friends. Harry did his interview for The Daily Prophet which was with Leanne Martin again and had his photo taken.

He was silently relieved that the headmaster made no further attempts to speak with him. When he had had the chance to speak with Sirius alone, he informed his godfather what had happened in the headmaster's office. To say that Sirius was angry would've been a slight understatement. It had taken Harry some fancy talking to keep his godfather from going to have words with Dumbledore.

After lunch Harry's friends and family made their way out of the castle and to the newly built stands where they would be sitting to watch the task. Harry gathered with the other champions in a tent built specifically for the task to hear their instructions for the first task of the tournament from Mr.'s Crouch and Bagman, who would also be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, the headmistress from Beauxbatons, and Professor Karkaroff, the headmaster from Durmstrang.

It was explained to them that the first task was designed to test courage, daring, and would be an indication of the caliber of magic that would be required to complete the entire Tournament, and similarly an indication of the danger that the champions would face. So, clearly it would be dangerous but they believed controllable.

The three champions were then told that the objective of the task was to retrieve a golden egg that was being guarded by a dragon. The egg would be located within a clutch of real dragon eggs. They were informed that by using Sleeping Draughts, a team of wizards, including Charlie Weasley, transported the nesting mothers of different breeds into Great Britain from the dragon sanctuary in Romania. The dragons had been hidden in the Forbidden Forest to stop students from discovering them. However, despite the secrecy, Luna had managed to find them and observe them, fascinated for some time the previous night.

The champions were required to take in turns dipping their hands into a purple bag that contained miniature replicas of the various dragons they would face and pull one out. They would then face the real version in the arena. In addition, each miniature dragon had a small number hung around its neck indicating which order they would face it in.

Noemi Dumon, from Beauxbatons, went first, drawing the miniature of a Common Welsh Green. Stojan Vankov, from Durmstrang, went second, drawing the miniature of a Chinese Fireball.

"Of course." muttered Harry knowing what dragon was left. Putting his hand into the bag, he pulled out the miniature of the Hungarian Horntail, the fiercest of them all.

The judges then left the tent to take their seats in the stands. The magnified voice of Ludo Bagman could be heard as he said, "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! In this task our champion's will be tested to see how they react to facing the unknown. They'll have to draw on their courage, bravery, and their magical knowledge to help them in this task. What are our courageous champions facing you ask? Our champions today will attempt to retrieve a golden egg from a nest that is being guarded by a dragon!"

The champions could hear the gasps and comments from the gathered students and guests. Mr. Bagman then announced the order the champion's would be entering the arena.

The first person to enter the arena was Noemi. She managed to put the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She was able to extinguish the flames, but ended up with a nasty burn on her leg. She managed, however, to retrieve her egg.

Next went Stojan. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, with the dragon unable to see, she ended up stumbling around and smashing half of her real eggs before dragon handlers could stop her.

While the other champions were facing their dragons, Harry had placed an everlasting animation charm on his miniature Horntail and conjured a small box to put it in. He would give it to Ginny after the task was finished. He was sure she would love it.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Taking a deep breath he made his way out of the tent. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he spotted the Horntail and there was only one word to describe her: huge. She must've measured around fifty feet tall give or take a few feet. She had black scales, and was more lizard-like in appearance. She also had yellow eyes, bronze horns, and similarly coloured spikes that protruded from her long tail. When she spotted Harry she roared a yowling, screeching roar.

Harry knew her flame could reach to about fifty feet and as well as having a far-reaching flame; the Horntail's breath could reach extremely high temperatures. Harry found this out before he had a chance to do anything; the dragon breathed a plume of fire at him making the stone Harry managed to take cover behind turn nuclear-hot in seconds.

Harry looked out from behind the large stone and noticed the nest holding the eggs. The Horntail's eggs were cement-coloured and particularly hard-shelled, and sitting in the middle of the nest was the golden egg Harry was supposed to retrieve.

Harry stepped out from the rock and shouted "Wait!" in his mind, as he connected his mind to the dragon's, allowing him to communicate with the great beast just as the Horntail was about to breathe another round of fire at him.

The dragon stopped and glared at Harry. "I mean you no harm." Harry told her.

"What do you want then, human?" Harry heard the female dragon reply in his mind.

"I'm supposed to be taking part in a task, I'm meant to be collecting the golden egg from your nest. Not your actual eggs but the fake that is in the middle of the nest." Harry replied keeping eye contact with the beast.

"Why is there a fake egg in my nest?" she asked turning to look at her nest and noticing the fake.

"As I said, it's part of a task I'm supposed to be taking part in." Harry informed her.

"Come and remove it from my nest, human." she demanded.

Harry started to walk cautiously towards the nest while the dragon watched him. She showed no aggression, she just kept a careful eye on him as he approached the nest that contained her precious eggs. He really had planned on not retrieving the egg. He had planned to tell the dragon he meant her no harm, use a summoning charm he knew wouldn't work, and then leave the arena. But there was no way he was going to argue with a fifty foot dragon. Powerful as he might be, stupidity certainly wasn't a word to describe him.

Everyone in the stands sat in silence watching as Harry Potter, who without any fear, came out from around the large stone he had been using for cover to face the dragon. He didn't even have his wand out. The sight before them was amazing. He seemed to stand there and stare at the dragon, never breaking eye contact before he started to slowly make his way to the nest.

Entering the nest Harry collected the golden egg being careful not to disturb any of the other eggs. With the golden egg in hand, Harry carefully made his way out of the nest again. Once he was out the dragon spoke in his mind again, "Wait, let me see it."

Harry slowly held the egg he had collected out to her. Bringing her head down so she was eye level with his hands, she looked at the egg before sniffing it.

"Very well, human, that's not my egg. Take it away from my nest; I want no other human trying to get near my nest because of that fake."

Harry bowed to the dragon in respect. "Thank you, may your drakelings hatch healthy." he said as he straightened up.

"Thank you, human." she replied.

Harry made his way out of the arena and back to the tent with his egg. Once in there, Ludo Bagman informed the champions that the eggs could be opened, and each contained a clue that will be necessary for the second task. The champions would be required to solve the riddle of the egg before the second task, which would be taking place on the 24th of February.

The champions then made their way back outside to receive their scores. Harry managed to score forty, somehow loosing ten points, meaning he was tied with Stojan. He also managed to score a forty; despite the fact his dragon crushed half of its eggs. Noemi scored thirty-eight, loosing twelve points for being set alight.

Once the scores had all been received, Harry looked at the egg in his hands. Shrugging, he opened the egg, and watched as everyone that was near and some of those that weren't so near, covered their ears. He knew they were probably hearing a horrendous screeching, wailing sound but being able to speak and understand Merish, the language of the Merpeople, he heard a song.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour-long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

After he closed the egg again, the other champions looked at him in confusion, wondering why he had left the egg open to make such a horrible noise for such a long time.

"I understand Merish." he said as a way of explanation. "You should put your egg under water to listen to it. You'll be able to understand it underwater." he informed them.

Harry then made his way towards his friends and family that were also trying to make their way to him. He had a problem with the clue for the second task, and he wanted to give some clear instructions to them before he spoke with the judges. Ginny was the first person to reach Harry quickly followed by Rama. Ginny collided with him nearly causing him to fall. Wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoes she covered his mouth with hers. Shocked by her greeting but in no way complaining, Harry dropped his egg on the ground and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Drawing her body closer to him he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Ginny parted her lips immediately, pushing her body against his as their tongues met and did a dance that was becoming familiar to both of them. When breathing became a necessity, Harry pulled his head away and rested it against Ginny's neck, breathing deeply.

"Wow, Gin. That was... Just wow." he breathed ruggedly.

"You scared the life out of me, Harry. When you had to hide behind that rock, I thought the dragon had gotten you." she replied, even through her heavy breathing from their kissing, Harry could hear the fear in her voice.

"I told you not to worry, that I would be okay." he told her, while pulling her closer to him.

"I thought you weren't going to get the egg, pup?" Sirius said, coming up and greeting him with a slap on the shoulder.

"I wasn't, but she told me to remove the egg from her nest as she didn't want other humans to approach her nest because of a fake egg. I wasn't about to argue with a fifty-foot dragon, I didn't feel like becoming a human torch today." Harry replied.

"What's with the egg anyway?" asked Dora picking the egg up, as she and Remus also came to stand by Harry.

"When you open it, it gives a clue for the next task. It's in Merish. I need to talk to you lot," Harry said nodding to his friends as they approached the group, "and then I need to talk to the judges."

"Why? What does the clue say?" Remus asked. Harry repeated the clue back to them and gave them a few minutes to digest what they had heard.

"So they're going to take something of yours and you'll have to rescue it?" Neville asked.

"Sort of, but not quiet, Neville. I think they will take someone I care about. I believe that as the clue is in Merish, they're going to put that someone at the bottom of the Black Lake and then I'll have an hour to rescue them." Harry replied.

"But who would they take?" Blaise asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." replied Harry. "They'd want to take Ginny, as she is the closest person to me that's my age. As they can't take her, I assume they'd want to take one of you guys. What I want all of you to do is come with me to see the judges. When the judges ask if you'll participate, and they will ask because I'm going to make them, I want you to refuse."

"Why?" asked Colin.

"Because they can't take you without your consent to participate. As I have told you and them, I have no intention of competing in the tasks so I don't want any of you to be put in a dangerous situation. I want your word, all of you, that you won't agree to take part." Harry said looking around the group and receiving each person's promise to refuse the judges' request.

When he was satisfied none of his friends or family would take part in the second task, the group made their way to the judges. On the way, Harry removed the box holding the mini dragon and handed it to Ginny, explaining what it was and that the animation would never run out. She was very excited about having a mini dragon flying around her bedroom and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Said Mr. Bagman as the group approached the judges.

"Judges." Harry nodded to them, "We have a bit of a problem."

"And what would that be?" asked Mr. Crouch wearily.

"I've listened to the clue from the egg about the second task, and I presume, that the something I will sorely miss will actually be a someone. This is going to be a problem. You see, the only people close to me are here," Harry gestured to the group of people standing around him, "and I will not allow you to take any of them and put them at the bottom of the Black Lake as bait. I was entered into this tournament against my will, and I won't allow you to use any of my friends or family in an event that I believe is dangerous. I've told you that I won't be attempting to complete the tasks and so I'm not willing for you to use someone I love or care about in a task that I have no intention of completing."

"Mr. Potter, you are aware of the rules; you must take part in the task. To do this, we must take someone as a hostage for you to rescue. The judges have already chosen your hostage and Miss Black will be waiting for you to rescue her. I can assure you that all the hostages will be perfectly safe. And if you decide not to complete the task then she will be returned to by the Merpeople to the shore at the end of the task." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, you won't be taking Ginny anywhere and your assurance means nothing to me. I do know the rules of the task and the tournament, but the clue states 'something' will be taken. I can provide you with an item that I'm attached to but one that will not matter if it's unable to be returned." Harry said.

"I'm afraid that is not good enough, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Well then, we have a problem. You can either accept the item I offer you as bait, or you can have me forfeit the task, the choice is yours." Harry answered.

"We could just use one of your other friends for the task, Mr. Potter; we don't have to use Miss Black." Mr. Bagman tried to sooth.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible either, Sir." replied Harry. "As well as being aware of the rules of the tournament, I'm also aware of the law. I know that for you to use a person who's not competing in the tournament, you must ask their permission. So I would like you to ask each person here for their permission while I can witness it." Crouch and Bagman looked at each other, before turning to the group and asking each person in turn, if they would be willing to participate in the upcoming task. When they received refusals from each person, Harry looked back at the judges, "I would now like an oath from each of you that you won't ask any of my friends or family for their participation again."

"You cannot ask that, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I can and I have. Now, if you will." Harry said gesturing that they should make their oaths. Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff gave their oaths readily. Misters Bagman and Crouch soon followed with Dumbledore reluctantly giving his oath last.

"Thank you, I'll provide the item before the date of the second task." said Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hi guy's here's the next chapter. Thank you to all those who lest a review. Please keep them coming and let me know what you think.**

**Big thanks to my beta Fairqueen2 for her wonderful work.**

CHAPTER TWENTY

The morning after the tournament Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Sev, and the Flamels, who were in disguise, were gathered in the formal sitting room at Potter Manor. They had asked if Sev wanted to use a disguise, but he had refused saying that he wanted to go out as himself. He had a safe place to return to and there was currently no reason for him to be in disguise.

They had decided that they would go to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping. They would be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron together before splitting up to do their shopping. They would meet back up later in the day to have lunch together and then they would go into muggle London to finish their shopping. The problem they were having was that Rama wanted to go with them, but Harry was having a hard time trying to convince him to travel using the floo.

"Fine, stay here then." Harry told Rama frustrated after spending the last fifteen minutes coaxing the wolf towards the fireplace.

"Go on, Sirius, you go first and the rest of us will follow." Nicolas said trying hard not to laugh at Harry.

Once everyone but Harry and Remus had flooed to the pub, Remus turned to Harry, "Go on, cub, you're next."

Harry walked to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire. As he called out, "The Leaky Cauldron", he saw Rama jump into the flames with him and he quickly grabbed hold of the wolf's neck.

Coming out the other end, Harry glared at the wolf before shaking his head and moving out of the way so Remus could come through. He walked over to where Ginny was standing with her hand over her mouth trying to hide her giggles.

"It's not funny." Harry muttered.

Ginny didn't answer him; she just reached up to give him a kiss on his cheek. Once Remus had joined them, they made their way to the entrance of Diagon Alley located behind the Leaky Cauldron in a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Remus tapped the correct bricks in the wall with his wand (from the trash can, three up and two across). Everyone waited as the bricks in the wall started moving before forming a large archway.

Walking on to the cobbled road of the wizarding shopping area, Ginny looked around. She had only been here twice before; once when she had come to get her school things before her first year at Hogwarts, the second time was when she had come with her new family to replace the things Malfoy and his friends had burned. She had never gotten the chance to fully look around properly on either occasion.

Looking around the alley she could see an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. From where she stood she could see Gringotts, which was run by the goblins, an ice-cream parlour, pet shops, book shops, Ollivander's Wand Shop, magical clothing shops, broom shops, apothecaries, and many other things.

Everyone started to split up. The Flamels went off together heading for Quality Quidditch Supplies, Remus and Dora went off together heading for Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and Sirius and Sev started walking down the Alley together with Harry, Ginny, and Rama following them.

"Sev, while we're here we should get you some new robes, then when we'll go into muggle London this afternoon, we can get you some new clothes there as well. You're not at school anymore; you don't have to wear only black robes to look formidable." Sirius said throwing his arm around Sev in a brotherly way.

"Sirius, remove your arm, people are looking." Sev said. While he may have finally buried the hatchet with Sirius, he wasn't exactly ready to become chummy with the man in public.

"So? Let them look. Come on, we'll go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and get you some new robes. Maybe some orange or lime green ones." Sirius said with a grin.

Sev looked at Sirius, not sure if he should smile or frown at the man. Sirius really was a big child stuck in a thirty-something's body. Ignoring the stares they were receiving, Sev threw caution to the wind and put his arm around Sirius' shoulder, together they walked down the road, heading for the robe shop and chuckling as they went.

Harry and Ginny, who had been following the men, hand in hand along with Rama, had tears in their eyes as they laughed at the men's antics. It was nice to see their Uncle Sev joining in the fun and dropping his formidable reputation. He was actually a very funny man when you go to know him.

Over the last couple of weeks it had become a game in the Potter household to see who could prank who before lunch. The current winner was Ginny; she definitely had a cunning side to her and she was very sneaky. Coming in a close second was Sev, then Sirius, and lastly Harry who had received no end of comments for being last in a pranking competition seeing as he was the son, godson, and nephew of the Marauders.

"Where did you want to go first?" Harry asked Ginny, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Placing her arm around his waist she leaned into him.

"I don't mind, are we getting peoples' gifts together or separately?" she asked.

"We'll get them from the both of us." Harry replied.

"That sounds good to me, although I would like to get Dad a separate present. I was looking through those muggle catalogs you have the other day and I saw a ring in there that I would like to get him." Ginny said.

"No problem, I'm sure he would like the fact that you got him something that was just from you. I was thinking that the present we get him together we could get in muggle London as well." Harry said.

"What were you thinking of getting him?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he really likes the muggle game consoles so I was thinking we could get him his own one with some games." he replied.

"He will love that." Ginny agreed nodding.

The young couple then went wandering down the alley stopping to look in the windows of some shops and going in to others. They also looked at the many stalls that had been set up along the alley. They soon bumped into Sirius and Sev again as the men were coming out of Madam Malkin's. Apparently they had finished getting Sev new robes, Sirius said that their uncle had flatly refused to buy pink and bright green robes, but had purchased some blue, grey, and dark green ones.

They headed for Flourish and Blotts together, which was a bookshop on the North side of Diagon Alley. It had opened in 1454 and was where most Hogwarts students purchased their schoolbooks. The shop had a few problems with certain books, such as The Invisible Book of Invisibility, which had cost them a great deal of money though they could never find them once they received the order. This shop was probably the only one where every member of their small group was happy to look around.

After spending quite a bit of money and time in the bookshop and thanking Merlin for weightless charms, the group decided that they needed an ice cream before they continued. They had already had a busy morning and were progressing well with their Christmas shopping. The four of them, along with Rama, headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The parlour was a small shop with places to sit down inside and a small area outside with a bunch of tables and chairs. Inside, there was lots of different flavoured ice cream on display to sample and buy. After getting their ice creams, they found a table inside and sat down to eat them; Harry and Ginny feeding each other ice cream.

"I can't believe we are eating ice cream in winter." Sev said shaking his head.

"Ice cream can be eaten all year-round." Ginny stated, feeding Harry another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Ginny, stop feeding him, if you carry on he'll expect you to feed him his dinner as well or ask me to start cutting his food for him like I had to when he was two." Sirius said.

Harry mock glared at Sirius and stuck his tongue out at the older man. "Your just jealous that nobody will feed you." he said.

Sirius turned to look at Sev. "Be a dear." he said opening his mouth.

Sev looked at him agast. "You can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm Sirius. How long have you known me?" Sirius said with a grin.

Shaking his head at the man who could get along just fine with a two-year-old, he looked over to Harry and Ginny who were chuckling at Sirius' poor attempt at a joke.

"You know, if you keep laughing at him, you're only encouraging him." Sev said to them.

"Aw, but look how happy it makes him when he think we find him funny." Ginny replied looking at her dad who still had a grin on his face.

Just then the rest of the family entered the parlor. Dora walked up to the counter with Nicolas as Remus and Perenelle made their way over to the others.

"We thought we saw you come in here." Remus said as he took a seat.

"I still don't understand how you can eat ice cream in this weather." Sev said.

"Oh stop moaning, Sev, here try some of this." Sirius said trying to shove a spoonful of his ice cream in Sev's face.

"Sirius, get that spoon out of my face before I put that cup of ice cream over your head." Sev replied trying to move Sirius hand away from him.

"Spoil sport." Sirius muttered removing his hand. Sev just rolled his eyes.

The rest of the group laughed as Nicolas and Dora returned with their ice creams and took seats. They spent the next twenty minutes laughing and joking. It was nice to just spend time with family and have a good time. Of course, all good things come to an end.

Their laughter abruptly stopped when they heard a formal voice behind them say, "Severus Snape, I'm Auror John Dawlish, there's a warrant for your arrest and I have been asked to bring you in to the Ministry for questioning."

"On what grounds!" demanded Sirius while Sev sat there looking pale and staring at the auror.

"On the grounds of being a follower of the diminished Dark Lord known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and carrying the Dark Mark of a death eater that showed his loyalty to the Dart Lord during his reign." the Auror replied.

"He doesn't carry a Dark Mark!" said Harry.

"Keep out of this lad, this is no business for a child." the Auror said not paying any attention to Harry.

"Mind how you speak, you have no idea who you're talking to." Sirius snapped.

"I don't want to make a scene, please just come with me, Mr. Snape." Auror Dawlish said.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" spat Harry standing up.

"Now listen here boy..." Dawlish started.

"Don't 'boy' me. Do you have any idea who I am?" Harry asked. He didn't like to use his fame, but he wasn't about to let his uncle be taken away.

"Should I?" Dawlish answered with a sneer.

"You should; that's Harry Potter. You know, THE Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, lord, head, and heir to the Potter family." Sirius stated with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, but I still have to take Mr. Snape in for questioning." the auror stuttered.

"You're not going to be taking him anywhere, auror!" Harry snapped.

"I would think you, of all people, would want to see justice served and those who carry the mark of a Death Eater to be punished." Dawlish replied sneering at Sev.

"Are you stupid, man? Do you honestly think I, of all people, would spend time in the company of a Death Eater? I'm telling you, the man doesn't carry the mark!" Harry said.

"That is only your word, Mr. Potter. I'm under orders to bring Mr. Snape in for questioning. If he has nothing to hide, answers our questions, and proves not to be branded with the Dark Mark, he'll be let go. It should take no more than a couple of hours." Dawlish replied.

"You're not listening to me, auror; you won't be taking him anywhere! This is what you are going to do: you'll call your boss Madam Bones here. When she gets here, you'll check his arm for the Dark Mark, and then once you've seen he has no mark, you'll apologize for disrupting our day." Harry ordered.

The auror looked like he wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, he had orders to bring Snape in, but on the other, if what the boy was saying was true and Snape didn't hold the dark mark, he could be in danger of being charged with wrongful arrest and he was fairly certain he didn't want his name printed in the paper for pissing off the boy-who-lived.

"I will get Madam Bones here," Dawlish stated, "please don't attempt to leave."

Harry nodded and took his seat again as the auror walked out of the parlor to contact Amelia. He looked over to Severus to see the man still looked pale and a little worried.

"Don't worry, Sev, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Sirius said patting the man's shoulder in a reassuring way. Sev didn't answer, but did give a slight nod of the head.

"Don't worry, Uncle Sev, Harry will take care of it." Ginny assured the man then looked to her boyfriend for confirmation.

"Of course I will, I told you I would keep you safe and I don't break my promises. What I want to know is why there is a warrant for your arrest all of a sudden." Harry said.

"Dumbledore." Sev whispered.

Looking up at Harry he continued. "It would have to be him, who else would tell the Ministry I was a former Death Eater?"

"What doesn't make any sense is that Amelia knows that Snape doesn't carry the mark anymore and that he's living with us. I mean good Godric; she had dinner with us the other week! Why would she go ahead with a warrant for his arrest?" Sirius asked.

"She wouldn't," Harry stated, "which means she knows nothing about this. It was probably the Minister himself that issued the warrant and he's trying to keep it quiet to save his own arse."

Just then Auror Dawlish re-entered the parlor with Amelia.

"Hello everyone, I have just been informed of the problem. I am sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. I have spoken to the Minister about the allegations against Mr. Snape. He has told me that I must check for the Dark Mark and any charms that may be concealing it. He said that if there was no mark present that the charges would be dropped, but we must check. So, if you would be kind enough to reveal your left forearm for us, Mr. Snape, I'm sure we can have this sorted out in a few minutes." Amelia said. She looked embarrassed about having to ask the man to prove he wasn't a Death Eater. She also noticed how unhappy Harry and Sirius looked.

"Of course, Madam Bones." Sev replied lifting the sleeve of his robes, uncovering his left forearm and showing that there was no mark there.

"Please check for concealing charms, auror." Amelia ordered.

Dawlish complied and performed a series of complicated wand movements over Sev's arm. When he had finished, he looked at Amelia shaking his head. "There's no concealment charms there." he said.

"So we have established that he does not carry the Dark Mark?" Harry asked.

"We have." confirmed the auror.

"Then we would like you to leave and let us get on with our day." Harry said glaring at the auror.

"Mind your tongue, Mr. Potter, I don't care who you are, I will not be spoken..." Dawlish said.

"That's quite enough, auror." snapped Amelia. The auror glared at Harry, turned, and left the parlor.

"I'm sorry, guys; I had no idea about the warrant until a minuet before Dawlish contacted me. I was actually talking with the Minister about it when I was asked to come here." Amelia said.

"You have nothing to apologies for, Amelia, my dear." Sirius said.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Harry, you too, Sirius." he replied.

"Was it Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Nobody had to ask what he meant by the question. Amelia nodded.

"Gin, stay with Sirius please. Sirius, don't let her out of your sight. Rama, stay with Ginny; don't leave her side." Harry instructed.

"What you doing, cub?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Now, pup, I don't think that's a good idea." Sirius said.

"I won't have him trying to break up my family, Sirius. Why would he tell the Minister that Uncle Sev had the mark after all this time? I'll tell you why: because Uncle Sev is no longer one of his pawns, and Uncle Sev knows a lot about Dumbledore and what his plans were for me. He wants him out of the way. I'm going to go and tell him to leave my family alone. Because if he doesn't, Voldemort's return will be the least of his worries." Harry said his anger clearly evident.

"Harry..." Ginny said.

"I'll be careful, I promise. Please just stay with Sirius, I love you and I'll meet you at the Leaky for lunch." Harry said bending down to give her a kiss.

"I love you too." she replied.

Harry looked at each member of his family. "I won't be long, I'll be back for lunch." he said.

He walked out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with long, determined strides. He was really starting to get annoyed with Dumbledore. He promised himself as soon as the old man did something that no amount of clever talking would be able to worm his way out of, Harry was going to make sure he paid for everything he had put him, his family and especially his girlfriend through. As he reached the apparation point, he disappeared with an angry 'crack' and re-appeared outside the school gates.

He marched up the path towards the castle. There were a few students outside obviously taking a break from homework or just enjoying the weekend. A couple of students looked over at him but he must have been showing how angry he was because nobody approached him.

As he strode up to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance he said to it, "I need to see the headmaster."

When the gargoyle didn't move Harry glared at it. "As the direct descendent of Godric Griffindor, I demand that you emit me entrance." he growled. The gargoyle bowed and moved out the way, granting entrance to the spiral staircase that lead up to the headmaster's office. "Thank you." Harry sighed as he climbed onto the stairs and rode them to the top.

Not bother to knock, Harry stormed into the office, shocking the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked trying to hide the fact that he was surprised Harry had managed to get to his office without him knowing about it. He was positive Harry didn't know what the password was.

"I don't know what you think you are playing at, but I'm telling you now, stay away from my family. I warn you, Dumbledore, the next time you try to interfere with my family, I will make your life hell. I am so tired of me and my family having to worry about what you are going to try next. Leave us alone!" Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. I've done nothing to your family." Dumbledore replied clearly agitated at the boy's words.

"No, so you didn't go to the Minister and tell him that Severus carried the Dark Mark?" Harry asked as he tried to keep his anger from exploding out.

"I don't see what that has to do with you, but yes I did. What you may not know is that Severus is a Death Eater. He changed sides during the last war, but as he has now left and has left me no information on where he has gone or how I can contact him, I can only presume that he has gone back to the dark side." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, you presumed wrong! He hasn't turned to the dark side and he doesn't carry the Dark Mark! Whilst doing Christmas shopping this morning with my family, which included Severus, we were approached by an auror who told us he was there to arrest Severus. However, after Amelia Bones turned up and Severus was checked for the Dark Mark, he's been cleared of the charges. So, do us and yourself a favour and leave. My. Family. Alone." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know how he managed to hide his mark, but I can assure you that Severus is in fact a Death Eater and does carry the mark. I don't understand why you are so upset about this as you and he have never gotten along. And I'm confused as to why you keep telling me to leave your family alone, and yet the only person you have mention is Severus. Surly you can't be saying that you now consider him a member of your family?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is exactly what I am telling you." Harry replied coolly.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said sighing and shaking his head, "I'm afraid I have some very important information for you. I wouldn't have told you this, but I fear you have put your family in grave danger by allowing that man into your home. You see, Severus was the Death Eater that heard the first part of the prophecy. It was he who told Voldemort about it, so you see if not for him, you and your parents would never have had to go into hiding. It is because of that man that your parents are no longer alive."

The headmaster seemed shocked that Harry didn't show any change of emotion while he told the boy about the man who was responsible for his parents having to go into hiding. Harry still just stood there glaring at him. "You don't seem shocked by this information." he noted.

"That's because I'm not. I can promise you there's nothing that you could tell me about my parents' deaths or those involved in it that I don't know about. Severus is not a danger to the rest of my family." Harry said. "Just stay away from me and my family; I don't take kindly to those I care about being hurt or attacked as you should know."

"Mr. Potter, I was only doing what I thought was best." Dumbledore said.

"You know, every time you do 'what you think is best', you've caused nothing but trouble and hurt. Just keep your nose out of our business; it's not your place to interfere. Just do what you're supposed to and that's to run this school." Harry said.

And with that, Harry turned on his heels and left the office. He marched out the school, back down the path, out the gates, and apparated back to Diagon Alley to have lunch with his family.

Finding his family in a private room they had rented at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry took a seat next to Ginny.

"We ordered you some food." she said.

"Thanks." Harry smiled leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what happened, cub?" Remus asked.

"Well, I went up to his office, told him to leave my family alone, he denied doing anything, so I told him about what had happened today. He admitted being the one that told the Minister about Uncle Sev having the Dark Mark. He said that he did it because he thought Uncle Sev had gone back over to the dark side." Harry said rolling his eyes, "Anyway, I told him that Uncle Sev had done no such thing and to stay away from my family from now on. He then told me that I had put my family in grave danger by allowing Uncle Sev into the family, and went on to tell me about what Uncle Sev did in the past. He was a little shocked that I wasn't surprised by what he had said. I gave him a final warning to leave us alone and left."

"You know, I can't wait for that man to make a mistake when he's trying to control and manipulate people. I swear to Godric when he does he will be facing charges for everything he has ever done to this family." Sirius commented.

"I think we're all looking forward to that day, I just hope he doesn't get someone hurt or killed with the bloody games he plays." Harry said.

"Okay, enough of this sort of talk; it's supposed to be a fun day." Perenelle said.

Everyone agreed that it was time for a change of subject and the mood was lighter as they fell into conversations about what shops they wanted to visit in muggle London as they waited for their food.


End file.
